Lost child
by Cybil Kitty
Summary: 15 years ago Lizard raped a young woman but she escaped,9 months later she gave birth to his child.
1. Welcome

The old man in the gas station was just looking through the latest bag full of valuables when a young girl walked in. She was wearing a baggy purple hoodie, which hid most of her pretty face, a black mini-skirt, and black boots that went up to her shapely thighs. The main thing that drew his attention, apart from her odd style of dress, was the gun holder tied inconspicuously to her belt, barely concealed by the folds of the hoodie. She walked up to him, determination on her mostly hidden face.

"Where are they?" she asked curtly, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Who?"

She let an impatient sigh, "Those people; I'm not stupid, there's been a lot of disappearances around here and I intend on meeting them."

"I don't know what your talking about." The man shrugged indifferently and turned back to the bag behind him. The girl growled at him and pulled out her Micro Uzi spring submachine gun, pointing it at him.

"Tell me, or you die," she stated simply, bloodlust in her eyes. He slowly turned back with his hands up in a sign of annoyance and apparent defeat.

"Okay, go through the hills and they'll probably find you," he told her, scowling darkly. Satisfied, she put away the weapon and left quickly without another word.

He watched as she drove away on her motorcycle in a swirl of dust. "Idiot," he muttered, returning to the bag of goodies.

After following his instructions, Luna, the girl, sat cross-legged on the ground next to her bike, drawing shapes in the sand, bored as hell and hot from the sun beating relentlessly on her back. She decided she'd gone far enough and now she would wait.

Looking around with mild interest, she saw cliffs, sand, and nothing but wide-open desert. And the best thing was, there was hardly anyone here, save for the hill dwellers she was hoping would find her. She heard footsteps approaching fast behind her and quickly pulled out her gun. Luna stood up and turned around to see a young woman in a tattered dress staring back at her incredulously.

"You leave!" the woman shouted at Luna. "They'll kill you!"

Luna laughed mockingly. "I have a gun," she said, holding up her prized weapon. "Is Lizard around?"

"He kill you," the woman replied, forgetting to question how this girl even knew him.

"I'm like you, I'm different," Luna said, pulling her hood down and revealing her face to the woman. Luna was none the worse for wear. She had pointy teeth with slightly yellowed top canines poking out of her mouth, a somewhat deformed head shape, bright golden eyes, and a pair of slightly rounded horns sticking out of each side of her skull. The horns kind of resembled cat ears because of the triangular shape of them. Her white blondish hair was tied into two long, neat pigtails.

"You come with me!" the mutated woman declared, grabbing Luna's hand and making her run with her. Luna tripped over her own inward turning feet and landed on her stomach.

"Ouch… sorry," Luna mumbled, standing up and letting the woman lead her. They ran for what seemed like hours, with Luna huffing and stumbling the whole way.

The mutated woman silently ran up a steep hill with Luna in tow. They entered what appeared to be a mine shaft and ran through the darkness until they reached an opening with bright sunshine pouring in.

Luna gasped as the light blinded her. She turned her head, grimacing. But what she saw next made her gasp even harder.

Down the hill stood a village. There were several houses in disrepair and looked abandoned. The woman snuck beside a house and peered cautiously around the corner, spotting two mutants, Cyst and Pluto. They waited for the men to walk further down the road before making another move.

The mutant woman nodded silently at Luna, signaling her to follow, and Luna followed her swiftly and silently across the wide road to a big, nasty-looking house. They had miraculously sneaked past the two men unseen and managed to get inside her house.

Luna stifled a cry of surprise as she looked at an obese bald woman, Big Mama, seated comfortably on a chair, watching a show that came in fuzzy on an old black-and-white television. The large woman turned around and opened her mouth to greet whichever family member had come in, but when she saw Luna standing there, looking lost for words, she simply stared wide-eyed at her.

At first, the fat woman was panicking that her daughter, Ruby, had brought a person who should be their victim and next meal anywhere near the village then she saw the girl's mutation and was completely confused.

The little mouse in her head, also know as her brain, died of shock.

"Who's she?!" Big Mama yelled angrily, finally able to find her voice and pointing an accusing chubby finger at Luna and looking ready to beat her senseless.

"I'm Luna, and I'm looking for Lizard," Luna replied casually as though this was an ordinary occurring thing for her.

"What do ya want with him?!" the fat woman yelled, now more confused than ever as she stared at Luna.

Luna took a deep breath. There was no going back now. "He's my dad, and I want to meet him."

Ruby's little mouse died of shock.

A stunned silence followed. "How can he be your father?" Big mama questioned, willing herself to calm down a little.

"My bitch mom came here fifteen years ago and he raped her, and I killed her last year...She was bugging me too much." Luna shrugged, uninterested in the matter of her mother, who never cared for her anyway. "Stupid people like her deserve to die!"

----------------------------------------------------

Cybil- Ok Shay-piratess rewrote this for me, and is helping me! And I've seen the movie, well most of it, so HA


	2. Fangs

A tall man with lank, dirty dark hair and scraggly beard entered from a side room and stopped short, staring at the scene before him with wide eyes. He had heard the commotion and had come to investigate when he saw Luna staring calmly at his wife.

Big Mama saw him and hastily gave an explanation. The man turned his attention to Luna.

"So what are we gonna do with the kid?" he asked, nodding over to where Luna was standing. She leaned casually against the fragile wall, scoffing.

"'The kid' reminds you that she has a gun and will blow your brains out if you even make an attempt to hurt her," Luna said, a sneer playing at her full lips.

The man, whose name was Papa Jupiter, folded his arms and stared down his nose at the insolent child. "I'd like to see you try!" he yelled back, not believing this little snippet of a girl would have the guts to take him out.

Without warning, Luna pulled out her gun and shot at him. The bullet just barely missed his face; he could feel the heat of it on his cheek as it whizzed past and hit the mannequin's head behind him. He yelled in anger and shock and charged at her with a knife he had pulled from a pocket of his trench coat.

He sadly learned the hard way that this was a grievous mistake. Luna proved to be very fast, despite the uneven sloping floor and her inturned feet. In less than a second, she dodged around him and with a loud snarl, sank her razor-like teeth into his shoulder from behind, drawing blood and tearing a hole in his coat.

"HOLY FUCK!" Jupiter screeched in pain. He brought his hand to the bite and then surveyed his fingers, staring stupidly at the bright red blood pooled on his fingertips.

Ruby just stood there, panicking, not wanting to hurt Luna, who appeared to be attempting to rip her father's arm off from the shoulder with her unnaturally pointed teeth.

Luckily her mother, Big Mama, grabbed a chair and sneaked up and smashed it against the back of Luna's head. The mutant girl wailed, grabbing at her head in pain. She crouched on the dirty floor and crawled under the table, actually hissing at them.

Jupiter clutched at his wounded, bleeding arm, growling angrily, ready to kill a certain bitch hissing like a cat under the table.

"Her horns dented it!" Big Mama stated in disbelief, holding the now damaged chair which sported a large hole in the seat of it.

"I'm killing the bitch," Jupiter muttered. Tightening his grip on the butcher's knife in his hand, he knelt down next to the table and peered under to find her crying and clutching her head.

"Heh, the little bitch is a wimp," he chuckled, reaching under the table. Luna moved to try to get away but he caught her long hair and dragged her out. She grabbed at her hair and clawed at his hands with long fingernails.

Jupiter's boot connected quickly and painfully with Luna's stomach as he kicked her fully away from the table. She landed with a painful thud against a cabinet.

"What's the matter, girl? Too tough for ya?" he chuckled evilly, fingering the knife handle lovingly in his hand.

"I'm not crying!" Luna protested indignantly, trying to wipe her eyes. This unfriendly situation reminded her of the abuse she received from other children.

----------------------------------------

"Hey! You're like a demon girl! Look at those horns!" a boy laughed cruelly as a group of them surrounded the deformed girl. They began pulling at her head to see the horns.

"And she has an ugly face!" another called, kicking her.

"You look like something from a horror film! Like a vampire one because she's got huge gross teeth!" The first boy yelled unwisely to the giggling crowd of bullies that had gathered, grabbing a handful of her hair and forcing her face towards him. He pulled her lips apart, revealing her fangs and shark-like teeth.

With a sharp yell, Luna clamped her jaw down hard on the boy's fingers, almost biting one completely off. Much to her satisfaction and the crowd's horror, he screamed in pain and pulled backwards. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she realized what she'd just done. His wounds were deep, blood pouring down his hand as he screamed shrilly.

"Anyone else?" she snarled at the retreating kids, blood dripping from her canines.

----------------------------------------

Jupiter strutted over to the crying girl huddled pitifully on the floor, holding the knife in his hand, getting ready to strike.

"Stop it, papa!" Ruby screamed hysterically, running over and standing between her friend and father. "Don't kill family!" she yelled, Luna quickly retreated back to under the table.

Papa Jupiter turned towards his daughter and countered, "THAT is not family, Ruby! Look at those horns! None of us mutants have horns! She's a child of the devil, demon spawn! None of us have fangs like a damn vampire, either! She ain't natural!"

"You wouldn't really kill your granddaughter, would you? No matter what she looks like? Her deformities are just different, due to an undeformed mother and a deformed father. It's not her fault her deformities are more extreme than ours!" Big Mama seethed indignantly, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"But the bitch bit me!" Jupiter whined rather childishly.

"It doesn't matter who started it because I'm finishing it! Leave the kid alone!" the fat woman yelled back, clenching her meaty fists. Big mama wasn't hateful, and seeing Luna cry reminded her of her own daughter Ruby, whom she couldn't stand to see upset. Luna cautiously crawled out from under the table and sneaked up behind Jupiter.

"Now unless you want me to bite you, and then shoot you, I suggest you let me stay without trying to kill me!" she hissed in a deadly voice, holding the gun to his head. She had stopped crying, though her eyes still looked red and swollen.

"Don't hurt papa!" Ruby wailed at Luna, lunging forth and pulling the gun away and throwing it out the open window.

"Hey! I love that gun!" Luna whined, staring wide eyed. "I can still bite you!" she yelled, pointing at Jupiter. He glared at her and then looked at her deformed sharp teeth and to his still bleeding shoulder.

"Damn bitch," he muttered.

"Aw, that's mean. We're family, right?" Luna giggled awkwardly, hugging him.

"Get off, creepy little bitch," Jupiter growled, pushing her away much to the dismay of his wife and daughter.

"What? How am I creepy?" she questioned angrily, crossing her arms.

"First ya all quiet, then you bite me and start cryin', now you're being all huggy and bratty."

"At least she's obviously not like Lizard," Big mama pointed out, trying to be helpful and ease the mounting tension.

"Right, the bitch is his kid, his problem!" Jupiter muttered, pulling Luna towards the door by her arm. He intended on finding Lizard and dumping the brat on his lap, or letting him kill her, whichever worked.

The girl tripped over again and got back up cursing angrily and yanked her arm away from Jupiter.

"Don't pull me! I can walk, you know." She brushed her hoodie and skirt with a huff.

"I'm not letting you run off!" he growled, reinforcing his grip on her arm.

"To where?!" Luna asked sarcastically. "If you haven't noticed, this is a desert! Where am I gonna go? The imaginary gift shop?" She motioned out to the open desert. He muttered something incoherent and whacked her across the back of her head with his fist.

"You little bitch," he snarled.

"Whatever, I'm a bitch because my mom was a bitch." She paused, then shrugged. "Until I smashed her head in with a bat, of course," she mumbled, rubbing her sore head and neck.

"And I'll smash your head in if you don't fucking shut it!" Jupiter yelled, pointing to her mouth with a finger. Luna tried chomping her teeth down on it, but he pulled away quickly. Pluto came over after seeing them walk out of the house looking confused. He opened his mouth to say something but Jupiter explained.

"She's Lizard's kid; he fucked her mama, stupid man."

After Pluto figured out that this meant he was her uncle he grinned down at her, showing his missing and deformed teeth.

"Whoa, you're really big. Bet that makes you real strong huh?" Luna smiled back and hugged him, he just laughed like a big, overgrown kid. His brain had obviously been affected. She saw Jupiter's questioning look.

"Hey, I had a very hug-less childhood! So I'm making up for it!" she yelled at him, letting go of Pluto.

"You had? I'd say your still having, midget," he smirked down at her small frame. He had noticed she was small for her age, quite a bit shorter than Ruby.

"I'm not short! You guys are just really tall!" Luna wailed, hurt.

"What..you..name?" Pluto asked happily. Luna felt sorry for him, he was obviously retarded.

"I'm Luna…and I swear I'm not a midget! Uh, it's genetic! My mom was really small!"

"Pretty..name," Pluto commented slowly, grinning. "Yours?" He handed her back the gun that had hit him when Ruby threw it out the window, much to Jupiter's consternation. She smiled and took it from him, tucking it back into it's holster.

"Pluto, where's Lizard?" Jupiter asked, getting annoyed.

The retarded man thought for a moment before grinning and grabbing the back of Luna's hoodie, lifting her up, obviously planning to carry her to Lizard instead of simply showing them.

"Wait! Pluto, what the hell are you doing?! Put me down or I'll shoot you! Hey, give me back my gun! Pluto I'm gonna bite you!! Ah! Ah! So close! So damn close! Can't reach! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Luna screamed, fighting against Pluto while Jupiter yelled, who was definitely much stronger than her.

He walked out into the desert with Jupiter following behind. Luna finally stopped struggling and mentally prepared herself to meet her father.

----------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- Yay, Shay-piratess rewrote! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!


	3. Meeting

"You know Pluto, even though I'm enjoying being carried everywhere, I would like to get back on the ground!" Luna yelled, kicking the man in the leg. In retaliation, he turned her upside down, holding her by the ankle, then dropped her unceremoniously on the dusty ground and burst out laughing.

"I hate you," she muttered heatedly, glaring up at Pluto, who looked thoroughly hurt by her cutting words.

Jupiter jumped in immediately, spying a grand opportunity to ward Luna off and jumping at it. "If you don't like it here, piss off home! Go back to where you came from! Or I'll kill you myself!"

"Gun," Luna said simply, pointing to her weapon before standing up. She ignored Jupiter's attempt to make her leave. "And anyway, my stupid mom burnt down our house while I was kind of in it…so I can't go home." She stared from Jupiter to Pluto with round, golden eyes, which had been inherited from her mother.

"So," chuckled Jupiter triumphantly, "even the bitch got tired of you!" He watched for her reaction closely.

"No! Like I said, she was a certified bitch, an evil bitch at that! An evil bitch who set fire to the house when I was asleep!" Luna nearly screamed the last sentence, waving an arm around wildly as if she was trying to hurt something. "That night still haunts me! And my twin sister died!" she screeched, and then realized what she had just said. "Oh, shit," she mumbled, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Twin sister?" Jupiter asked, suddenly less intimidating.

Luna wrung her hands nervously, staring everywhere but at the curious Jupiter. "I said nothing about a twin sister, why are you making these weird accusations up? All that happened was my mom tried killing me so I got her back; end of story," Luna muttered, hurriedly walking past him over to Pluto before he could ask anymore on the painful subject.

"So, are we going to find Lizard or what?" she asked cheerfully. Pluto nodded and they continued on in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Wait here, and stay quiet," Jupiter hissed. He and Pluto walked ahead to a pile of wood.

Curious, Luna craned her neck past the men and her mouth dropped open in surprise. A third man was sitting crosslegged on the sand with his back towards them, two boards laying across his lap. He appeared to be hammering the two pieces together.

Luna took in the back of his sunburnt arms, marvelling at his white-blonde hair with dark gray roots. He busily hammered away at the boards, unaware of his father and brother approaching him. He wore a faded vest and matching pants, both in poor condition. A long, dangerous-looking spike belt lay in a heap close by.

"Lizard!" Jupiter barked. Lizard jumped, shocked, as he swung the hammer down, missing the nail, and instead pounding his thumb.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!" he screamed, jumping up and whirling around. He stared hatefully at his family for scaring him, sucking his throbbing thumb angrily.

"Got a girl here who wants to see you," said Jupiter carefully, not wanting to enrage his violent son further.

Lizard narrowed his icy blue eyes, so unlike his daughter's. "The only audience any girl will have with me is flat on her back with her legs spread!"

Jupiter smirked, causing Lizard to shift uncomfortably. He knew Jupiter was up to no good.

"You don't wanna fuck this chit, I promise you that!" He folded his arms, amusement etched on his face. Lizard huffed in annoyment.

"What, she's fat? That ugly, huh?"

Jupiter beckoned to Luna, who ran forward eagerly. He pushed her towards Lizard like a trophy he'd just won.

"Too damn young for me," Lizard growled, glaring at the girl that he had no idea was his only child. "Chop 'er up and eat her."

Luna should have been angry, but she felt a rush of hurt and excitement. "You don't want to do that, Lizard!"

"Why not?" He stared curiously at her. Those eyes certainly looked familiar.

"Well, I'm your daughter," she said shakily, terrified he would reject her.

A ringing silence followed. Lizard's blue eyes stared into Luna's golden ones incredulously. His jaw opened and closed several times, not knowing what to say. He swallowed and asked, "You're not lying, are you?" Luna shook her head earnestly.

He put a hand over his brow and asked, "How did this happen?"

Seeing that she was not in immediate danger, Luna offered, "My mom told me you raped her fifteen years ago."

Lizard dropped his hand, shocked. So that's where he had seen those hauntingly familiar eyes before!

"Well, this is a lot for me to digest," he muttered distractedly. "Give me some time to think this over and let it sink in."

Luna relaxed. "Okay, dad...daddy...Can I call you dad, or daddy?"

"Neither," Lizard snapped, "until I think this over!"

Satisfied, Luna led the way back to the village, followed by a confused Lizard and a chortling Pluto and Jupiter.


	4. I'm not a demon

Lizard growled angrily, glaring down at the ground as if this was all it's fault, and glancing over at Luna, who was walking further ahead talking to Pluto.

"How'd this happen?!" Lizard snarled at Jupiter, as though he were somehow responsible and knew the answer. The older man gave him a questioning look.

"Thought I taught all of ya about babies," Jupiter muttered, giving Lizard a look that clearly said he had nothing to do with it. "When you fuck females---"

"I KNOW WHERE THE FUCK THEY COME FROM!!!" Lizard yelled furiously, his blue eyes flashing dangerously, ready to murder his father for thinking he was that stupid. "Where did she come from?!" he growled, pointing at his daughter.

"Hell, she's a little bitch demon," Jupiter answered, rubbing his still painful shoulder. Luna stopped and turned around slowly, glaring, her eyes full of hatred and anger.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING DEMON!!!" she screamed hysterically, pulling out her gun and aiming at Jupiter. But before she could do anything else, Pluto came up behind her and snatched away the weapon. Luna tried to grab it back, but the taller man held it up out of her reach.

"Too bad, shorty," Jupiter smirked evilly, secretly glad that he was not under the wrong end of the gun. He found it rather amusing to annoy the small girl. In retaliation, she started muttering dark curses directed at him.

"Bet yer flat, too," he grinned lasciviously, reaching out a hand and placing it against her chest, ignoring the growling sound coming from her. "Yeah, I was right! Flat as a board!" Jupiter chuckled, rubbing his hand over her chest. She slapped his hand away. She was his granddaughter, for heaven's sakes!

"You're gonna be dead in the morning…" Luna hissed, seething. Lizard couldn't tell whether the look on her face was embarrassment or pure anger, but it was certainly an interesting look. He had to admit the kid had spirit. Jupiter started poking her horns annoyingly, smirking as he saw her twitching; probably trying to resist the growing temptation to kill him.

"Pluto! They're being mean to me!!" Luna wailed, running over to Pluto and hugging him. He childishly wrapped an arm around her small frame protectively and managed a glare at his father. Luna let go of her friend and marched off in the opposite direction of the village, into the vast desert. Lizard made no move to stop her, figuring she'd come back when she was feeling better. He returned to his work, but his mind was on Luna.

"She's fun," Jupiter commented smugly to himself before trailing in the direction of his house.

"What happened?" Big mama asked when he finally walked through the door after the short walk back.

"Nothing of interest, I wanted him to kill her…" Jupiter mumbled, disappointment in his gruff voice.

"What did Lizard say?" she pressed.

"He's gonna think it over, that's it."

Ruby came from another room and looked around with mild interest. "Where Luna?" she asked, craning her neck to look around her father to see if she was shielded from view by his tall frame.

"The brat went off into the desert," Jupiter answered, unconcerned.

"Alone? What if Goggle tries to eat her?!" Big Mama asked worriedly.

"Why would he do that?" Jupiter asked, although the look on his face suggested he wanted just that.

"I don't know, he hasn't met her?" Big Mama asked, frowning.

"I'd be more worried about poor Goggle, that demon is nasty when she's pissed!" the older man cursed. He turned around and was shocked to find Luna standing behind him with her arms crossed and a glare on her face.

"Whoa! Where the hell did you appear from?!" Jupiter yelled in sudden fright.

"I came through the door…" Luna stated simply, then she smiled. "Hey, I wanna show you something!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"What?" he asked suspiciously, not trusting her.

"It's really amazing! You have to see it!" Luna smiled over her shoulder at him, leading him outside and around the back of the house, making sure no other mutants could see them.

"Okay, what's so great out here?" Jupiter asked, annoyed, looking around but not seeing Luna picking up a baseball bat off the ground she had placed there. He noticed it and glared at her.

"What you gonna do with that?" he growled menacingly. But his eyes contracted in sudden fear.

"Errrrrr...Oh! Look, a bear!" Luna exclaimed, pointing frantically behind him. She couldn't believe how stupid Jupiter really was when he very foolishly turned around. Luna raised the bat up and smashed it into his head with a loud yell. The older mutant fell down to the ground, not moving.

"HA! That's what you get for calling me a demon and touching me inappropriately!!!" she yelled triumphantly, tossing the bat away. "Okay, time to take you home!" the young mutated girl declared, deftly grabbing his left leg and beginning to drag him. Even though he was quite big and she was small, she was strong like her father.

'I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see this!' she thought to herself with a smirk. This would certainly be promising...

------------------------------------

Thanks again to Shay-piratess, luv ya! pwease review, I like reviews but no flames


	5. Little Goblin

Luna dragged Jupiter along the dusty road towards his house, smiling almost insanely. A strong hand gripped her shoulder from behind, causing her to jump with fright. Cyst stood there, glaring at her with his shotgun in hand.

"Wha' happened?!" he growled angrily, pointing at the still unconscious Jupiter. Luna looked at Cyst, and looked at his gun, wishing Pluto hadn't taken hers.

Conjuring up a malicious smile, Luna said, "Well, Jupiter, being as stupid as he looks, somehow managed to hit himself with a bat while I danced around the great shrubbery of turnips." Luna giggled before jumping up and down with a fist in the air. "Turnips for all!" she cheered happily, acting goofy. Cyst stared at her, amazed. He had always thought his own family was insane, but this changed his mind. Not even when he, Lizard, and Goggle had gotten Pluto drunk just to see the effects had he seen such insanity. Luna began dancing around him, singing.

"See the little goblin, see his little feet and his little nosey-wosey, isn't the goblin sweet?"

Cyst ignored her and kneeled down checking if Jupiter was still alive. He felt relieved when the man groggily opened his eyes and sat up moaning something incoherent.

"You okay?" Cyst asked. Jupiter stood up shakily, glaring at the girl smiling like an idiot at them.

An ugly mask of fury covered his dirty face as he stared at Lizard's immature daughter. "You are dead!" Jupiter yelled, charging at her, reaching in his pocket for his knife.

Luna had already been prepared for this. "Looking for this?" she asked, giggling, holding up the blade and swinging it tauntingly. He glared at her hatefully. So what if he upset Big mama, Ruby, and Pluto; and maybe even Lizard. She was going to die! Jupiter growled at Luna and swung at her with his fist, which she dodged without any trouble. Cyst decided he had enough of watching this and thumped the barrel of his shotgun down on Luna's head.

Jupiter grinned and was about to make a remark when Cyst thumped him too.

"CYST!" Jupiter yelled furiously at his brother, who glared back in annoyance.

"What 's going on?" Big Mama demanded, stomping out of her house, Ruby following close behind.

"The demon tried to kill me!" Jupiter snarled angrily, pointing at Luna.

Luna huffed and folded her arms. "There is a difference between trying to kill someone and simply knocking them out," she seethed.

"Demon bitch!" he growled.

"Old bastard!" she retorted.

"Shut up both of you!" Big Mama growled, getting very annoyed. Why couldn't they act somewhat their own age instead of fighting like children?

A look of genuine hurt followed by anger washed over Luna at Jupiter's words. "I don't like it when people call me a demon!" she wailed, turning to the obese woman. Big Mama thumped her on the head with a meaty fist.

"What the . . . What was that for?!" Luna yelled, shocked at the woman's sudden move. "Why does everyone hit me?!" Big Mama sighed, frustrated. The girl couldn't have been that stupid. "You hurt Jupiter!" she yelled.

"Why can't we just chop her up and eat her?" Jupiter muttered to his wife, giving her a look that clearly said it should be done.

Overhearing Jupiter, Luna retorted, "You wouldn't want to eat me; you have no idea where I've been, I could have rabies or something for all you know." Luna smirked at him.

"Luna, why do you have to being so annoying?!" Big mama shouted, glaring at the much smaller girl. Luna stared at her with a blank face before answering.

"Because I'm a complicated type of person: sometimes I'm nice, sometimes I'm nasty, and sometimes I like to sing songs about little goblins…" she grinned before starting her little song and dancing around again, much to everyone's embarrassment.

Luna totally missed their expressions. "See the little goblin, see his little feet---." Jupiter stuck his foot out and tripped her over. Luna landed against the hard dusty ground with a loud thud. She laid there with her face in the dirt for a moment, growling.

"ASSAULT! That was assault! You all saw it! He attacked me!" Luna exclaimed, sitting up, spitting some sand out of her mouth. She looked at Jupiter fiercely. "I will get you! When you least expect it, I'll get you! Because I'm going to kill you! Oh, yes, and it will be so fun!"

Pluto wandered past at that exact moment and saw the group of people. He walked over and grabbed Luna by her hoodie again and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"…And it will be sooooooooo painful for you! I will make you suffer!" she shouted as she was carried away. She gave Jupiter an evil grin. "Hey, Pluto, where are we going?" Luna asked, soon finding out as Pluto walked over to Lizard's house, opened the front door, and pushed her roughly inside. He then went off to do whatever he did in his free time.

Lizard walked into his house a few hours later and found Luna lying on an old couch, she had taken the hoodie off and was using it as a pillow. He saw that she wore a tight white tank top. He stopped and stared at her, she was sickeningly thin and he could see how her rib cage was showing through grossly, almost skeleton-like. And her upper body and most of her arms were covered in what looked like burn scars.

"Why are you staring?" she asked, a little irritated. She was self conscious about the scars."Wha' happened?" Lizard asked, nodding at the healed wounds.

"Fire hurts," Luna muttered simply before sitting up and pulling back on the concealing clothing.

"Your sister die in fire?" Lizard asked. Luna rewarded him with a glare; Jupiter must have told him... damn that old bastard.

She sighed. "My sister didn't die… she just went away and she'll come back," Luna mumbled. Lizard stared at her a moment longer before going off to his bedroom.

-------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- I want reviews before anymore updates ok? Thanks Shay-piratess for helping me, love ya!


	6. Jeb

Jupiter looked around his house, smiling. Big Mama was peacefully asleep in an armchair. The house was silent, peacefully silence, and he had been Luna-free for about two hours . . . Until---

"HI EVERYBODY!!!!!" Luna cheered, running in and dragging an exhausted Ruby behind her.

'Good feeling's gone,' Jupiter thought bitterly as Big Mama woke up with a jolt, looking like she had almost had a heart attack.

"None of you guys ever leave the desert, right?" Luna asked. Big Mama nodded, confirming this information. Luna sighed, crossing her arms, thinking about something that had been bothering her. "Hey, why does that guy at the gas station know about you?"

"He sends people our way if we don't kill him and send him valuables," Jupiter told her, hoping it would scare her away.

"Oh, so he sort of works for you?" Luna asked, getting an evil idea.

"Yes," the older man confirmed.

Luna smirked evilly, "I think I'll go see him, I want my gun back, though."

Jupiter glared at her, he wasn't stupid enough to give her anything she could use against him. "I ain't giving you a weapon!"

"What if he attacks me?" Luna asked putting on a cute face. Jupiter gave her a look that clearly said 'I want that to happen.'

"What if he attacks Ruby? She's going with me!" Luna said, pointing to the girl standing next to her, smiling innocently as usual.

"Take Lizard with ya," Jupiter muttered. Luna nodded and ran out the door, dragging Ruby behind her. Jupiter followed them as they went over to Lizard's house, entered, and ran up the stairs and to Lizard's bedroom. She stood just ouside of his door, listening.

"Hey Daddy! Time to wake up!" Luna called, but was only greeted by some angry growls coming from the other side of the door.

"Lizard! Git up before I kick the door down!" Jupiter yelled. After some shuffling sounds and dark threats directed at 'the fucking assholes in his house,' Lizard came out glaring at his father, daughter, and sister.

"You gotta take these two out to the gas station," Jupiter told him, nodding towards Luna and Ruby.

"They can go by themselves!" Lizard growled.

"I'm not giving the demon a gun! And I want someone protecting Ruby!" Jupiter seethed. He couldn't care less about Luna's safety, he just wanted Ruby to be alright. Lizard glared at him one more time before giving in and picking up his spike strip and slinging it over his shoulder with a sulk.

Jupiter smirked at his son, knowing he had won, "You get some father-daughter bonding time too!" He grinned evilly.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get him later," Luna muttered to Lizard, who raised a brow but said nothing. Jupiter followed them back outside and watched as the trio walked off into the desert.

"Luna, what are we going to get?" Ruby asked, walking along side the other girl.

"Anti rejection drugs," Luna answered. Ruby looked at her confused, obviously having no idea what she was talking about.

"It's just medicine, alright?"

Jeb looked up from the counter in the gas station where he was counting some money when they walked through the door, grimacing slightly when he saw Lizard, the one mutant he feared the most, along with his sister, who he never saw as a threat at all. He stared at Luna, surprised to see she was still alive.

"Lizard's my dad!" Luna smiled at him.

'Oh that's just great, she's probably like him,' Jeb inwardly cursed.

Luna marched straight over to him, smirking evilly.

"I'm Luna and these are my henchmen, Number One and Number Two!" she explained, pointing to Lizard and then Ruby. "Ok there's only one reason I would come all the way over here to this shit hole---you're going to go into the nearest town and get me some anti rejection drugs, got it?" she demanded, giving him a look that almost mirrored Lizard's when he was making demands.

"Why the hell should I help you?" Jeb asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I will hurt you!"

"Jupiter won't allow it, you guys need me alive!" Jeb grinned back at her menacingly. Luna simply shrugged and walked over to Lizard before either could stop her. Not that Lizard would have wanted to as he hated Jeb too. She pulled the gun out of his pocket, ran and jumped up onto the counted and, without warning, shot Jeb in the leg.

"SHIIIITTTTTTT!!!" he yelled, falling heavily to the floor, clutching his newly wounded leg.

"I think you'll survive with that, and now that you have to go to the hospital, you can get me my drugs while you are there." Luna smiled innocently at him, as if she had done nothing wrong.

"You fucking bitch! No way I'm helping you!!!" Jeb cried, slowly standing back up and holding onto the counter for balance. Luna walked over to him and placed an arm around him. He let her support him, not wanting to fall down again. She led him over to where Ruby was standing by the door.

With one hand she grabbed the bottom of Ruby's dress and with the other she held Jeb's hand, smiling innocently at them. In one fast movement Luna pulled up Ruby's dress and forced Jeb's hand down onto the girl's private area. Ruby let out a loud scream, and Luna quickly pulled out a camera from her hoodie pocket and started taking pictures of the scene.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" Jeb cried, wrenching his hand back as Lizard began to laugh. Luna shoved him into Ruby making them both fall to the floor, with him laying on top of poor Ruby. Lizard simply smirked evilly while watching, rather enjoying the show before him.

"Ha! I have photographic evidence of sexual assault!" Luna yelled, waving the camera for all to see. "Unless you want me showing these to Big Mama and Jupiter then you better go and get me those drugs! And just think of what Jupiter will do to you if he thinks you raped his baby girl!"

"You forced me to touch her!!" Jeb cried hysterically.

"Oh, yeah? Who is everyone going to believe, you dirty rapist?"

"Lizard saw you!" Jeb yelled, pointing at the man standing behind them. Lizard glared at him amusedly, he had been waiting so long to be able to torture him like this. "I ain't helping you, asshole."

Jeb stared at the two evil mutants in front of him, and then to Ruby who was shakily getting up from the floor. He could just imagine Jupiter coming over to kill him personally.

"Jupiter won't believe you!" Jeb cried, panicking. Luna smirked at him and then turned around, heading for the door.

"Alright, I'll go show them to him now and see if he does or doesn't," she said, grinning back at him.

"You got nowhere to develop that film anyway!" He was becoming more frightened.

"I can do it myself in a dark room!" Luna declared, opening to door and stepping outside.

"Alirght! I'll help you…" Jeb muttered in defeat, looking as if he was about to cry. Luna turned around, smiling at him.

"Good boy, though I think I'll keep the photos, just in case I need you to do something else."

Jeb limped back over to a chair and sat down. "Should have know something that spawned from Lizard would be trouble…" he muttered with his head in his hands.

As they walked back out towards the text village Lizard asked,

"Does that even have any film?" He gestured to the camera.

"Nope, but he doesn't need to know that," Luna smiled back at him. Lizard chuckled lightly, a little proud that his child turned out to be so evil.

Lizard walked into the living room of his house and watched his daughter sitting on the dirty floor drawing on sheets of paper with some old crayons. He slumped down onto the couch.

"Hey, I got a a plan!" Luna exclaimed, jumping up and holding some of the pictures and running over to Lizard. "We dig a tunnel using only spoons and release Pluto out in a town! Think of the damage he could do!" she held up a drawing of Pluto chopping up some people with an axe. "See? See? That would be fun!"

"Yeah, that's great," Lizard muttered, uninterested. Luna shuffled through the papers in her hands and showed him another one.

"Look, a cat! Meow!" Luna smiled stupidly

-------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- More reviews pwease! I only update if I get them


	7. Mischief by Moonlight

Cybil kitty- Thanks for the reviews! And by the way if you don't like this story, why are you reading it? Don't like it, don't read it. Simple, so don't waist time by flaming me because I will ignore you, now go do something useful like jab your eyes out with a pen, and learn not to waist people's time.

For the people who do actually like this story, please read on!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna sat on the windowsill in the tiny spare bedroom Lizard had let her stay in, staring out at the Test Village covered in darkness of the night. Lost in her own thoughts, she wondered how lucky she was; it had already been a whole day living with her real family and they hadn't killed her.

But she knew it wouldn't last. When Luna had planned on coming to the desert and finding her father, she hadn't thought about what to do after. Five years, that's how long she had been looking for Lizard, and now that she had met him, what was the point of living anymore? Why not just give up?

Luna hugged her arms from the cold, shivering. Who would have known a desert was so freezing cold at night? She looked over at the bed and considered going to sleep.

'Fuck that, I'm not sleeping! I can't really trust anyone here,' Luna thought bitterly. She could just imagine Jupiter coming in while she was sound asleep and vulnerable to kill her. She glanced around the small and shabby room, checking to make sure that no one was there. She always felt like she was being watched by something, even though psychologists had told her she was paranoid and that was to be expected after what had happened to her.

Luna hated those people, always trying to find out what was going on in her head. SCREW THEM! How could they possibly understand how she felt? They all deserved to die.

"Assholes," she growled quietly. Luna moved off of the windowsill, looking around once more for good measure. When she was quite sure nobody was there, she walked over to the door and went down to the kitchen. Luna saw what looked like a severed human leg laying on the table, bathed eerily in silvery moonlight, and smirked evilly; Lizard probably had fun killing that stupid person. Luna walked over to a wooden cabinet and pulled open one of the drawers open. It was full of knives, to her delight.

She took out a meat cleaver it; but it wasn't enough though. After rummaging around, Luna found some six-inch nails and a hammer that would work nicely for scaring the crap out of Jupiter. She pocketed the nails and hammer and left the house, making a mental note to thank Lizard for having a wide variety of resources on hand to choose from.

She ran silently through the Test Village and stopped outside the house where Jupiter, Big Mama, and Ruby lived. Luna knew Jupiter wasn't stupid enough to leave the doors unlocked, especially after she had threatened many times to hurt him. So if she wanted to get in without being found out, she would have to find another way inside.

Luna walked around the house until she saw an open window on the second floor. With a lot of trouble she managed to climb up, easily sliding her thin frame through the window and landing on the floor a little too heavily for her liking. Damn.

"Uh… who there?" Ruby mumbled slowly, sitting up from her bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"It's me, go back to sleep" Luna whispered, inwardly cursing at herself for waking someone up. Oh, well, at least it wasn't Big Mama or Jupiter.

"Luna, why you here?" Ruby asked, becoming very awake and staring wide eyed at the intruder.

Luna thought for a moment, trying and failing to come up with a good excuse and 'I was going to mess around with your dad; scaring him until he pissed on himself,' didn't sound good at all.

"Erm… I forgot I left my meat cleaver in here so I came to get it," Luna offered by way of an explanation with a weak smile, holding up and pointing to the object in her hand. "I have it now, so I'll just be going," she said, hurrying out of Ruby's room. She crept along the dark hallway, opening a door to another bedroom; it was definitely Jupiter.

Luna moved silently and close to the floor, watching the man sleeping, completely unaware of what was happening. She stopped when she was at the side of the bed, staring at him. The walkie talkie that was on the bedside table made a loud static sound before a man's voice came through it. She froze in her spot, not daring to move lest he hear her and it would be ruined.

"Jupiter, you there?" Goggle asked. Jupiter mumbled something along the lines of 'fucking asshole, it's the middle of the night,' and sat up, grabbing the small device.

"What the fuck do ya want?!" Jupiter snapped angrily. Since his eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark, he didn't notice Luna watching him intently.

"There's a car coming in the desert," Goggle replied. Luna jumped up, landing on Jupiter's back and wrestling the walkie talkie away from him.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!?" Jupiter cried in surprise.

Ignoring Jupiter, Luna pressed the talk button and cried through it, "Hiya! I'm Luna, your Goggle, right? I've heard about you and I'm going to come and see you when I'm not torturing Jupiter." Luna said this while sitting on Jupiter's back. He was being rather still, and most likely amusing himself with ideas about how many ways he could kill her.

"Can you kill?" Goggle asked hopefully, though there was a touch of doubt in his raspy voice.

"Yeah, I'll kill anything that pisses me off. I killed my mom!" Luna said, and grabbed Jupiter's arm, twisting it backwards in a painful position. He yelled and fought against her, but seeing as she was sitting on his back with him laying on his stomach it was impossible to get her off.

"GET OFF'A ME!!!" Jupiter yelled furiously. Luna jumped off and ran towards the window and opened it, laughing triumphantly. He stood up and went for her but she was already out the window. Luna leaped down, landing outside with a loud thud.

"Bye-bye, asshole!" she called over her shoulder as she ran off into the darkness, laughing uproarously.

Lizard walked out of his house, somewhat pissed off that he had to go hunting tonight instead of sleeping, though he hoped he would be able to fuck a helpless woman. He was so damn horny. Pluto was already waiting for him, standing with Jupiter on the edge of the village.

"Lizard, if ya don't control that demon, I'm holding you responsible for its' actions!" Jupiter snarled angrily at his eldest son.

"Ain't my problem" Lizard said, uninterested. The only thing he was interested in was spreading a woman's legs in opposite directions.

"Its your fault she was born!" Jupiter yelled accusingly. Pluto made a happy sound in the background but they didn't look at what he was doing.

"You know you could have him castrated," Luna suggested. Both Jupiter and Lizard spun around, staring at her in shock. She was standing behind them hugging Pluto, who was grinning happily. Jupiter looked thoughtful and seemed to be considering doing it.

Lizard glared at him. "Try it and I'll skin you," he growled as he tightened his grip on his spike strip. He turned around and headed out towards the desert, followed by Pluto and Luna. Jupiter glared after her before going back to his house, defeated. Lizard glanced over at Luna who was holding Pluto's hand as she walked.

"Piss off little brat," Lizard muttered. He didn't do it to be completely mean, he just wanted some sex, and he didn't want her around while he was doing it.

"I wanna help!" Luna wailed, clinging to Pluto even more.

"What are you gonna do? Annoy them to death? And all you got is a cleaver. I bet you can't even use it," said Lizard evenly, becoming more and more desperate to shake her off.

"Dad, a lifetime of being tortured by Satan and all of his Hellish friends is a wonderful picnic compared to five minutes with me and this cleaver!" Luna smirked, fingering the sharp object. Lizard sighed, frustrated; no boning anyone tonight.


	8. Disturbed

Lizard, Luna, and Pluto sat behind a collection of large rocks about half a mile away from an SUV with a trailer attached.

"Hey, why weren't you sent when I came?" Luna asked, looking at the two adult men.

"I was, but Ruby found ya first; now shut it or they'll hear you," Lizard growled disgustedly. This wasn't fair! Why did he have to baby-sit the kid? He wanted to be fucking a woman, not making sure Luna wasn't going to get hurt. So what if she managed to knock out Jupiter? He could have done that blind folded, it didn't take a lot to trick that man; set a trap with some food for bait and you'd have him.

And besides, just because the kid said she'd killed before didn't mean anything. She'd probably go in and maybe beat the people up a bit, then get scared and make him do it. Or she would try stopping him and his brother from killing them altogether.

A little animal jumped out of the trailer's window and landed neatly on the sand, making the bell on its collar tingle.

"Tabby, come back here," a young girl of about fourteen or fifteen years called, running out and picking up the cat. Luna's golden eyes widened as she recognized that voice; it was her cousin, Cheryl. Fuck, she couldn't kill her, but she knew where ever Cheryl went, her bitch mother wasn't too far behind.

Their mothers had been sisters. Cheryl's mother seemed to have been affected because for years her sister had suffered as a result of getting raped and becoming pregnant with her attacker's daughters. But Luna could care less if her aunt was killed here; in fact, it would please her. She knew her aunt had helped her mother start that fire.

Lizard stared at the girl, she was a little young for his taste, but she would do nicely. Now, if he could send Luna and Pluto to do something else he could get her.

"Hauuuuuuuuu." Luna made a random noise, causing him to look down at her. She was sort of cute, with large golden eyes and small frame. She placed a small hand on his arm, smiling at him.

Cheryl picked up the cat, walked back to the trailer, and went inside. Luna smiled, she was safe for now.

"I'll go in first!" Luna declared, standing up, Lizard grabbed her retreating leg and tried forcing her back down.

"You blow our cover, little bitch!" he growled.

"No, I won't, and I'll send out a woman for you." Luna smirked. Lizard thought it over for a moment and let go and watched as she went over to the trailer. Maybe this wasn't a good idea; Jupiter would give him hell if he found out he let a little kid mess up a kill just because he wanted to get some action.

Luna slowly approached the trailer, and looked through the open door. Cheryl sat on a couch in the corner with the cat sitting on her lap. Luna was right, her aunt was there. She stared at the woman with her eyes full of hatred; but she would be nice and trick her into going outside, leaving her and Cheryl alone.

"Long time no see," Luna said, leaning casually against the door frame, hiding the meat cleaver behind her back and out of sight. "

Oh, it's you. Thought we wouldn't find you, eh?" her aunt growled at her. However, Luna smiled happily back.

"Why are you here, auntie?" she asked while running her fingers over the blade behind her back.

"You know very well why, to take you back to the mental institution," the older woman said menacingly.

"Hauuuuuuu, but I don't like it there," Luna whined, looking truly upset. The woman walked towards her, taking something out of her pocket. A syringe full of an unknown liquid. Luna suddenly had the unpleasant feeling that that was meant for her, and whatever it was wouldn't have any good effects.

"What's in that?" Luna asked, backing away a little and tightening her grip on the cleaver as she glared at her aunt.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't come willingly."

Luna brought the cleaver from behind her back, smiling evilly, though she was trying to think of a way to get her aunt outside to Lizard and Pluto.

"Mother, please stop it!" Cheryl pleaded quietly.

"Bye-bye, bitch!" Luna yelled, spinning around and darting out the door of the trailer.

Lizard was getting bored waiting and instead began watching his retarded brother sitting next to him smiling brainlessly. He wondered what went on in that tiny brain of his sometimes, maybe he was thinking about eating, or he wasn't thinking anything at all and just sat there until he was told to do something. Maybe there was some liquor in that trailer, if there was he would keep most of it for himself, of course, but he might give some to Pluto, just to see him drunk again.

He heard Luna laughing and looked up to see her running towards them with a woman chasing her. Now that was more like it; he felt himself become hard. Luna tripped over her own feet and landed heavily in the hot sand. As she scrambled up, the woman grabbed her by her shoulders. Luna yelled furiously and blindly swung the cleaver. The woman screamed in pain as it embedded into her left arm. Luna yanked it back and blood spurted out of the wound and onto her a little. Her aunt crumpled to the ground, holding her injury, still screaming as hot tears fell down her face.

Luna watched in disgust as she pitifully cried, and then her face turned menacing as her mind filled with hatred.

"Why the hell are you crying?!" she yelled, kicking the helpless woman in the face. "If you want to cry, then cry! But you know, you're not going to solve anything by crying! Do you think that if you cry someone will take pity on you and help you? And that person will take however much pain in your place?! Do you realize how disgusting that is?! You never cared when Sol or I cried, did you?! So why the hell do you think I will when you do it!?" Luna screamed, raising the cleaver up to kill her.

Lizard, who had been watching with deep interest, rushed forward and shoved Luna out of the way; he didn't want her to kill a woman he could rape, especially since he hadn't had any sex in a long time. He'd let Luna chop her up later after he was finished. He dragged the screaming woman away while Pluto followed, laughing.

Luna sat in the sand, breathing deeply, staring at the blood on the cleaver. Hearing a tingling sound, she looked up to see the cat bounding up to her closely followed by Cheryl. The younger girl slowly approached her cousin and kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly. After not getting a reply, she continued. "I saw those men take mother away, are they going to kill her?" Cheryl asked. Like Luna, she hated her mother too. It was one thing they could relate to, but unlike Luna, Cheryl feared her mother a lot.

Luna stood up and walked back to the trailer, they sat on the couch. Tabby the cat made herself comfortable on Luna's lap.

"I think she remembers you" Cheryl smiled, Tabby had been Luna's cat but Cheryl had kept her after the fire. "She was lucky to get out of that fire alive," Cheryl said, thinking out loud. Luna glared at her. "Sorry," Cheryl whimpered, suddenly scared. Luna's glare didn't change, she decided to find out how much her cousin knew about that fire.

"So, have you seen Sol lately?" she asked casually. Cheryl stared at her sadly, getting rather uncomfortable about the situation.

"Um… Sol is dead," she said shakily.

"No she isn't, silly. My older sister will come back, you know," Luna smiled back at her. Now Cheryl was getting really scared, she didn't like the look on her cousin's face at all. "I wonder though, do you know something I don't? You seem to be hiding something."

"It's nothing at all really…" Cheryl said, staring in fear at Luna. Did she know?

"Liar…" Luna growled, getting angry. "It's wrong to keep secrets."

Cheryl stared down at her hands, thinking whether it would be best to tell her. Surely if she found out on her own she would be even more mad.

"I'm sorry, but I knew!" she cried as tears built up in her eyes. "I heard our mothers talking about setting your house on fire, but I knew if I told anyone I would be punished, maybe even killed."

"What?" Luna growled, staring hatefully.

"I tried to help! I did! But I was so scared because the last time I even yelled at my mother she broke my arm!" Cheryl cried. "It's my fault Sol died!"

"Lies…" Luna muttered. Cheryl stared at her while whiping at her eyes.

"Lies, lies!!! LIES!" Luna screamed, pinning Cheryl to the floor and strangling her. "You demoned Sol away! Give her back! Give my sister back to me!!!!" she screamed, grabbing the cleaver that had been lying on the floor by the couch. Cheryl screamed as Luna swung it down at her, plunging it into her chest. The younger girl's body gave a violent jerk and blood spilled from her mouth; Luna ripped the cleaver out before stabbing it back down and being covered with blood. She stood up, staring at what she had done. Dropping the cleaver to the floor, Luna laughed insanely.

"Big sister, see what I did for you?! I got rid of the ones who hurt us!" she screamed, doubling over, laughing maniacally.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- Thanks goes to Shay-piratess and my reviewers, more reviews would be nice ok?


	9. Family Love

"He sure takes his time, doesn't he?" Luna sighed, sitting on Pluto's lap as they sat just outside the trailer. It was late morning and the desert was starting to get very annoyingly hot, and a dead body does start to smell really bad in that sort of heat. Pluto nodded in agreement as he messed with her long hair, pulling out the hair bands that held it up and fingering the small horns growing out of her skull. Most of the time if someone even stared at the bone growths for too long she'd smash them over the head with a hard object.

After all, she was extremely sensitive about them, since they were the main cause for most of her suffering, and people thinking she was some kind of demon monster hurt her feelings. She would have even tore them out of her head just to get people to leave her alone, though it would have ended up killing her. They were really only badly deformed parts of skull and if they were removed she would have two large holes in her head.

But Luna felt safe with her Uncle Pluto, and was just beginning to drift off to sleep with Tabby lying curled up beside her legs when suddenly---

"You two comfortable?" Goggle asked in a teasing voice from over the walkie talkie. Luna's eyes snapped open and she grabbed Pluto's walkie talkie.

"Where the hell are you? Are you watching us?" she asked, slightly disturbed he could watch her.

"Yes, and you look sort of cute together like that," Goggle sneered.

"You know, Goggle, if you don't tell me where you are, you might end up having a little accident, like getting repeatedly run over by a truck," Luna growled, glaring out towards the hills where she guessed he was hiding.

"And how is that an accident?"

"… I could make it look like one…"

"You idiots stop playing around, this isn't a game! I'm sending Ruby down to take valuables to the gas station and you have to take the car to the crater," Big brain's voice wheezed through the walkie talkie.

"You idiots stop playing around, this isn't a game," Luna said in a mimicking voice, standing and tying her hair back up. A gunshot was heard and a few moments later Lizard appeared, dragging the body behind him.

"Hey, he returns!" Luna cheered happily.

"Where the fuck were you, Lizard?! And why weren't you answering my calls?!" Big brain snapped angrily. Lizard took out his own walkie talkie and growled into it.

"I was fucking!"

"How can you rape someone for three and a half hours?! Don't you ever get tired?!" Luna asked incredulously, staring at her father. She didn't realize that she was holding the 'talk' button when she said this. Big Brain overheard.

Lizard quirked a brow, shrugging. "I may be gettin' old but I can still fuck like a young man."

"The child has a point, you've been wasting time," Big brain muttered in response to Luna's comment.

"How am I a child? I'm almost sixteen," Luna asked, frowning.

"You're smaller than Ruby," Goggle pitched in over the small black device.

"Size has nothing to do with it! I am not a child!" Luna yelled, stomping the ground, having a small temper tantrum. Lizard stared at her, and then rolled his eyes and turned away looking at the body on the ground.

"Eh… And that's how I would act if I was a child," Luna stated sheepishly, realizing what she had just done. It wasn't long before Ruby appeared and scurried into the trailer and came back out with two suitcases, one full of anything worth money for Jeb at the gas station to sell and the other had food and clothing for the family.

"You take this one," Ruby said, giving Luna one of the suitcases before running off in the direction of the gas station. Pluto went inside the trailer and dragged out Cheryl's body.

"You killed her by yourself?" Lizard asked, looking down at his daughter.

"Yep!" Luna exclaimed, holding up her cleaver. Lizard patted her on the head. Excited, Luna threw herself onto Lizard, hugging him tightly.

"Love you, daddy!"

------------------------------------------

Cybil kitty- (Dies from shortness) sorry it wasn't long I couldn't think of anything to write, so please review, and no flames


	10. Fun and Games

"I know she's up to somethin'" Jupiter muttered peering out of the window, watching Luna walking down the road of the test village towards Lizard's house carrying a shovel with her cat running after her. She had explained to everyone that if they tried to eat her cat, she'd stab their eyes out.

"You're just being paranoid" Big mama reassured him, glancing at her husband from the armchair she was sitting in. Jupiter shot her a small glare before looking back to the window.

"I don't trust her" he mumbled walking over and sitting down next to his wife.

"She's small like him, he was always small, lean and fast" Big mama commented

"The small ones are always trouble, unlike Pluto, just tell him to sit and behave and he won't move for hours, no, the small ones are fast and seem to always somehow sneak up behind ya"

"I ain't small and you know it" Lizard growled

"How did you get in?" Big mama asked surprised, staring at her son.

"I'll make Pluto repair the window later" Lizard stated in a bored tone shrugging.

"You broke a window?!" Jupiter yelled in question angrily

"If ya don't want the windows broken, don't lock the damn doors" Lizard retorted glaring

"I wouldn't have to if you kept an eye on that evil demon of yours!"

"You know, castration might make him better" Luna said walking into the room, holding two bottles of beer and something wrapped in foil. The cat Tabby followed her and jumped up on the small coffee table. Jupiter scowled at it, he had told Luna not to bring that furry little critter into his house.

"Why are you here?!" Jupiter asked enraged

"I came in with him" she replied smiling happily, before adding "Oh and I also stole beer and Ruby gave me cake" Luna said nodding the cake that was wrapped in foil she held in her hands. Jupiter turned and glared at Lizard hatefully.

"Why did ya have to bring her with you?" he asked

"You said I should be keein' an eye on her" Lizard stated boredly, though he secretly liked the way Luna had started following him around like a baby chick hurrying after its mother.

"And what were you doing with that shovel?" Jupiter asked glaring at Luna.

"Digging" she replied while looking at the cake with a hungry expression.

"Diggin' what?" the older man asked suspiciously.

"A hole, what else do you think I've been doing? Attempting to dig my way to China?" Luna asked smirking. she turned her attention, which never really seemed to be set on anything for long, to the room they occupied and began mindlessly wondering around looking at anything that caught her eye.

Jupiter watched her intently, not daring to let her out of his sight for a moment, she noticed him glaring at her and smiled happily back, the man growled threateningly at her and tried moving back when she came closer to him and wrapped her thin arms around him in a big hug.

"Fuck off, ya little demon" Jupiter seethed roughly forcing her away from him.

"Mean" Luna wailed sticking her tongue out at him childishly before leaving the room and heading up the stairs.

"I say we kill her" Jupiter stated looking at his son and wife.

"That ain't gonna happen, she's my daughter and I say she's staying right here with me" Lizard said glaring at him, Jupiter had been afraid of that, shit, his son was becoming attached to that little monster, it would be impossible to get rid of her if she was under Lizard's protection.

"She'll just cause trouble!" Jupiter protested

"The girl is useful" Lizard said in his daughter's defense.

"And she looks and acts like a child" Big Mama pointed out, the two men gave her a look that clearly meant they didn't understand.

"When people come, we can send her out, they wouldn't think a little kid who acts innocently cute would want to cause them any harm, she could catch them off guard and kill them, if we sent someone like Lizard, or Pluto they would be suspicious" the fat woman explained.

* * *

"Hiya" Luna smiled pushing the door open and walking into the twins, Mars and Melody's room, the small children were sitting on the floor playing with some old building blocks, but when they saw Luna they jumped up and ran to her clinging onto her arms.

"Lulu, you come to play with us?" Melody asked hopefully staring up at the older girl, they heard a bell tinkle and she let released Luna when Tabbly trotted in.

"Kitty!" both Mars and Melody exclaimed, the small animal darted behind Luna's legs trying to hide.

"Don't scare her" Luna said picking Tabby up and calming her down, Mars stepped forwards holding out his small arms gently taking the cat when Luna placed her in his arms.

"It bite me?" Melody asked, unsure if it was safe to touch the furry animal, wondering if they were like coyotes, which they weren't allowed to go near in case the dangerous animals attacked them. Luna shook her head, and the little girl cautiously reached out a small hand, petting the cat which didn't seemed bothered really.

"Me likes kitty" she said smiling.

* * *

"Bye, bye" Luna waved walking out of Jupiter's house behind Lizard, carrying Tabby and the cake Ruby had given her in her arms.

"I'm gonna go get some sleep, you comin?" Lizard asked looking down at his daughter.

"Nope, I wanna go play" she replied, he nodded and ruffled her hair before walking to his house. Luna carried on through the village, coming to the swing set at the end of the row of houses where she had dug a rather wide and deep hole in the ground that she had covered with a large white bed sheet.

"And the yummy cake goes here" Luna said to herself placing the cake next to the hole on the side nearer to the open desert rather than the village. "All done" she smiled to herself, and now all she had to do was wait.

She kicked one of the mannequins off the swing seat and sat down gently rocking backwards and forwards watching Tabby sniffing the sandy ground before sitting down and beginning to lick her fur.

A short while later Jupiter walked out of his house, looking around he saw Pluto sitting on the porch of his house eating a human leg greedily, he also spotted at the far end of the village that little demon, sitting on the swings.

Moving closer to investigate he noticed her eyes were closed and she seemed to be dozing to sleep, it was a good time to get her back for everything she had done to him so far. Slowly making his way over the cake sitting innocently on the ground caught his attention. Why would someone leave a perfectly good piece of food like that on the ground?

He went forward to grab it, not noticing he stepped on the bed sheet. Jupiter gave a violent yell as he fell through into the hole landing on the soil hard. Luna, hearing the sudden yell opened her eyes becoming more awake, she stood up and peered down into the hole grinning.

"You know, I wasn't actually sure that this would work, but I guess you're stupider than I thought, huh?" she giggled.

"You fucking bitch! When I get up there I'm gonna kill you!" Jupiter yelled furiously.

"Well first you have to get out, don't you?" she asked smiling, he glared around the walls of the hole pit trying to find someway out. Unfortunately for him the walls were a shear drop with nothing to pull himself up with.

"Git me outta here!" he yelled up at her.

"But you said you're going to hurt me" Luna wailed "You can stay down there, bye asshole!" she called running off leaving him trapped.

* * *

**_Cybil kitty_**- Yes I know that this was overly hyper, but I was hyper writing it, and I haven't updated in ages because I was trying to get in contact with my Beta reader, but couldn't so I'm on my own now.

Also I noticed even though I love Goggle to death, he hasn't made a real apperence in this story... so I'll try and get him in... **(Huggles Goggle)** He's so cute


	11. Don't lie

Luna sat alone bored on the bed in her room blankly staring up at the musk colours ceiling. Jupiter hadn't been overly happy about the hole trap and had chased her around the Test Village for almost three hours wielding a pickaxe, which had been sort of fun until she had become tired and hid under Ruby's bed for the rest of the day.

But now she was bored with nothing to do, she decided it was best to give Jupiter a rest from her for a while and wanted to target someone else. She wouldn't dare do anything to Lizard, she would feel bad if she picked on sweet little Ruby, the twins or Big Mama, and it would be just too cruel to do something to Big Brain, poor guy had enough problems already. So it was between Goggle, Cyst or Pluto. Well Goggle was always annoyingly out in the desert which would make things harder and Luna guessed it would be bad to do something to Cyst, he had a shotgun, shotguns aren't exactly fun when they are used against you.

So she was left with only Pluto, but since he liked her, gave her hugs and was rather sweet actually when he wasn't having a temper tantrum, she wouldn't hurt him. She stood up and made her way down stairs where she found Lizard resting on the couch watching the old TV set, he looked up at her and asked.

"Where you goin'?"

"To go make Pluto hyper" she answered simply taking out a pot of caffeine tablets and holding them out from him too look at, he took them quickly reading the label and gave her a look that was somewhere between and smirk and being confused.

"Not that surprised you carry these on you actually, probably live on them" he stated more to himself in thought than to her handing them back before she walked out of the door.

* * *

"He very fast" Ruby commented, sitting beside Luna on Lizard's porch watching Pluto running up and down the main road of the Test village incredibly fast swinging his axe around madly. It had been about thirty minutes after the retarded man had eaten the caffeine tablets and now he had become very hyper.

"Looks like someone having a good time" Luna added before looking back to the younger girl who was cuddling up to her, Ruby was so adorable.

She rested her head on Luna's shoulder smiling slightly, it was nice having an older sister figure in the family rather than just having grown up big brothers. Even though she loved her brothers dearly, she often felt somewhat separated from them as the oldest Lizard seemly hated everyone and never let his emotions show, Ruby had secretly feared Pluto when she was younger as one moment he would be innocently child like and the next he would have a temper tantrum and try to destroy mostly anything that got in his way.

Goggle was always to one she was closet to, and on some long days she would sit beside him as he watched over the old desert road, even so, she had always longed for an older sister. Ruby wasn't as mindless as some people thought her to be, she had indeed noticed that since Luna had began living with them Lizard had seemed to calm down a little and stopped forcing people away so much. Although she had also noticed a few strange things about Luna, things that somewhat frightened her, in the four months that she had lived with them Ruby had noticed that she would change quickly, she had once overheard her parents, Big Mama and Papa Jupiter talking about it and Jupiter had said that it was almost like she changed into a demon before changing back.

It was very strange but sometimes Luna was like an innocent immature child and others she seemed rather psychotic

Glancing up at Luna, she saw that she was mindlessly scratching her throat and neck, Ruby had seen her doing this a few times before but never really took any notice until now that she saw painful looking red marks all over her skin, almost like she was trying to claw her own flesh off.

She gently reached up and pulled her hand away before she started to make herself bleed or something, she felt Luna jump slightly as if she hadn't noticed that she was there and blankly stared at Ruby.

"My legs hurt…" the blond haired mutant stated looking down at her thin legs, Ruby looked over but couldn't see anything to be causing her pain.

"The muscles in my legs are really weak" Luna explained before falling backwards so that she laid on the porch and stretched out "I'm sleepy" she sighed rubbing her large eyes. Ruby looked around and she noticed something, Tabby wasn't there, it was odd since that little animal followed Luna around everywhere.

"Where Tabby?" she asked, Luna merely shrugged from where she laid tiredly.

"I dunno, don't worry she's too fast for anyone to catch and eat her so she'll probably come back when she wants"

"Where Tabby come from?" the younger girl asked interested.

"Uh, I think my sister Sol found her as a stray" Luna answered as a sad expression took over on her face with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Is Sol dead?" Ruby asked, she had been confused for a while about this subject, Luna had once accidentally told Jupiter that she did have a twin sister and that she was dead, but then had calmed that she had 'gone away' when ever someone asked about her and avoided talking about it.

Luna sat up and stared at Ruby with what was almost a glare and simply replied "Sol didn't die"

"But why she not here with you?" Ruby asked, wanting to get a answer, she could tell something was deeply wrong here. Luna slightly raised her shoulders up and let them fall back down in what was half a shrug, clenching her deformed teeth together angrily. "Sol dead then" Ruby concluded and nodded slightly. She didn't even have time to scream out in shock before Luna had lunged at her and forced her onto her back with her hand locked tightly around Ruby's throat.

"LIAR!! SOL IS ALIVE!! NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" Luna screamed furiously as she continued to choke the younger girl, Ruby squeezed her eyes tightly shut terrified of what was happening to her, even if the pair of hands around her throat wasn't stopping her she was too frightened to scream for help.

She felt something wet and warm hit her face and opened her eyes slightly and she felt the grip on her neck was relaxing, she saw tears running down Luna's face. The older girl slowly got up off of Ruby and shuffled backwards away from her as she gasped heavily for air. Ruby looked up to see that Luna was sitting perfectly still with her head in her hands miserably as she continued to cry quietly and felt a pang of guilt for some reason.

Hearing a loud yell that sounded like a cross between a roar and laughter she turned to see Pluto running down the hill back into the village from the mines where he had apparently been still hyperactive.

"Oh god, what did ya do now?" Cyst asked with a tired sigh walking with a slight limp towards the two girls, knowing that a certain blonde haired girl had something to do with the fact his nephew was running around like a deranged drunken lunatic. His expression changed when he saw Luna crying, Luna never cried, at least he had never seen her do so before.

* * *

**_Cybil kitty_**- Yes I updated, now give me reviews please! I love my reviewers. This chapter was cut a little short but I think its ok, sorry about bulling little Ruby, I couldn't resist, I love you Ruby, I'm sorry


	12. Harmed

_**Cybil-kitty**_- Sorry but this isn't a real chapter, its more just a little bit for you people. I've been really despressed this week, hormones are such lovely little things. aren't they? Also I have spanish homework I really need to do. I don't think I'll update again untill I complete my long oneshot Outcasts, since I've been putting it off for a while but I'm over half way finished, So yeah... Oh! I want to say a big thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I love you people!

* * *

'It hurts! It really hurts!' Luna squeezed her eyes tightly shut and clenched her misshapen teeth together in pain while feeling warm liquid dripping from her fingers. Her hand was in agony; the pain was like her hand was on fire. Taking a shaking breath she slowly opened her yellow eyes and cringed looking down at her mutilated right hand. Long and rather deep wounds covered most of her hand while the fingernails of her little and ring fingers had been torn off completely. She watched with disgust as blood ran down from the wounds and dripped onto the table that she sat at.

She picked the bloodstained knife up again, holding it next to her injured hand. She tried to convince herself that it wouldn't hurt, after all she had experienced pain much worse than this before, compared to that slicing her hand a little was nothing!

Just one more nail and then she could be forgiven for attacking someone she cared about. She had tried to kill Ruby and needed to be punished. Even though Ruby hadn't told anyone about what had happened and seemed to have already forgiven her, she wouldn't forgive herself until she had suffered too.

Luna squeezed her eyes shut again as she slowly dug the tip of the knife's blade under her fingernail, hot tears of pain escaped from her eyes and ran down her face, she decided to it quick so it wouldn't hurt as much and yanked the knife upwards, taking the nail off as well. Clenching her jaws together managed to successfully muffle any painful cries, she dropped the knife down back onto the wooden table and clasped her other hand around the bleeding one, squeezing it tightly in pain.

Grabbing the thin trips of cloth that sat beside her on the table she began to tightly wrap up her hand, starting on fingers and working down until her whole hand was wrapped and, with quite some difficultly from only being able to use one hand, tied it off securely around her wrist.

Luna turned her head and blankly stared out of the open window, looking past the village and out into the open desert, the sun had began to set and filled the small bedroom in a golden light. Her face fell taking on an almost dead and emotionless appearance as she began to loss herself deep her own thoughts.

She was simply tired, so tired of pretending to be something she wasn't, everything she seem to be, she wasn't. She wasn't nice, she didn't really like playing tricks on people, she wasn't a cute little girl- but most importantly she wasn't Luna.

She was Sol, pretending to be her sister.


	13. Comfort

Lizard yawned loudly as he walked through the front door into his house, he had been out in the desert with Goggle and had gotten back home rather late, he wasn't sure or cared either what the time was but it must have been late seeing as the sun had set ages ago. The first thing he noticed when he entered the house was that how quiet it was. Luna couldn't have already gone to bed, she never seemed to sleep and was always if anything more active at night, most likely because it wasn't exhaustingly hot like it was during the daytime.

He carefully made his was up the old creaky staircase and along the landing to Luna's room. Gently pushing the door open he peered around the small room, his bright blue eyes searching vigorously. Lizard spotted the curled up shape of his daughter on the bed apparently sound asleep. He moved further through the door towards the bed. As his vision became accustomed to the darkness he saw that she was in fact awake and noticed how her golden eyes shined in the silver moonlight that pooled in through the window eerily like the smaller pair of yellow eyes of Tabby who sat beside the girl curled on the bed, watching Lizard intently. Moving closer still, he wondered why she hadn't said anything or moved at all, he came to the conclusion that something was obliviously wrong with her and asked her in a quiet voice, but she merely shrugged in response. Lizard sat down beside her and stared at her with a slight concerned look in his usually cold blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked again trying to find out why his daughter was refusing to talk to him, most of the time it was annoyingly hard to get her to shut up. He reached out and placed a gloved hand on her back and instantly felt her body shaking a little, was she cold? He couldn't think of what else could be wrong with her. After a few more minutes Lizard became somewhat agitated and shook her by the shoulder firmly.

"What's wrong?!" he growled annoyed, he inwardly cringed at how threatening he sounded, he was trying to find out what was wrong with her, not scare her. A small muffled sob escaped from the small girl and he noticed that her breathing was shaky and uneven, was she crying? He slowly reached out and placed a gloved hand on the side of her face and felt that it was wet and sticky, confirming he thoughts. Lizard pulled back slightly and once again simply stared at his daughter, not knowing what to do. He opted for acting on the first idea that came into his mind; he leaned over to her before slipping both of his arms underneath her small frame and lifting her onto his lap, cradling her closely.

Lizard began to gently stroke the back of her head trying his best to comfort her. He noticed that her skull was even more deformed that he had originally thought as he felt more bone lumps but they were small enough that you wouldn't be able to see them unless you parted her hair and looked up close. Where his other arm was wrapped around her waist he almost cringed as his arm rubbed against her ribcage. Luna's emaciated appearance reminded him of Suzie, Hades' only daughter, he supposed that they must both have the same medical condition.

After a while Luna seemed to have calmed down and Lizard with no trouble since she was so tiny he picked her up and sat her back down on the bed, then stood up to leave. He hadn't even taken one step forward before Luna's hand shot out and grabbed onto the bottom of his vest.

"Don't leave…" she said quietly. Lizard stared down at her for a moment with a blank expression but then the his light blue eyes filled with their usual coldness and he tried to pull away from her which only served in making her grip grow stronger.

"Let go" he growled grasping her hand and forcing it away, watching with accomplishment as the annoying hand retreated back to it's previous position sitting in her lap beside her other. Lizard suddenly noticed something he hadn't before looking at her hands, one was bandaged up.

"What happened?" he questioned reaching out his own leather-gloved hand and placing it upon her injured one, rubbing it gently.

"Got shut in a door" Luna lied, clasping her hands over his and staring at the floor and still not at him. "Please stay with me, I know I can't force you to be with me, it never worked before with other people…" he heard her mutter quietly. He looked at her confused, she was showing a side of her she never did before and he wasn't sure he liked it, he had never talked openly about his feelings to anyone before and in response nobody had ever talked to him about theirs. How was he supposed to deal with this sort of situation?

"Can't see why ya cling ta people, yer quick thinkin' and tough, yer fine on yer own" Lizard said honestly, he had always thought people clang to others because they were weak and couldn't stand up for themselves. When he was growing up he had always tried to distance himself away from his family.

"I'm tired of being alone…" Luna replied looking up with her large golden eyes, which reminded him so much of her mother, he guessed the only reason he could remember the woman was that she was the only one of his victims who had managed to escape. He continued to stare blankly at her deep in his own thoughts until the miserable sound of her sobbing quickly snapped him back to reality.

"I hate being alone… being alone is so cold, so painful!" she cried, trying her hardest to keep from crying but failed as the tears began to run down her face. Lizard sighed, she was crying again… that was just great. He supposed the only way he was going to get any sleep tonight was to let her sleep in his bed with him, she might of not wanted to sleep but he was so tired by now and he didn't want to be standing around in her room all night long, if she wanted to stay with him she would have to go to bed with him. He once again easily picked her up, holding her tightly against his own body with one arm under her legs and the other wrapped around her back for support. He carried her out through the narrow and dark hallway and into his bedroom.

Lizard pulled back the covers and plunked her down in one side of the big double bed, after shedding his spike strip and vest he climbed into the other side trying to stay as far away from her as possible, staring blankly at the window which from the silvery moonlight came in through.

He could feel Luna trying to snuggle up against his back and tried his best to ignore her, closing his bright blue eyes he began to drift off to sleep, but a thought kept bothering him.

"Why were ya cryin?" he asked rolling over to come face to face with his daughter, she stared at him with a mindless expression before taking her chance and snuggling up closely to him, resting her head on his chest.

"It's hard to forget your mother when she poured gasoline over you and set you on fire" she replied, Lizard nodded with his hand gently stroking the back of her head just behind the horn like growths which she seemed to really like, he thought about the bitch mother of his child. From what he already knew about the woman she deserved nothing less than what she got, she had abused, tortured and tried to kill his little girl and may or may not of killed his other girl.

Lizard wondered if anyone was looking for her just like that woman and the kid a few months back, she had said they were going to take Luna back to some place called a 'mental institution' if they were after her others most likely were too. Fuck them, if they tried taking Luna away from him he would slash their throats open, Luna was HIS daughter and nobody was taking her.

He had to admit that it was nice to have someone beside him in bed like this, the last time he had ever shared a bed before must have been with Pluto when they both were very small, so small that Goggle probably wasn't even born then. Goggle, if he knew about this he would never stop teasing his older brother, he had already annoyingly pointed out that Lizard had become kinder since Luna had been living with him.

"Doan tell Goggle or Jupiter 'bout this if ya do I'm skinin' the cat" Lizard warned peering down at her and finding that she was fast asleep, he pulled the covers up around her neck, resting his head on top of hers he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Luna moaned out in protest feeling something prodding her in the face she rolled over, but she felt a small weight move over her and something sharp grazing her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and met those of Tabby who was poking her with her paw.

"What do you want?" Luna asked yawning, the small animal meowed back in response and nudged her face against the girl she was trying to get up. Luna simply ignored her and closed her eyes again, snuggled back down into the warm bed. This apparently annoyed Tabby who promptly whacked Luna in the face with her paw.

"Wha!?" Luna eyes snapped open and she glared at the cat that meowed at her again. Knowing that Tabby wanted to be fed she forced herself up and out of bed, shoving Tabby to the hard wood flooring.

She watched as the cat happily rubbed itself against her legs and sat back down on the bed, she had gone to bed last night only wearing her skirt and tank top, she could see too much of her hideous body, she hated it so badly the way her bones stuck out from never being able to put on any weight, the way her legs wouldn't go straight, and those terrible scars she hated it all. The only thing she even somewhat liked was the fact that she was small; it made tricking people easier, nobody ever suspected the cute little girl who was really a deformed and sadistic monster.

She never understood how her sister had pulled it off, to appear so cute, so endearing and yet look identical to her. In her own eyes she was always a monster, something that had been rejected from hell for being so hideous but her sister had been the flower of hell, innocence surrounded by evil.

Something people never noticed before, not Cheryl, not their aunt not even their own mother had noticed was that they looked the same but were still completely different, no together they were both just the little hideous monsters spawned from the evil creature in the desert.

In her opinion they hadn't even been named correctly, Sol, the Sun always warm, bright and sunny, why on Earth had she been given that name? While her sister Luna, the Moon always lifeless, cold and dark, the complete opposite of what she was.

She decided not to dwell on it and stood and quickly left the room. After a sort trip to the small bathroom she went to her room to find her clothing. Her hoody and boots was right she left them, on the floor. Snatching up the overlarge hoody she pulled it on pleased with the way that it hid her body giving her the appearance of a scrawny child instead of walking skeleton. The good thing about her long boots was that they hid the burn scars the trailed up her legs together with the skirt only a small amount of scarred thigh was visible.

Luna desperately wanted a pair of jeans and trainers, the pair of navy coloured pants she used to have were badly blood spattered after killing her mother so they had to be thrown away. She always was in serious need of new underwear, it was incredibly uncomfortable to always wear the same cloths, she was just thankful that she never had periods, she wouldn't know how to coup with that along with one set of clothing, which was another bonus of the radiation effected genes, when she had became of age her hormones just never seemed to kick in so she never started puberty.

Luna grabbed the hairbrush and bands from the small table, she brushed her long hair, when it was down it just about reached her thighs. After tying it she looked down at the brush in her hair and her jaw fell open in shock. Along with the loose blondish-white strands of hair there were some grey silvery ones. She turned to the old dusty mirror on the wall, now that she looked closely she noticed grey hair mixed in with the white bangs that fell to frame the side of her face, shit her hair was turning grey. She supposed Lizard was to thank for that and his hair colour was obliviously strange as well, well he was only forty-one after all, not really old enough to have grey hair.

Tabby followed her down the rickety staircase and to the kitchen, where she had wanted to go all along. Opening the freezer box she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach in and pull out a bloody arm, which had once belonged to a man they had killed a week ago. Tabby became even more excited seeing the arm and began meowing again.

Luna dug around in the cupboards and found a slightly cracked small dish and bowl along with a sharp knife, she filled the bowl with water from the tap and sat down at the table and began cutting small chunks of flesh from the arm, placing it on dish and lowered it and the water bowl to the floor for Tabby who gratefully accepted it and began eating.

Luna watched as her beloved pet eat while chewing thoughtfully on the arm, she wondered if Tabby could tell she was different from other humans, that was what she loved about animals, they never judged her for being deformed.

After Luna was full and Tabby had finished all of her meat and had her fill of the water, Luna left the house, leaving the bones and what was left of the human hand on the table.

* * *

The girl and the little cat made their way to Jupiter's house, walking into the living room she found Big-Mama resting in an armchair and Ruby sitting down on the floor watching Mars and Melody playing with their Lincoln Logs.

"Hello dear" Big-Mama greeted cheerfully, Luna nodded and sat down on the couch next to her, looking at her huge swollen tummy.

"How long until the baby comes?" she asked interestedly, Big-Mama had once again fallen pregnant and the baby wasn't far away now, everyone in the Test Village was excited. Luna and Ruby had shared Big-Mama's chores as it was becoming too difficult for her to move around too much, Ruby had happily agreed to taking care of the twins while Luna took care of Big-Brain.

"Soon, maybe in the next month or so" the older woman before smiling at her and then to Ruby "It's a good thing I have you two as my little helpers, when Ruby was born I only had either Goggle or Lizard to watch her for me" she said with a slight frown on her face, remembering how hard it was to force her sons to help her and then Lizard would always make a point of his hatred of babysitting by scaring Ruby and making her cry.

"I'm not little!" Luna whined, sticking her tongue out childishly and folding her arms with a huff, Big-Mama simply chuckled and patted her on the head. Luna watched the two small children playing happily, she looked around the room and noticed a lot of their toys, old and some broken, lying on the floor, things from a small plastic baby buggy to toy soldiers scattered beside Mars. If she and her sister had done that when they were children, their mother would have given them both a hard smack around the face for being messy, she really whished that she could of grown up here.

"Luna can you go see to Big-Brain?" Big-Mama asked, Luna nodded and stood up, Tabby, who had been stuffed in to the baby buggy by Melody and was being rocked back and forth struggled to get free seeing her owner leaving the house.

"Baby stay" Melody said in a commanding voice, not wanting her new toy to go, Tabby managed to break free and shot past Ruby and Mars playing with the Lincoln Logs and out of the open door.

* * *

Luna listened to Big-Brain's rasping singing as she sat cross legged on the floor a little way away from his wheel chair, in the kitchen she had put a pot of his food, a watery soup made from human remains Big-Mama had taught her how to make, on the old stove and was waiting for it to cook. She smiled down at her cat that was curled up beside her, purring contently.

Big-Brain finished singing and watched her silently, she absolutely fascinated him, she was the first of their kind to be born outside of the desert and yet she was still the same as them, it just showed that he was right when he said that the people from outside the desert were evil and would hurt them. She also proved to be quite handy to his preaching she didn't do anything wrong and she was almost burned to death, he could certainly use this to stop Ruby's silly ideas about being able to live in the outside world once and for all.

While looking the burn scars on her hands, thighs and neck he noticed something, her face wasn't burned at all but it seemed like the whole of her body was, how did he not notice that before? Now that he thought about it, she was one of the more deformed members of the family yet her face was perfectly normal, a little too prefect in his opinion, it didn't make sense the face was always the first thing to be effected.

"Why … isn't … your… face… burnt?" he asked slowly and wheezing the words out, she stared blankly up at him for a few moments probably working out how to explain what ever it was she was going to say.

"It's not my face" Luna replied simply, seeing his expression of complete confusion she decided it was best to explain "My face was so badly damaged that the doctors took the face of a girl who had been killed in a car accident and attached to my skull, but because its not mine my body won't accept it I need to take drugs to stop it from being rejected"

Big-Brain thought deeply, the outside people had tried to help her, but that still didn't excuse them for what they had done to her before, what they had done to his entire family and also she said she needs their evil drugs, they had made her dependant on them it could of all been a plan to try to control her.

"You know… they always knew what I was though" he looked back at her, she had her knees pulled up to her chest and she blankly stared out of the sliding glass doors. "I heard some guys from the government talking about me when I was in the hospital, they came to see me and they thought I was fast asleep but I heard them talking they said that I was a monster that needed to be killed but they didn't because they said I still should have human rights"

Tabby sniffing in a box on the floor caught Luna's attention and she moved closer and opened it, her face fell as she reached in and pulled out a brightly glowing light bulb.

"Umm… Big-Brain, how is it doing this?" she asked pointing to the object in her hand with her bandaged one.

"I … don't … know… it … scares …. me… that's … why … I … keep … it … in … there" he replied weakly, Luna stared at it for a few more moments before tucking it back into it's box and pushing the cardboard box far away from her.

"Maybe the radiation powers it, like solar powering or something… Solar…" she muttered before her face turned blank again, Big-Big stared at her, wondering if she had a mental issue, she seemed to blank out a lot. Luna snapped back to reality and went to get his soup and fed him.

* * *

Walking back out into the street of the Test Village, she reached into the pocket of her hoody and pulled out a small pot but unfortunately found it to be empty. Cursing quietly to herself she looked around and saw Pluto sitting onto the porch of his house and ran up to him.

"Hiya Pluto!" she grinned sitting down next to him and wrapping her thin arms around his body, he laughed happily and pulled her onto his lap, giving her a sloppy kiss on the forehead. "Yeah thanks" she muttered using her sleeve to wipe his dribble away "Pluto can I use your walkie-talkie?"

He stared at her for a moment before his deformed head bobbed up and down happily and he pulled out his old walkie-talkie and handed it to her, she set it to the right channel and raised it up to her face while Pluto amused himself by petting her on the head

"Hi Jebby, pick up and talk to me ok?" she asked, waiting for a reply.

"What do ya want now?" Jeb asked, obviously unhappy about being pestered.

"Have you got my medicine?" Luna asked trying her hardest to ignore Pluto who was cuddling her tightly.

"Yeah, you better pay me for this, this stuff is fucking hard to get"

"How about you get my medicine and I don't come around and stick a knife through your skull?"

"Ya know I got Buckshot! If ya come too near I'll blow off your head!"

"Wow this is like battle of the threats! This is so much fun! But seriously do you really think you can kill me? But you know what, I like you so I won't kill you … hmm, you won't be able to kill me and I can't kill you cause your just way too much fun, we might go on fighting forever!"

"Fucking little bitch…" Jeb growled through the small device.

"What's that Jebby? I think you should act a little nicer to me, or I'll have to play with you" Luna warned giggling gently.

"… Play?" he asked worriedly.

"Yep! I think you'll like my games very much, my favourite is scaring people until they shit themselves"

"I got Buckshot…" he said again, as if trying to give himself confidence instead of being a warning..

"Yeah that's nice Jebby, I'm coming over soon for my medicine. Bye, bye!" she turned the walkie-talkie off and handed it back to Pluto then tried to get up off of his lap, only to find that his large arms were wrapped securely around her small body. "Pluto get off please" she said trying and failing to get out of his grasp, he shook his head and chuckled.

"No… pretty … with … me" he said slowly trying to form a proper sentence, Luna managed to crawl out of his arms and jumped down from the porch, she turned around to wave goodbye to him but stopped seeing the look of true sadness on his face, she felt a little sorry for him, he only wanted someone to be with him, smiling she held out of hand towards the retarded man.

"Do you want to come with me?" she watched as the sad look turned into a big grin and he jumped up like a little boy and took hold of her hand.

* * *

**_Cybil kitty_**- Whoo! Another chapter! Sorry it took a while, I wrote the first past while I was on holiday in a caravan!

Sodapop765 you pointed out the lack of Lizard (that was fun to say) and I looked back and you were right! So lookie at the LONG Lizard part in this chapter!

Also a few chapters back when I still had a beta I realised I left of the children and Big-Brain and I was like OH HOLY SHIT! So I put Big-Brain AND the children here … still no Goggle though (sigh) Someday hopefully he will appear!

Another thing Tabby the cat was in this chapter a lot more than she usually is, I didn't mean for that to happen, I think its because my cat Cybil has been really clingy to me since we've got back home from holiday, and the way that she woke Luna up in this is how my brother's cat Tabby (Short for Tabitha) woke me up once, its not nice to be pawed awake at four in the morning

One last thing PLEASE READ MY OTHER FANFIC!! I said last time that I wouldn't update until I finished my other Hills have eyes story Outcasts, which I did no one reads it! Please read and review! If you love this story and me you will read Outcasts! It had Ruby in it! Don't you people like Ruby?! Don't make me cry! (I will cry!)

And as always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (I could go on forever…) PLEASE review! Review! Review! You know you want to! Teehee!


	14. Vist

"Hi Jebby!" Luna called from where she was holding onto Pluto as he gave her a piggyback ride walking through the door of the gas station, with her arms securely locked around his neck. Jeb walked out of his little backroom and stared at them, looking very worried by the fact that Pluto was there, his gazed shifted up to Luna and his expression turned into something more like 'Why the hell are you doing that you little brat?'

"Why is he carryin' ya like that?" he asked, feeling rather uncomfortable that together they looked huge, it was already bad enough that Pluto was very large and insanely strong but at least normally he towered over Luna and even then she still scared the crap out of him, being up on his back made her even more imitating.

"I got tired of walking and my legs hurt" she replied simply, Jeb nodded and looked back to Pluto, he was blankly staring around and didn't seem to be a threat, well at least not at the moment anyway.

"I got what ya came fer" Jeb announced before going back into his room and reappearing a few moments holding a plastic shopping bag, he dug around in the pocket of his uniform and pulled out a small pot of tablets. Luna jumped down off of Pluto's back seeing what she had wanted and snatched the pot from his hand and inspected it, she smiled at him before sticking her pink tongue out at him.

"Thanks Jebby" she grinned, shoving the pot into the pocket of her hoody.

"Jupiter told me to get these fer ya too" Jeb said holding out the plastic bag to her, she looked confused at him taking the bag and looking into, she found a new pair of jeans and a pair of plan while trainers.

"Um meow?" she said confused, not understanding why Jupiter would want her to have new cloths

"Me-oww" Pluto laughed from behind her with a stupid grin on his face.

Jeb looked back to Luna after staring blankly at Pluto and decided to explain, "Jupiter said ya don't look right fer these parts wearing those, might cause unwanted attention seeing as yer be talkin' to yer victims"

Luna opened her mouth and was about to say something when they heard the sound of a car pulling up outside, panicking her eyes darted around the room looking around for somewhere she could hide, she looked at the door to Jeb's room and without another thought she ran in.

Pluto stayed where he was ready to kill whoever was coming there and then but Luna dashed back out and grabbed his arm, forcing him into the small room with her.

"Get in there you idiot!" she growled shoving him through the bead curtain and disappeared inside. Jeb turned around facing the door and straightened up as two men walked in, he cringed seeing that they were both police men, that was the worse thing possible, he was sure they knew what was happening, they must know about the mutants!

But the way they approached him didn't seem threaten, maybe they still didn't know, he hoped so anyway.

"Good afternoon sir" one said taking out his badge and showing it to Jeb "I'm detective Hawkins and this is my partner Mr Jenkins" Hawkins said and nodded towards his partner "We're conducting a search for a missing person" he said taking a photograph from his person and holding it out for Jeb "Have you seen this girl?"

Jeb stared blankly at the photo, knowing exactly who it was, he found it quite a coincidence that the person in question happened to be the same little bitch hiding in his back room.

"I aint see her" he shrugged handing them back the photo, Jenkins frowned at his response as if he was sure that Jeb would have seen her.

"Are you sure you've never seen a girl with growths on her head like that?" he pressed pointing to the photo in his hand, Jeb became even more nervous than he had been when they had first came in, did they know he knew her, had they seen the two of them talking just now?

"Ain't seen a kid like that, what are those things anyway?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"Birth deformity" Hawkins answered simply, Jenkins still seemed unhappy with the lack of information he was getting though.

"She was last seen in a town nearby, you really sure you haven't seen her?" he asked.

"Leave the man alone Jenkins he said he doesn't know" Hawkins scorned his partner before turning back to Jeb "Sorry about him, its been a long week searching for this kid, you see she's been missing for the last few months and her parents are very worried. Well thanks for you time" he said and turned for the door "Lets go Jenkins" he called to his partner as he left the building, Jenkins looked back at Jeb for a moment before pulling a card from his pocket and handing it to the gas station owner.

"Here's a contact number if you see her, should be coming around here soon, the weird kid apparently kept going on about coming here for something" he said with a strange look in his eyes, Jeb knew that they were lying but still acted normally, watching as the two men got back into their car and drove off leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

"You know the last time I checked my mom was dead and my dad is here, so who's these so called worried parents?" he spun around to see Luna standing behind him with a grin on her face, he noticed that she had taken off her old cloths and was now wearing the jeans and trainers. "Unless my bitch mom survived and now misses me, honestly when I kill someone I expect them to stay dead" she giggled "Hawkins and Jenkins, huh? I think they would make a cute couple!"

"Ya know, I coulda turned you in right now" Jeb growled at her, she always took everything as a joke, didn't she see how serious the situation was? Luna's grin disappeared in seconds and he immediately noticed the cold and angry look in her eyes.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid if I was you, that is unless you want me to kill you…" she threatened growling at him, what the hell? Did her voice just change? He noticed that her normally high-pitched cute girly voice was replaced with one that sounded more adult, had she been faking the whole time?

"Jupiter won't allow it…" Jeb said back becoming worried, wishing he hadn't said anything at all now, he didn't want to repeat the last time they had this conversion and get hurt again.

"Since when do I listen to a word Jupiter says? I could easily kill you and just say that you were going to turn us all in to the police it wouldn't be hard, besides weren't you the one who was threatening to leave a few days ago? Jupiter might decide not to keep you alive after all of your threats anyway" Luna stated blankly staring at him with a look of animal like hostility in her eyes

"I promise I ain't gunna say anythin'" Jeb mumbled trying to get rid of her or at least go back to being annoyingly childlike, what the hell was wrong with her?

"**LIAR**!!" she screamed loudly at him, Jeb staggered back terrified by the outburst, staring at her in fear she looked like she was about to kill him any moment, was this what she really was like? Was the whole little cute girl a complete act? If it was she was darn good actress. She moved closer towards him, her mouth open and twisted into a animal like snarl showing her deformed teeth to him as she growled at him.

Luna reached up under the folds of her hoody and pulled out her hammer that had been previously attached to the belt she used to wear with the skirt but was now used for her jeans, sure it wasn't as good as the cleaver but she had left that at home and a hammer still good do a lot of damage if not kill someone.

"Why do you lie to me?" she asked moving closer still, Jeb wanted to piss himself, he felt so scared.

"I promise I aint lyin' I won't tell nobody, please go away!" he begged resisting the urge to cry, Luna stared at him before bursting out into laughter.

"Jebby you're so silly!" she giggled happily grinning up at him "I wouldn't kill you because we're friends and anyway if I killed you I wouldn't have anyone to get things for me" Luna laughed walking up to where he was crouched on the floor from fright and kindly patted him on the head.

"Wha tha!? What the fuck was that about?!" he yelled still really scared.

"Oh I think me and this hammer have a Shining thing going on…" she giggled nervously quickly putting the hammer away back in it's old place, once again the sound of a car pulling up outside was heard and Luna ran and hid behind the counter.

Beeping of a car horn was heard and Jeb quickly left to serve the people outside. A few moments later a pretty woman with short blond hair walked in looking around for something, she began wondering around the shop and looked towards the backroom where Pluto was still hiding in fear that she would she see her uncle Luna pulled her hood up over her head and stood up.

"Are you looking for something?" she asked, watching the woman jump and spin around to face her. "Hi" she greeted waving feeling rather stupid she went and randomly appeared like that and scared her

"Um, where did you come from?" she asked nervously, not liking how the little girl had randomly popped up from the counter.

"I always take my nap over here" Luna told her nodding to confirm what she had said, "What were you looking for?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is there a toilet in here?" the woman asked, Luna pointed to the man door.

"In the little outhouse" she replied and watched as the woman hurried back out, she seemed rather desperate. She thought for a moment, wondering how to best deal with the current situation, moving over to the door and peering outside she could see another woman along with two men about the same age, four all together that would be easy enough.

Luna walked into the backroom and pushed aside the beads as she went inside and saw Pluto lying down on the little bed, she moved closer and poked him a few times in the arm and waited for a reaction.

"Um, Pluto?" she asked poking him again but he was fast asleep, shrugging she took his walkie-talkie and turned it on.

"Hey Dylan, there's some people at the gas station" she said, hearing a low growl told her that 'Dylan' who was Lizard wasn't very happy about being pestered.

"Shouldn't ya be callin' Goggle or Jupiter?" he sighed annoyed

"I would call Dougal but I don't know what channel he's on" she explained giggling to herself.

"I'm here too" Goggle replied "And why do I have to be Dougal?"

"Your like a watch dog and Dougal is a dog"

"Anyway what about these people?" Lizard pressed, wanting to know all the details if the was going to be an attack and possibly some woman to rape.

"Oh yeah, um two young woman and two men, Pluto's here with me in the gas station but I could lead them into the mines" Luna explained thinking carefully, Lizard seemed to like this plan a lot, leading the woman to him instead of him having to go and track them himself.

"Yeah ok, I'll tell Big-Brain and Jupiter and we'll be waitin' in the mines fer ya" he said agreeing to the plan.

"Ok! Bye bye!" Luna said before turned the walkie-talkie back off, she looked back down at Pluto, still fast asleep. "Wake up!" she whined jumping on top of him and sitting on his stomach, he slowly opened his eyes and stared up blankly at her before laughing, wrapping her strong arms around her and pulling her down to lie against him.

"Ok… awkward…" Luna muttered looking down at his smiling face "Let go" she said forcing him off and sitting back up and jumping off the bed "Listen I'm going to take those people out there into the mines and your going to follow far behind so they don't see you ok? Lizard and Goggle will be waiting for us" she told him and watched as a somewhat thoughtful expression appeared on his face "Can you do that?" she asked, he blinked a few times before nodding happily.

Walking out of the gas station she saw the blonde woman sitting in the back seat of a silver land rover, one man talking to Jeb as he filled up their car, another man sitting in the driver seat and the other woman standing by the car, staring out into the open desert. Luna made sure that her hood covered everything that it needed to before running over to them.

"Hello!" she greeted smiling happily, both the man and Jeb turned to look at her.

"Hey" the man replied simply before turning back to Jeb.

"So what are ya doin' out here?" the gas man asked casually, the man's expression fell and he sighed annoyed.

"We were going to California but then Emma forced us to see the desert" he mumbled and nodded towards the woman standing beside the car, this gave Luna an idea and she quietly scooted over to Emma.

"Hey there isn't anything to see out here but if you want I could show you the old mines" she said smiling and tugging on the woman's arm, said woman looked down at her and smiled excitedly.

"Really? Are you sure you can show us?" she asked kneeling down beside the small girl.

"Yup I'll show you" she replied nodding, knowing that Lizard would be very happy if she brought this woman to him, he might even reward her.

* * *

_**Cybil kitty**_- That must be the fastest chapter I've even written for this story… wow… so review say what you think, what you like and do you think Luna is absolutely nuts?

Oh and I'm not sure why I Luna was giving people names of the characters from The Magic Roundabout, it just seemed cute to do so, but then I thought hang on that show wasn't as popular in America, but it was either that or Raggy Dolls, which was even less popular here in Britain, but I still might make a reference to Raggy Dolls because it was about badly made dolls who were basically teaching kids that being different is good, and I thought that would be cute in this heehee.


	15. Hunt

"This way! This way!" Luna called running down into the entrance of the mine, with Emma following closely behind and the other blonde girl holding her hand nervously, the two men trailed behind talking to each other and wishing that they weren't here.

"Oh I'm not sure I want to go down there…" the blonde girl whimpered, slowing to a complete halt and peering worriedly down the dark and narrow shaft. Emma sighed and tugged her forward.

"Come on Gemma" she moaned trying to get her sister to go with her, she badly wanted to see inside.

"Your Emma and her name is Gemma?" Luna asked curiously, looking from one woman to the other.

"Yeah, we're twins and you know parents think it's cute to gave twins similar names" Emma explained, Luna stared up at them with a strange expression, one that was completely unreadable and yet showed that she was thinking deeply, she then smiled back at them.

"… Yes, very cute, isn't it?" she replied before turning her attention to the men, one of whom was watching the conversion with a bored minded face and the other was blankly staring up at the cliff edged above. "So who are they?" she asked nodding to the men.

"Well Mr Happy over there is Daryl, he's my boyfriend" Emma said gesturing to one who was staring at the ground with an extremely bored expression plastered over his face, he looked as if he was absolutely sick of the desert already even though they hadn't been there long.

" And he's Gary, Daryl's friend" she said looking at the other, he was blankly staring up at the cliff edge with a slightly worried face.

"Hey, what you looking at?" Daryl asked nudging him in the arm, Gary glanced at him before looking back to the cliif.

"I dunno, I thought I saw something, but its probably nothing" he muttered shaking his head to relieve himself of the strange feeling.

"Maybe it was a coyote" Luna offered, while they were still looking at their friend she turned around, stuck out her tongue and held up her middle finger up at the cliffs were she knew either Goggle or Lizard was hiding. In all honesty she was amazed that Pluto was keeping well out of sight, she didn't think he would be able to follow her plan but he was doing extremely well not the run at the people waving some sharp weapon around madly and kill them, as he was used to.

"Come on, let's go in!" Luna whined playfully trying to get them in and be cute and the same time.

"Are you sure it's safe in there?" Gemma asked worriedly, still obviously scared about going into the darkness.

"Yeah, I've been down there tons of times! Its fun!" Luna replied still pulling on Emma's arm, she was telling the truth for once she had been down in the mines a lot of times, but then there weren't deranged men waiting to kill her, was there?

* * *

"I don't like it in here" Gemma whimpered, covering her eyes with her hands so she wouldn't see what was around her encase a tarantula a scorpion scurried past along on the ground or climbed up her leg, she used the wall of the narrow tunnel placing her hand on it so she could feel where she was going in the dark

Finally they came out of the small narrow tunnel and entered the large cave just before the mine exit that came straight out over the Test Village, where the family gravesite was with the little homemade crosses.

"Ok we've seen enough lets go" Daryl whined turning back and walking back towards the tunnel, Luna smirked knowing that he was only heading towards Pluto. With a loud yell that sounded more like a wild animal howling in pain, Pluto came charging out of the darkness and grabbed the young man. Daryl didn't have time to think or realise what was happening before Pluto grabbed the back of his head with both hands and sharply twisted it around, breaking the neck with a loud crack.

The three left stared in horror at the large deformed man and at the mangled body on the ground for a few brief moments until their brains seemed to kick in, Gemma screamed loudly and immediately clang onto her sister and began pulling her away, heading in the opposite direction while Gary stood still, prettified.

As Pluto grinned at him and starting coming closer Gary spun around ready to follow his friends, but something clicked in his mind and he turned around and grabbed a hold of Luna and once again began to run off, holding the small girl tightly against his body.

Luna couldn't think and simply let him carry her, he was trying to save her, it never had occurred to her that a victim would try to help her, or even think that she would need saving, she barely heard Gary scream when he saw that Lizard and Goggle had attacked the girls up a head of him. She panicked feeling him place his hand that had been pressed against her back on the back of her head, worrying that he would feel her horns but he either didn't feel them or was just too scared to notice.

Finally her sense returned to her as he turned again and began running for another, small tunnel to the side of them. In one fast movement she jerked her head and sank her teeth into his throat. He didn't let go of her like she had expected but held onto her tighter for some unknown reason, perhaps he hadn't realised it was her who was causing him pain and was still trying to protect her. She viciously pulled her head backwards, tearing out his throat and was sprayed in the face by blood as a result.

The young man's body collapsed to the ground, taking Luna with it, smashing her small body heavily into the hard soil and making her cry out in pain as well as knocking all the air out of her lungs.

When the painful buzzing sensation stopped in the back of her head she managed to roll the body off of her and sit up, atomically her hands shot up to the head and began feeling the horns to make sure that they weren't damaged or cracked. It never failed to disturb her how part of her skull was viewable as she gently ran her fingers over the hard and smooth surface, she wished that her scalp her grown over the growths of course she would still have an incredible fucked up head shape but then at least it would look slightly more natural rather than the skin ending at the base of the horrible lumps of bone.

Pluto walked over to her, smiling happily and dragging the body of Daryl behind him.

"Ok?" he asked slowly, Luna rubbed her eyes with her fists, trying to wipe away the blood that was irritating and making her eyes water. She blinked up at him, her golden eyes contrasting vividly against her red stained face and hair.

"Yeah I'm fine" she muttered standing up but staggered and battled to regain her balance, feeling dizzy Luna looked to Lizard and Goggle, they had caught and knocked out both of the girls and her father had picked Emma up, holding her on his shoulder. She ran over to them, smiling happily knowing that her beloved daddy would enjoy himself.

Luna watched as he began walking towards the mine's exit with the girl, a blot of fear shot through her body realising that he was taking the girl home with him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" she demanded tugging on his arm, glaring heatedly up at him.

"He's gonna go fishin' with her, what do you think?" Goggle replied sarcastically from where he was kneeled on the ground looking over Gemma's body.

"Shut it Fish-Face!" Luna snapped glaring at him.

"You never complained before" Lizard said, not understand why she would be bothered now by his treatment of woman when she never seemed against it before, in fact she seemed to like what he did, it tortured their victims more.

"Just play with her here ok?! Don't take her home!" she yelled becoming more and more upset so that her voice trembled and sounded uneven. Lizard simply shook his head and continued on his way out.

"No!" Luna screamed loudly, so loud that it bounced off the walls and the caves seemed to mimic her. She ran out in front of him and held her arms out weld to the sides of her, trying to stop him from going any further.

"Look I'll only keep her for one night" Lizard said, trying to calm her down and not be reduced to having to tie her up and lock her in her bedroom so he would be able to fuck his new toy in peace, knowing what a little pest she was she would most likely find some way out.

"If you take her home, she'll escape over night and in ten or something years I'll have a little brother or sister coming here!" she cried, desperately not wanting him to take her back to the Test Village. Lizard glared back down at her before promptly shoving her out of the way, knocking her to the ground.

"You need to be castrated!" Luna yelled at him as he stalked out of the mine opening and down the hill to the village.

"Be quiet, you deranged little oompa-loompa" Goggle chuckled, picking up his own prize. Luna glared at him furiously, badly wanting to pounce on his and claw his eyes out.

"You need your nuts cut off too!" she seethed angrily.

"Just go help Pluto with the bodies" he replied, patting her on the head and smirking, Luna mumbled something incoherent before stomping over to her retarded uncle. "Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Dee-Do" Goggle called to annoy her even more, seeing how far she could be pushed before she snapped. She spun around with a loud snarl and threw her hammer at him that he managed to dodge and bolted from the mines laughing.

* * *

"They're so mean to leave us with these!" Luna wailed dragging the body of one of the men down the hill towards the Test Village with Pluto carrying the other with no trouble at all. "I'm gonna steal all of their alcohol for this" she muttered. She dragged the body over to Cyst, who was standing on guard.

"You take it… I'm tired" she mumbled, her head falling forward to rest on his chest "It's not fair, this thing is at least twice my size and really, really heavy"

"I thought ya said yer stronger than ya look" he replied, looking down at her with a sceptical expression.

"My hand hurts!" she wailed, holding out of bandaged hand out in front of her, Cyst took hold of her hand wanting to check it over. "No you don't need to see it" she said quickly hiding her hand behind her back and away from him, knowing that he would want to know how three of her fingernails had been torn out and how all the cuts had appeared. He gave her a confused look before simply shrugging and dragging the body to the storage house, where Pluto had already gone.

Luna walked over to Lizard's house and glared upwards at his bedroom window, knowing very well what he was doing stupid, stupid man he should have just killed the woman in the mines if she escaped like luna's mother had they would all be in deep shit, although the police might still not believe her, but Luna knew that the government did know about the mutants, about her family but for some reason didn't do anything.

She heard a small mewing sound and turned to see Tabby bounding up towards her.

"Hey baby" she greeted kneeling down with her arms open wide that Tabby happily jumped into.

* * *

Some time later Luna sat on the swings at the end of the row of houses, the village seemed completely empty giving it an eerie feel in the twilight. She thought about Jeb, his behaviour around those police men worried her so that she didn't feel safe with him around anymore, in all honesty she had hated Jeb from the minute she had first met him but she though she had put him in his place and showed him that she wasn't some to mess with.

Giving a irritated moan Luna began to scratch her neck annoyed, not happy with her reaction to the situation earlier. "Aww nuts, I fucked up again" she muttered angrily trying to work out what to do next.

"Shouldn't of scared him like that, should of done more, should of hurt him…I thought he would of learned last time when I shot him not to take me lightly but he didn't listen, did he? No he went and showed himself up, now he knows those police I doubt he'll give up, but I can't just kill him right away, it will mess everything up, I'll be good, I'll wait until he fucks up so I can use it to my advantage. But it would be a good idea to show him that I'm not playing around anymore…" she thought standing up. Right it was decided she would go pay a visit to Jeb and show him that when someone underestimated her, they would suffer for it.

* * *

_**Cybil kitty**_- YES GOGGLE!! FINALLY!! It took too long to get him in. clap clap clap for me! and hopefully there will be some gore and violence in the next chapter. So please review I've been good updating lately give me reviews to keep going!


	16. Laughter

Jeb bolted straight up soaked in a cold sweat, gripping his shotgun in his hand he strained her ears and listened, but heard nothing as if the desert was completely empty. He was almost certain that he had heard something just outside, right outside the window but that could have been anything, right?

He sighed shakily laying back down on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep tonight. He was still worried about Luna; of course he was terrified of all of the mutants apart from Ruby but at least the others followed Jupiter's order to leave him alone, he was most of all terrified by that way Luna had looked at him, her golden eyes shining insanely.

Jeb's eyes shot open as he heard something or someone knocking on the door of the Gas station.

'It's ok… it could just be rocks blowing against the door… three time in rapid succession' he thought, trying to stop himself from panicking. Again he heard the knocking and a horribly familiar voice calling to him.

"Hey Jebby! Wakey! Wakey!" oh fuck it was her. Jeb slowly stood up, his hand strongly gripping his gun as he moved towards the door across the room. He felt as if time had slowed down completely and his heart was caught in his throat as he moved, one step at a time.

He peered out through the glass of the door to see Luna standing on the porch, smiling happily at him. Strangely enough seeing her smiling face disturbed him almost as much as she did when she was threatening him earlier that same day.

"Hiya Jebby, can I come in?" she asked grinning up at him, Jeb thought about it for a moment, weighing his options. On the one hand if he let her in she could hurt him, on the other he could leave her out there until she became upset with him again and started that horrible screaming, break in and then hurt him. He decided that he wouldn't let her in if she had any weapons with her, but from the angle he was looking at her he couldn't tell if she was holding anything or had something hidden under her clothing.

He put the chain lock on the door before opening it a little, and even if she did try anything funny he had his Buckshot. Now with the door partly open he could see that she was carrying a meat cleaver in her left hand, his body was overcome by fear and screamed at him to simply blow her head off with his shotgun but his brain reminded him of what Lizard would do to him when he discovered that Jeb had killed his only daughter.

"What's that fer?" Jeb asked giving a shaky nod towards the deadly weapon, Luna blankly stared at her cleaver and then looked back to him.

"I only brought it to defend myself incase someone attacked me, namely Jupiter really…" she stated staring up at him with her large golden eyes. "… Come on Jebby, let me in" she said, reaching up her bandaged hand and grabbing onto the chain and tugging at it, trying to take it off. Jeb stepped backwards away from the door a little, his mouth opened and closed a couple of times but no sound would come out.

"Please let me in Jebby, I'm cold and scared out here on my own" Luna said with a sad expression that didn't fool him for a second, not after what had happened earlier.

"Go home" he said in what he hoped was a stern tone of voice, never taking his eyes from her hand on the door chain.

"But I don't like it out here, please let me in" she wailed tugging on the chain harder, Jeb could see the frustration in her eyes building up as she became more and more agitated. "Let me in!" she repeated, growling slightly in the back of her throat and she began hitting the blunt side of the cleaver against the wood of the door.

"Look if it's about those police I ain't gonna say anythin'" Jeb murmured in a pleading tone but instantly regretted his words.

"LIAR!!" Luna screamed furiously at him, with a loud cry of fear and without a second thought, Jeb slammed the door on her fast, trapping her hand and making her scream again in pain.

"Ok I'm sorry for scaring you! I'll stop now please open the door!!" she cried trying to free her hand, she had dropped the cleaver and was banging on the door with her other hand.

"Leave me alone…" Jeb muttered, refusing to let his grip on the door go and pulled it even tighter, hearing the sickening crunching of her bones in the door. He glared out through the glass at her feeling a small amount of pleasure seeing the pained expression on her face, with her eyes screwed shut and her deformed teeth clenched.

Suddenly her hand smashed through the glass and grabbed his arm tightly, completely ignoring the fresh cuts from the glass on her good hand and wrist.

"Open it now!" Luna screamed loudly at him while sinking her long and sharp fingernails into his arm. Jeb let out a shrill yell and staggered backwards to free himself from her grasp and watching in terror as she managed to reach through the hole in the glass and unhook the chain, throwing the door open.

Luna stepped inside, lifting up her hand and observed it, all of her fingers looked crooked and broken while blood dripped down from where her wounds had been reopened and new ones created. She glared hatefully with insanity burning wildly in her bright eyes at Jeb, who faltered under her strong gaze as he recognised the same mad expression he had seen earlier that day. He watched her move closer, coming further into the building and he tried to find someway out of this situation while trying his best to ignore the awful feeling that this would be the last night of his life, but then he remembered, he had his Buckshot, she only had a cleaver, she was no match for him even if she was incredibly scary, he had the upper hand.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Jeb threatened, raising his gun and aiming at the young mutant, to his surprise and horror she didn't stop, only continued walking towards him with a hateful face.

Faster and faster, one-step at a time coming closer.

He had no choice; Lizard's wrath hardly seemed like a threat to him anymore compared to what she would do to him now. He pulled the trigger and felt the force of the blast from the deadly weapon along with the sound that deafened him for a few brief moments.

Jeb stared at her small frame lying on the hard tiled floor and he breathed a sigh of relief, it was over. Looking at her body he felt some sort of pity towards her, she had been only a child not even a adult, what terrible thing had happened in her short lifetime to turn her into the monster he had to kill? He knew that people weren't born evil and it actually saddened him to think about it, she was born just like everyone else, innocent and only needing basic things to stay alive, so at what point did she snap and lost her sense of morals?

Unlike the hill people, she hadn't been raised to kill she had learnt it all by herself. He supposed that living in a world of beautiful people had something to do with it, humans were cruel to anything they believed to be different, and she was very different.

He thought of dear little Ruby, the only mutant he liked and even cared about, all along he had pitied her for being born into a world of monsters but at least they accepted her, he couldn't stand the thought of her being born in the same circumstances as Luna, she probably wouldn't of been that different if not the same.

Jen snapped out of his thoughts and remembered the current situation. Luna, Lizard's daughter was lying dead on his Gas Station's floor, in a few hours the mutants would realise that she was missing and this would be one of the first places they'd look.

He had two choices, hide the body and pretend that nothing ever happened, the desert wasn't safe and even Jupiter had enemies out lurking in those old hills and mines, enemies that would just love to get their hands on a member of his family, especially if that family member happened to be a young female.

His other option was just to get out and run, leaving the desert behind him.

In all honesty he knew he wouldn't be able to pretend that everything was ok, he could hardly pretend with the soon to be victims that came to his gas station, how could he possibly keep a straight face if Lizard or another clan family member came? Even little Ruby, she had kept on telling him about how happy she was that she had a big sister now, he couldn't bare to look at her sweet little angelic face knowing that he had killed her friend.

He decided on the latter, leaving. He knew this was it anyway, eventually they would find out and there was no way they'd forgive him for killing one of their children. He would pack up what little processions he had, get into his old beat up car and leave, the mutants wouldn't be able to follow him out of the desert, if he left right now before they had the chance to discover what had happened he would be free.

Jeb tore his gazed away from the figure on the floor and turned for his bedroom. He had only taken a few steps forward before he gave a small feeling pain pierce down into his left shoulder, slowly turning his head to see the cleaver blade grotesquely plunged into his muscle and easily going down through his bones. He was so confused and he couldn't grasp the idea of what had happened that he didn't utter a single cry of pain but only stood there with a blank face and his gun slowly slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor. It was then he heard it, that terrible laughter that exploded behind him, it simply didn't sound at all natural and never in his entire life had he heard such an awful sound come from a child.

"You missed Jebby!" Luna cried hysterically as she tore the cleaver out of his body with one vicious pull, making him cry out in agonising pain feeling every nerve in his upper left side burning. Jeb turned around, clutching his shoulder and a silent gasp past his lips seeing that she was holding his beloved Buckshot and that she had it aimed at him. He stared at her weakly with his eyes watering from the intense pain he felt, he had no idea what to do and simply tried to control his shaky breathing, still not sure where it had all gone so badly wrong, how on Earth did he miss her?

But he noticed that her right upper arm of her hoody was torn open and blood was steadily trickling down her arm as well, he had just barely missed her.

"What's wrong Jebby? Aren't you having fun?" Luna asked while still glaring at him but at the same time she had a odd smile on her face that showed her teeth as she lovingly ran her broken fingers over the gun's barrel.

There was a pause of silence with the pair just carefully watching each other, although she just seemed to be playing with him still, and the only sound to be heard was the constant dripping of their blood that was beginning to form such pretty patterns on the floor in the eerie moonlight.

"You know… for the last five years I've only been thinking about this place, do you really think I would let a stupid little old man like you get in my way now?" she stated staring solemnly at him.

"Please don't kill me!" Jeb sobbed looking at her pleadingly, hoping that she would be merciful and leave him alone now.

"But what would happen if I left now, I wonder?" Luna asked and then continued before he had a chance to answer "I think you would go talk to your police friends, isn't that right?" she growled dangerously at him her smile turning into a twisted snarl reviling more of her fang like teeth. Jeb shook his head hard, trying to think of a way of showing to her that he wasn't a threat at all.

"I ain't gonna-" he began in a pleading tone of voice but stopped hearing the sound of her cocking the gun.

"Get down on the floor!" she ordered still aiming the his own weapon at the man, Jeb looked at her confused but even more scared now, what was she planning? "Now! On your front, hands stay on the floor!" she yelled as she became more annoyed. Jeb opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it and slowly lowered himself to the floor, pressing his hands to the cold surface while trying not to disturb his injury. He turned his head to the side and stared up at her frightened as she held the shotgun under her injured arm and with her other hand she took something out of the pocket of her hoody.

"What's that fer?!" Jeb cried staring terrified at the syringe she held in her hand, he knew that whatever drug was in there it wouldn't be good.

"Don't worry, it's only a tranquilliser, it's completely humane" Luna explained, kneeling down beside him and in a less than gently manner she sank the needle into his neck while ignoring his pathetic whimpering and watched with a pleased expression as the liquid entered his system. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to be humane" she giggled evilly, watching with amusement as the drug began to take effect.

The drug was fast and Jeb immediately began to feel dizzy and his eyes couldn't focus on anything, giving a low moan he stared blankly at her, this was it, he knew she was going to kill him in the most horrible way imaginable. He felt his limbs becoming numb as he lost control of his body.

She continued to watch him in his drunken satisfaction, he had to be punished for what he had done, and she bent down over him and grabbed a hold of his arm, roughly dragging him across the room over to the counter and sat his limp body up against it.

"But you promised…" she heard Jeb slur drunkenly and almost intelligible, Luna stared back at him blankly, not understanding what he was talking about but then it hit her.

"What's that Jebby? I promised I wouldn't kill you?" she asked leaning over him and looking directly into his dilated eyes "I'm not going to right now… but you know, I doubt I'll be able to keep my promises anymore, I am a demon after all" she giggled reaching back into her pocket and pulling out a handful of six-inch nails she had kept with her since she had found them in Lizard's house months ago and then reached up under her hoody and took out her hammer.

She held the nails between her teeth while grabbing his hand and pinning against the wooden counter and held a nail in between her fingers, holding the hammer inches away from the nail, Luna looked back at his face, he looked dazed but still terrified.

"Do you know what your sin is?" she asked staring with a emotionless expression at him, Jeb blinked a few times and mumbled out some incoherent reply. "Your sin is Greed, if you hadn't been so greedy then you wouldn't of helped cause the deaths of all those people" she stated before smashed down the hammer and forced the nail in through his finger enjoying the sight of the blood and the sound of the mumbled screech of pain.

* * *

_**Cybil kitty**_- There, another chapter. It was going to be longer but then I preferred it like this, sorry there wasn't any other characters in it though, by the way I think it's kind of funny the way Luna was talking about sins and needing to be punished when she herself is a murderer.

So anyways please review, thanks everyone who gives me them (I love the things)


	17. Family Time

_**Cybil kitty**_- Hey everyone, sorry this took a while but this chapter was annoying and didn't want to be written, there's a new character in the end of this chapter though so please review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby awoke to the feeling of something warm lying beside her face and soft hair tickling her nose. She opened her misshapen eyes to see Tabby the cat fast asleep and curled up beside her on the pillow.

"Um, kitty?" she mumbled as she tiredly rubbed her dark brown eyes and sat up in the bed, watching as the small animal gently woke up and stretched out her furry paws. "Why here?" Ruby asked as she carefully as if this cat was the most fragile thing in the world lifted Tabby up off the pillow and placed the animal on her lap, stroking her soft fur. She stared down at the cat with slight wonder, what was she doing here? She always followed Luna around, unless Luna went off into the desert, of course. Come to think of it Ruby hadn't seen Luna since she had disappeared into the mines late last night; Jupiter had mentioned her before he had gone to bed and said that he hoped that she never came back. In her opinion, Ruby thought that her father was very unfair to poor Luna even when she helped so much with the hunts.

Ruby jumped hearing something growling and pulled the bed covers that had been lying around her waist up to cover her face wanting to hide. Was it a monster? Or maybe it was one of those bad humans that her parents and uncles always warned her and her siblings about, those evil people from outside of the desert. Whatever it was the sound was coming from underneath her bed. She mustered up all of her courage and leaned over the edge of the bed, peering under.

All feelings of fear disappeared instantly seeing that it was only Luna, curled up into a ball and muttering death threats quietly.

"Luna, what doing?" Ruby asked as she climbed down from the bed and sitting on the floor that was covered in a thin layer of sand and dirt. Luna uncurled herself and blankly stared at her, muttering 'nothing' as her reply she curled back up into her previous position of a little ball.

"What wrong?" she asked reaching out her hand and touching Luna's arm who growled dangerously at her and shifted away out of her reach, pulling back Ruby stared at the bright red blood that covered her finger tips. "You hurt? Want me go get Mama?" she asked worriedly. Luna glared back at her and shook her head slowly.

"Where hurt?" Ruby asked quietly as she lowered herself to the floor and party crawled under trying to get closer to her niece. "Come out" she pleaded and gently touched the side of her face, Luna growled at her again and turned her head away. "If you come out, I can make it hurt no more" Ruby said referring the Luna's injury, the older girl stared back at the younger one for a moment as she wondered whether she should trust her, making up her mind she nodded and crawled out from under the bed followed by Ruby.

Ruby smiled at her before turning her attention to the large wound in her upper arm where her clothing was torn, it was very bad the flesh and even some of the muscle had been torn away with strands of skin hanging limply as blood slowly seeped down. She glanced down at her hand and noticed that it was mess as well.

"Mama know what do" she said and gently took hold of Luna's uninjured hand and lead her towards the bedroom door, she couldn't be bothered right now to get dressed so she left the room wearing a pale blue night gown, leaving Tabby alone to sleep on the bed.

Making their way into the kitchen they found Big-Mama sitting down at the table and trying to convince Mars to take another bite of his food. The little boy turned his head away with a pout when his mother tried lifting a fork full of human meat to his mouth.

"Honey you have to eat your breakfast, it'll help make you grow big and strong" Big-Mama said to him sternly, Melody who was seated in the chair beside her brother beamed a smile at their mother.

"Mama I ate it all cause I'm good" she grinned towards her brother and lifted her empty plate to prove what she had said and smiled a sickly sweet smile back at her younger brother as if to say 'I'm better than you' Mars simply scowled back at her, while in his mind he thought about taking that annoying smile away by yanking on her long blonde hair, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with it as their mother was there.

"Think about all the trouble everyone goes to getting this food for you, you should eat it all up for them" Big-Mama tried again but he still refused, but she had an idea and smiled over at Melody. "Oh well, I suppose he can't have the candy I was going to give both of you later" she sighed, both of the children looked at her interestedly.

"I get candy?" Melody asked joyfully, Big-Mama nodded at her as her smile grew.

"Yes because you've been good and eaten all of your food" the fat woman replied smiling at her youngest daughter, Mars understood and snatched up the fork and shoved the food into his mouth, he would do anything for delicious candy.

"Good boy" Big-Mama smiled and reached out a chubby hand, stroking his sandy hair fondly as he ate the last slices of meat.

"That my job" Ruby spoke up and she walked further into the room with Luna meekly behind her, Big-Mama looked at them and nodded.

"I know dear, but I thought I would let you have a nice sleep today" she explained sensing that her eldest daughter was feeling a little rejected, Luna peered around the room and let her hand slowly slip out of the younger girl's grip and began to back out of the room, that is until Ruby noticed what she was doing and grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Mama, Luna get hurt" Ruby explained, Big-Mama stared worriedly at the blonde one out of the two and her eyes widened slightly as she saw the large tare in her clothing and the blood that trailed down her arm and hand.

"I'm fine" Luna muttered and tried stepping backwards away from her when Big-Mama slowly and rather awkwardly stood up due to being heavily pregnant and walked over and grabbed the young mutant's arm and gently traced her fingers around the wound causing Luna to screech out in pain.

"This doesn't look like you're fine" Big-Mama said giving her a sceptical expression, Luna growled lightly and shrugged her shoulders. Mars and Melody had leapt up from their seats when she had screeched and was now standing next to her on either side to see what was happening.

"Ew! Lu-lu's all bloody!" Melody shirked and hid behind her older sister who was quietly watching, Mars however decided to be more sympathetic and wrapped his small fingers around Luna's good hand and resting his head against torso, looking up at her with his large light blue eyes that were very similar to his older brother Lizard.

"Ruby, please take Mars and Melody to their room" Big-Mama instructed, Ruby who was happy to she could do something to help nodded and wasted no time in hurrying the twins out of the room. The large woman led her only grandchild over to the table and forced her to sit down, she still wasn't used to having a grandchild; it made her feel so old.

"You'll have to take that off" she said tugging on the material of her hoodie, Luna mumbled something that she couldn't understand and painstakingly slowly pulling the item of clothing up over her head and simply let it fall to the floor.

Big-Mama looked at the wounds, grimacing seeing white bone visible as the wound was so deep, it also looked like the flesh had been torn away in an explosion or the fire of a large gun, and she then turned her attention to the hand, she could tell that a blade had caused the wounds and looked back at Luna with a worried expression.

"Did Lizard do this to you?" she asked gravely, she had thought that her son was very close to his daughter but he might have hurt her after losing his temper and when they had returned from the hunt yesterday there was a bad feeling between the two of them.

"No" Luna replied shaking her head lightly but she didn't take her golden eyes off of the kitchen floor for a minute and simply continued to avoid looking at the woman in front of her.

"Then who did this?" Big-Mama asked trying to contain her annoyance at the teenager; it wasn't easy trying to help someone when they weren't being helpful. Luna raised her eyes and stared with a tired look before speaking.

"It was some man in the desert I met last night" she lied, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her grandmother that she had harmed herself and then got into a fight with the gas station attendant.

"Did he… touch you?" Big-Mama asked worriedly but also in a way that clearly said 'if he did you don't have to talk about it'

"No, he just… I think he was trying to eat me" she replied shaking her head and staring down at her bloodied arm, feeling a meaty hand being placed gently on her shoulder she looked up to see Big-Mama giving her a kind sympathetic look.

"We probably should have warned you about this before…" she sighed taking her hand away and resting it neatly in her lap "There are a few smaller clans that don't care about us anymore, they attack anyone really." Big-Mama explained before her expression turned stern "Maybe it's best if you stay in the village from now on or at least take Lizard out with you more"

"But I can look after myself!" Luna whined glaring back annoyed.

"I know but to people who haven't met you, you look like easy prey" Big-Mama said, looking up and smiling when Ruby walked back into the room without the children. "Sweetie can you get the medical box from the cupboard and a wet cloth?" she asked, Ruby nodded and quietly moved over to the kitchen counter and sink to collect the wanted materials, opening the small cupboards and searching through them. Luna was growling softly as she watched the younger girl going around collecting things, she didn't have time for this! She was seriously fucked if anyone found out about what she had done to Jeb, she had to think of a plan to get out of this problem.

"I don't need help! I'm fine!" she yelled standing up and trying to run out of the room but she didn't even make it to the doorway before a sharp pain surged up through her arm and made her cry out, her eyesight began to fail on her and colours seemed to blend together creating a sickly bright view in front of her.

'… uh what's wrong? I didn't lose this much blood…' she thought to herself placing a hand up against her face, feeling weak and dizzy. Ruby had placed everything on the table for her mother and gently trotted up to Luna, taking hold of her hand once again and quietly lead her back over to the table.

Big-Mama placed her hand on Luna's arm and slowly raised the wet cloth to try to clean the wound before infection had a chance to set in but stopped when the young girl growled dangerously at her. Big-Mama knew that she was very similar to her father in the way that she acted, they were both intelligent and cunning but they also had many animal-like reactions to certain things, and pain was one of those things.

She knew that she needed help to restrain the violent girl in order to treat her wounds and stood up, leaving the room in search of someone to help. Luna glared at Ruby who pretending not to see the hateful glare until Big-Mama returned with Jupiter.

Luna simply stared angrily at the hard wooden floor and tried to ignore everyone and everything, as she could see that it would only be a waste of energy and time trying to escape, if Big-Mama wanted to prod her in the arm, fine, but then she would just act miserably injured for the rest of the day, if not the week, there was nothing quite like basking in the sympathy of others.

She held back a threatening growl when someone grabbed her arm roughly and lifted it up, but when the cold wet cloth was gently pressed over her shredded arm she screeched out in agony and tried to move away from the thing that was causing even more pain than she was already in, a pair of large hands grabbed her wrists to stop her from lashing out from hurting someone of herself.

"Keep still demon bitch" Jupiter muttered from behind her chair as his grip on her tightened although the lack of sympathy in his tone left something to be desired. She held back a yelp of pain when the cloth was reapplied to her arm and struggled against Jupiter, resisting the giant urge to growl and screech like some wild animal, but she lost the battle when Big-Mama began to sew the torn flesh back to together, she howled out in pain and sank her teeth into Jupiter's wrist.

Jupiter clenched his jaw shut to stop himself from yelling himself as her unnaturally sharp teeth pierced his skin; he knew from past experience that it was a bad idea trying to pull away when she had her teeth in some part of his body, it would only make her bite harder.

"She's so much like her father" Big-Mama commented as she tied off the stitches and gently wiped away the blood away with the cloth, she smiled at her husband for being so quiet when he normally would be trying to harm his granddaughter in some way by now but instead he just stood there being incredibly still and with his mouth firmly clenched shut.

"Let go of him" Big-Mama instructed picking up a roll of gauze from the table and proceeding to wrapping the material around Luna's injured arm. Luna growled again softly in the back of her throat before releasing the man's arm from her mouth, Big-Mama smiled at her as she looked down the girl's painful hand, she frowned observing the wounds, the way the cuts appeared and how two of her fingernails had been torn off made it look almost like torture.

She decided not to voice her thoughts and moved on the broken fingers, they were rather swollen and they looked as if they were hard to move, she simply a strip of bandages to tied the digits together to stop them from moving before wrapping her hand up in gauze.

Jupiter seeing that he was no longer needed mumbled something and trudged out to nurse his own arm annoyed that he had to help his granddaughter, who was most likely the most annoying and uncontrollable person he had ever met perhaps apart from his eldest son, her father of course.

Luna blankly stared at Big-Mama and then to Ruby and then back again, she knew they both wanted to ask her questions about what had happened last night in detail.

"I'm going to go see Big-Brain" she said standing up snatching her hoodie from the floor and quickly making her way out of the room without looking back at her grandmother and aunt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna looked down at the disabled man with a grin while holding a spoonful of his soup breakfast out to him but just out of his mouth's range.

"Come on, say it say 'Luna is the greatest' and you get the food" she said and wiggled the spoon in front of him temptingly; he merely scowled at her in return.

"Fuck you" he growled back in reply, it was bad enough before when his younger brother's wife fed him but now this! Being tormented by childish youths! He wished that he was able to stand and walk freely; if he could he would be smashing her head against the table multiple times until her horn like growths snapped off and blood and brains gushed from her skull.

Luna smirked at him and shifted closer to him and placed her hands on his bare shoulders and rubbed the side of her face lovingly against his, ignoring his weak attempts at forcing her off of him.

"You know, I think you should be a little nicer to me or you won't be getting fed today" she said to him mischievously, he glared at her as he once again tried to push her off.

"You're… even… more …. Annoying…. than your… father" Big-Brain muttered when she let go of him and picked up the bowl of his food and gathered another spoonful, she glared at him and roughly shoved the spoon into his mouth to shut him up, almost choking him in the process.

"At least I don't bring victims to our home" Luna growled taking the spoon out watching a he coughed from the force of it, he looked up at her and nodded as best as he could.

"So you… think they're… idiots … too?" he asked huffily watching as the expression of anger spread quickly over the young mutant's face.

"If they don't kill those women soon they're going to escape and then we're all fucked!" she yelled angrily with her deformed teeth bared and her bright golden eyes shining furiously. Big-Brain

understood what she meant; both Lizard and Goggle did have an extremely annoying and dangerous habit of keeping women alive to use as sex toys, if a victim escaped and told the outside world of their existence then they would all die, he was still furious that Lizard had let a victim escape before and then had kept quiet about it for fifteen years. Although if he hadn't then they wouldn't have Luna, Big-Brain was actually quite found of her, she was smart just like him and she understood what it meant to be able to successfully kill time and time again without being detected. People like Pluto and Lizard had their places in this world with their brute strength and agility but at the end of the day it was the intellectual that kept everything running correctly.

"But … you know… if he … hadn't let… one go… you … wouldn't … be here" he wheezed out slowly before accepting another spoonful of the food, he noticed the dim almost slightly dead and lifeless expression in her eyes.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" she asked blankly staring right into his eyes and then feeding him the last spoonful of the soup before he had a chance to reply, placing the now empty bowl down on a old coffee table and turning around hearing the sound of someone entering the house, she glared at Goggle as he silently stepped into the room and looked at her.

"Hey Ball-Brains, have fun screwing those women?" she sneered, folding her bone like arms over her chest "By the way, has anyone ever told you how much you look like a fish?" she grinned at him.

"Has anyone ever told you how much you look like a dwarf demon?" he retorted somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah but at least I don't get horny" she smirked at him and then stuck her pink tongue out at him cheekily.

"Really? …But… you're …the right... age…" Big-Brain said in a wheezed voice, watching the young girl intently from where he sat limply in his old wheelchair.

"I know but I have some hormone problem, don't have periods, don't get sexually attracted to anything, I'm not even overly sure if I even have genitals" Luna explained before a slight thoughtful expression appeared on her face "If I don't have a vagina dose that still make me a girl?

"It makes… you an…strange…. thing" Big-Big muttered as he tried to gently lift his giant head up to look at his nephew better, Goggle was staring at Luna while apparently deep in his own thoughts.

"If you can't have babies you can come with us" Goggle said coming out of his thoughts and looking down at Luna, she stared at him blankly before she opened her mouth and then closed it, not sure of what to say.

"That's the weirdest thing you've ever said… "she stated and her golden eyes narrowed in confusion up at her uncle.

"We weren't sure 'bout lettin' you meet Hades an' his clan cause Lizard was worried that he would want ta pair you with one of his sons" Goggle explained "But if ya can't have babies then that ain't a problem" he said looking from the little girl and then to the older man in the wheelchair behind her.

"Who's Hades? And why does he want me to have a baby?" Luna asked feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"Hades…. Is Jupiter's… cousin… he …promised ….his mother…. that he…. Would… keep his… family alive" Big-Brain explained, he shifted slightly trying to become more comfortable in his wheelchair and he seemed like he was trying to dose off to sleep.

"Yeah, anyways we're gonna go see Hades later so you can come if ya want" Goggle explained and promptly leaving to room, apparently forgetting what is was that he had originally gone into his uncle's house to start with. Luna wasn't interested in him though but something he had said, Lizard was worried that Hades would want to impregnate her, Lizard was actually worrying about her, and he was taking time planning things with her in mind, perhaps he did really care…

She gave a small frustrated sigh as she slumped down into a warn old armchair, it wouldn't matter if Lizard cared for her or not, if they found out what she had done to Jeb they would most likely want to kill her. She glanced over at Big-Brain who had fallen asleep and was breathing softly, or rather what was considered softly for him.

She needed help, that was the bottom line of it all, but the only person she could trust to keep her secret was Ruby, and she wasn't exactly great at thinking of plans. She needed someone else… but whom? Big-Brain, Goggle and Lizard would be furious at her for what she had done, Big-Mama would probably tell Jupiter, and the same went for Cyst.

She blankly stared at a nearby female mannequin as she continued to search her thoughts for a plan, she couldn't help but scowl back at the figure that was smiling rather disturbingly towards her, and stared at it's housewife image, it's stupid facial expression and it's breasts that looked a little too perky for the rest of the simply life image, it all looked so fake… a fake person… with an unnatural body.

The idea hit her like a bolt of lightening when she suddenly realised for could help her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siren rolled onto her side on the bed, a smile tugging at her full lips and she looked over the naked body beside her and then to the face, contorted in pain and fear and the eyes wonderfully showing expressing the lifelessness in them. She snuggled up to the body of the young man peacefully, he was still warm.

It was so much more relaxing living out in this little town in the desert, it was surprisingly easy to find victims in this tight nicked community. She gently nuzzled her face into the somewhat blood stained face; there was something morbidly sensual about having sex with a man you had met at a club and then murdering him right after. The young woman sat up slowly and stretched out her own naked beautiful body tiredly before picking up the sharp knife that was lying on the bed beside her and began to slice around the dead man's chest and up to his neck.

Hearing the doorbell ring Siren jumped and panicked, she leaped from the bed and ran around her bedroom gathering her clothing and slipping it over her slim and well designed body and took a quick look in the mirror to make sure that there was no blood on her anywhere as well as fixing her dark brown coloured hair as much as she could without finding a brush.

She left the bedroom and quickly locked the door behind her before making her way over to the front door and opening it.

"Good evening" detective Hawkins greeted looking at her with a slight cold expression "We're conducting a search for a lost child, have you seen this girl?" he asked handing her a small photo, Siren stared at the photo, oh yes she remembered that kid, she smiled charmingly at the two men before replying.

"Yes, I've seen her" she instantly noticed that relieved the look in both of their eyes "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" she asked standing aside so they would be able to enter.

"Well yes thank you, we need to ask you some questions" the lead detective replied walking in past her and soon followed by his partner, she led them into the kitchen and while they were talking among themselves she quietly took out a large butcher's knife from a draw and turned towards the two men with the knife tightly clenched in her hand and a insane gleam in her eyes.


	18. Thoughts of the disturbed

'Anything and everything about us was always the same. We were treated the same, we were abused the same, we were almost perfectly identical… so why… why was she an angel when I was a demon?!' Luna growled angrily as she continued to pick over her thoughts with hostility, the low growl in the back of her throat growing and becoming a vicious animal snarling. She unconsciously raised her uninjured and sharp nailed hand up to her neck and began to scratch and claw at her own flesh, apparently completely numb to the pain from the angry red marks that were left by her fingernails.

"That stupid woman… it was always her fault, everything was. She shouldn't have even come here to start with… it' her fault, it always was" he muttered lightly to herself feeling her throat tightening as if she was going to cry.

'_**Stop it! Don't hurt her I'm Sol**!' _her hands shot up and she tightly squeezed them against the sides of her cranium as she tried to block out the painful memories from invading her mind. When the imaginary pain and voices inside her head faded away she began to scratch at her neck again irritably.

"Lu-lu? Are you ok?" a small voice broke her train of though and pulled her back to reality, looking up she found that Mars was standing in front of her and staring at her with his big light blue eyes worriedly, Luna blankly stared at him and then shifted her own golden eyes around the area, Melody wasn't with him? Mars' eyes widened in shock and he pointed at her with a small child hand.

"You're hurt!" he wailed, his small hand shooting forward and grabbed a hold of her hand that had been scratching, Luna looked down at her hand and stared almost dumbfounded at the cherry red blood that dripped down her fingers. Had she really been scratching that hard? The newly found sharply stinging pain in her skin confirmed it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she uttered, quickly wiping the blood from her neck and fingers on her clothing. "Why are you here? Does Big-Mama know you're outside?" she asked, trying to change the subject and giving the small boy an almost parental glare. Mars looked at her a little guiltily before shaking his head in reply; he knew that he shouldn't be outside, especially by himself.

"Mama was talkin' to Ruby, an Melody is takin' a nap" he explained before his expression turned into one of sadness "Melody calls me dumb cause I ain't got no brains like her but I ain't you know, I see stuff" he said, his small arms wrapping around himself in a hug as if he was scared of what he was going to say. "You're really, really sad when nobody's around, I asked Ruby, she said you're all sad cause your twinny sister died and you really miss 'er"

Luna stared at him blankly, her golden eyes wide, she shifted nervously on the porch of Lizard's house, she really didn't want to discuss her or her sister to a seven year old boy.

"If you're lonely I could be your new twinny, Melody don't like me much so she ain't gonna miss me or anythin' and mama says it's wrong to be lonely when you got such a big family" Mars said, reaching his hand out and placed it on the top of her head as if he was gently stroking her. She continued to stare at him, this was very strange, his behaviour was somewhere between being mature and caring and yet still very slow and childish. He was trying to imply his twin relationship to her; did that even make any sense?

To her it seemed that nothing made sense anymore.

She knew that Melody was somewhat resentful of her brother, but it was really nothing more than sibling rivalry, and both of them had been told many times by Big-Mama that they shouldn't fight, they were twins, and twins had a special relationship that was different from other siblings.

He could tell that she had lost someone very important, her best friend, her sister, her twin. Twins were special because they had been born together, all of their lives they were together, but Luna knew the hidden dark side to this.

Twins were born together but had to die separately.

She looked down at the ground but could still feel his hand on her head along with his eyes' burning gaze on her, he was a somewhat slow child but he could tell something was deeply wrong, she was showing it this time, she knew. She was showing her true self more often, she was showing Sol. But showing Luna always made everything better; it made people stop trying to find out what was wrong.

So she smiled a brilliant smile, just for him, so that he wouldn't worry anymore.

"Thank you, Mars!" Luna giggled reaching out and wrapping her thin arms around his small frame tightly, pulling him against her body and holding him close. He laughed gently as he held onto her; he was excited that he had made her happy; she pulled back from him slightly and looked into his light blue eyes.

"You're right; I was sad because my big sister Sol died, but it's ok cause I'm still here." She told him, Mars nodded in response "Now go back to Big-Mama, or she'll get worried"

"Yep" he said with another nod and she watched him scurrying off back towards his parent's house before a small smug grin appeared on her face, she had explained the situation to him in a way that wasn't technically lying and it insured that he wouldn't ask about it again. Sol was dead now and it was better if she never came back, but Luna was still alive and happy.

The young blonde mutant stared down the street to where she had just seen Mars running down, shaking her head slightly and holding back a laugh.

'I'm so fucked' she thought, nothing made sense anymore, but it was never boring. It would be fine as long as she didn't let them see Sol anymore, just being happy little Luna, the annoying little brat of Lizard's.

After a few more moments of blank thought Luna took the small bottle of pills from her pocket, opening the lid and swallowing two down without needing a drink of water, cringing slightly at the feel of the plastic like texture of the tablet's shells sliding down her throat. Replacing the bottle back into her clothing, she briefly wondered about what would happen if she stopped taking the medicine, would her face fall off?

She could just imagine one day while taking to Lizard or someone and her fall just completely dropping off and landing in the sand, she almost chuckled at the morbid thought. The surgeons who had given her the face had explained that some parts of her face would begin to feel cold and then it would be like gangrene setting in but after that they had never said anything else about the matter. She decided that she hated doctors, bitterly, wanting dearly to tear their hearts out or chop them up slowly, starting with the toes and working her way up their bodies, until they were begging for death. If she ever had to meet a doctor again, it would be the day that she'd gladly stab her own eyes out with a pencil.

Soon her thoughts trailed back to Jeb, that stupid little coward had gotten what he deserved and more, but Jupiter wouldn't exactly be a happy bunny when he realised that his only way of luring victims to his family was gone. She was rather surprised that he hadn't already found out, so much for being one step ahead of the enemy like he always claimed he was.

But of course she knew where he was, she had watched earlier as a passer by had gone into the gas station and discovered him and then an ambulance had arrived taking the injured man away. She also knew from exploring the area a little before coming to meet her real family that the nearest hospital was in a small town ten miles to the south, he had to be there.

Luna decided that if she waited until everyone else noticed that Jeb was gone, she would then have an excuse to leave the desert; she would simply tell them that she was going to look for Jeb and then go look for Siren instead. It wouldn't be too hard to convince that nutter to help her, all she would have to do is basically tell the woman that her family were demented and cannibalistic killers and Siren would want to help. If not then she'd just threaten to tip off the police to where the murderous and psychopathic escaped mental patient was and she'd help.

Hearing a the door to the house opening behind she shifted and turned around to see Lizard walking out, looking down at her with an almost curious look in his cold light blue eyes.

"Did you kill her?" Luna asked, watching as her father rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Yes, snapped her neck in two, yer happy now?" he asked, folding his thin arms over his vest clad chest.

"Yep" Luna smiled up at him and childishly stuck her tongue out at him. Lizard stared at her for a moment before lowering his body down to sit beside her on the porch of his house, loosely wrapping a strong arm around her torso and gently pulling her to him, with his other hand petting her head.

Luna's bright golden eyes widened in shock, what was he doing? He was never… this forward, apart from the night he had let her sleep in his bed with him, he never showed affection in anything but a simply head pat every now and then, but here he was actually hugging her, without her even doing or saying anything, but all of his own choice. He did care, even if it was only a little, but still… he did actually care about her. The Lizard who had wanted to eat her when they had first met would have never done anything like this.

Lizard pulled away from her and stood up, pushing sand away from his clothing "Right, we're gonna go find Goggle an' Pluto then we're going to Hades' mines, alright?" he asked, looking down at her with his bright blue eyes. Luna smiled at him and nodded before rising up to stand beside him, following him as he walked down the street of the village towards Goggle's house.

* * *

_**Cybil-kitty**_- Yay! Another chapter! Wooh! I have to say I think I'm trying to hold off the chapter with Hades coming up, for some reason it seems so hard even though I've planned most of it through. Hauuuu… Anyways, this chapter was really just to show you the sort of things in Luna's mind.

Also I think that Luna is my all time favourite character I've ever made. I love her so much (Huggles Luna)

So like always your reviews really help me to write, I know it sounds weird and like I just want reviews but they actually do encourage me to write. In the next chapter will be Hades! And all of his freakish family! Nya!


	19. Father

Lizard leaned against the door to the spare bedroom in Goggle's house, waiting. Once they had got to Goggle's house, they had explained to her that they were going to keep one of the girls alive and give her as a gift to Hades, which had infuriating Luna beyond belief and Lizard was sure that he had never in his entire lifetime seen a child smack an adult that hard or throw chairs like that. That little bitch had an extremely short temper, although he had been wanting to give his younger brother a good throttling for years anyway, so he didn't mind at all that she had hit Goggle, it was funny.

He sighed and raised his fist up and tapped on the door behind him "You bein' good yet?" he called, she remained silent for a moment before answering carefully.

"Yes…" his daughter replied, Lizard's expression turned into an unbelieving one, even though she couldn't see it.

"What are ya doin? I can hear you choppin' things" he asked after hearing what sounded like a blade cutting into something wooden.

"… er I'm kind of cutting of heads of the mannequins and other things…" Luna muttered from the other side of the door "Hey dad, you know that weird habit you have, the one where you put the mannequins in sexual positions" she asked before continuing "Well Goggle fucks them, there's cum all over their plastic asses"

Lizard's leathery face fell for a moment; his younger brother was stranger than he thought. At least he couldn't be marked as the most perverted in the family anymore, Big-Brain never stopped his constant whining that the young men were too sexually active. Whatever. He was just jealous that for him sexual contact was rather impossible

A loud crack echoed throughout the quite house, and then another a few moments after, Lizard turned and stared blankly at the door.

"What are ya doin' in there?" he called becoming a little agitated as more cracks sounded from inside the locked room. It sounded like wood being snapped apart and then he suddenly realised, she was trying to break out from where she had been imprisoned.

His hand grabbed a hold of the old key still sitting in the door's rusting lock, turning it hard and throwing the door open, just in time to see his daughter scurrying through a small whole in the wooden floor boards.

"git back 'ere!" he yelled angrily, running forward into the room and reaching out a gloved hand to make a snatch at her thin legs as she slid her small body head first and fell to the ground floor, landing gracefully on a dinner table below with the same agility that he had, her moments seemed so much more animalistic than anything human. He wondered how on Earth she could move so easily one minute and then trip over her own inward turned feet the next, he supposed that she must of paid more attention to what her legs were doing when she was jumping rather then walking or running.

"Git back 'ere you little bitch!" he yelled again angrily, crouching down on the wooden floor and glaring at her before looking at the hole and briefly wondering if he would be able to fit his body through the tight gap.

Luna merely grinned up at him from the lower room "I'm a clever bitch though, don't you think?"

"There aint notin' smart 'bout tearin' up the floor boards! Yer gonna fix this!" he yelled in reply, she merely gave him that mischievous grin again with her lips curing back to show more of her malformed teeth and then promptly skipped out of the room. He swore loudly before running down out of the room and along the dark and narrow hallway, he was able to make it down the rickety old staircase without tripping and darted out the front door, determined to stop his daughter before she restarted her beating of Goggle.

Coming out into the blaring light however he found something he wasn't expecting, Luna had stopped on the porch and was staring intently at Ruby who was standing right beside her, leaning in and apparently whispering something to her. He silently watched as Luna's grip tightened on the meat cleaver in her hand and as Ruby gently slipped something into her free bandaged hand, before carefully, as not to disturb her injuries, wrapped her arms around Luna's shoulders.

"Goodbye Luna, goodbye Lizard" she smiled happily as she walked off along the road of the village towards the mines, most likely going off to spend her afternoon in the desert by the river which was one of her favourite things to do when she wanted to be alone.

"What did she say to ya?" Lizard asked, walking closer to his daughter, Luna's golden eyes shifted to him before staring back after Ruby for a moment.

"She said that it's impossible to escape from Hades' mines she there's no point worry about the woman and she gave me the engagement ring from her, I like to collect them" she explained, pulling up the folds of her hoodie and unclipping something that looked like a necklace from her belt and holding it up for him to see, it had at least eighteen engagement or wedding rings hanging from the plain silver chain.

"See this one?" she asked pointing to one that had was a was made from white gold with small emeralds lining the edges, tilting it so that the bright light of the sun shone off of it "This was mom's"

Lizard felt a pang of jealously burn deep within him; if Luna's mother was married that meant that she had another father, right? He couldn't stand the idea of his daughter loving another man in that way; she was his and his alone. No matter if she had grown up with a different family she was still his daughter.

"That bitch's man still alive?" he asked, forcing back a growl as he clenched his mismatching teeth together angrily. Luna stared up at him blankly, noticing his anger by the almost outraged expression on his leathery face.

"No, Pluto killed him before you caught her" she said staring up at him and shifted her weight onto her other foot while thinking "At least I think it was Pluto, mom said it was some giant retarded monster swinging an axe around madly, that sounds like Pluto to me" she raised the cleaver to hold the blunt edge against her body with her other damaged hand gently stroking the blade, an annoyed scowl creeping onto her face. "Mom always kept saying that he should have been my father and they should have had human babies, not some monster's spawn"

Lizard noticed that even though her face was scrunched up in a vicious snarl with her sharp teeth bared dangerously that her golden eyes were shining with unshed tears. He cursed quietly when he released that she was going to cry and immediately felt the need to take her into his arms to sooth her, but he had to know something first.

"Do ya think it would be better if he was your father?" he asked quietly, he knew that if would have been better for her if she was that other man's daughter instead of his, she wouldn't have to suffer this life with the rest of them, she could have been normal, she could have had a safe life outside the desert with a better family and she wouldn't have to live in fear of her appearance for the rest of her life, hating herself bitterly for what she was.

It would have been a better life for her, even if she would be a degusting outsider.

Her shining gold eyes drifted downwards as she thought, she knew that deep down she, as the rest of her family did, wish that she was born as a normal human instead of a mutated freak of nature, if her father hadn't been a mutated murderer then by now she could have been a happy normal teenager, going out with friends, having normal parents and dating boys… she couldn't even remember the last time she had spoken to a boy her own age, it must have been when she was younger and those stupid bullies teased her and the way she looked.

Although she didn't care about the boys, her body never grew up but instead stayed childish, she had no real interest in the opposite gender whatsoever.

But she would have had a nice family, she could have gone to school, grow up and then get a job… actually that all sounded extremely boring.

She didn't want a normal life but one with all this pain would have defiantly been much better.

"No" she answered honestly, looking back up him after minutes of blank staring, Lizard's expression softened incredibly and the smallest of smiles appeared on his worn features.

'Gah… why is he staring like that…?' Luna thought as she still tried to hold to tears that were threatening to spill over, she stared back down at the ground trying to stop herself, but the memory of her mother's words was still too painful, a fresh new sense of anger overcame her mind. How dare that stupid bitch say that she was a monster when she was the one that had acted so evilly!

She clenched her teeth together in furious anger and tightening her grip on the handle of the cleaver until her knuckles turned bright white, she barely noticed the tears running down her face till Lizard had actually picked her up, slipping his gloved hands underneath her arms and lifting her the same way one would with a toddler and pulled her to his chest, holding her tightly.

"Now you're just taking advantage of my size…" she mumbled embarrassedly with her face tucked into his shoulder, the cleaver in her hand had been dropped to the sandy ground when he had grabbed her, and she wrapped her thin arms around his neck tightly.

Lizard chuckled "It's yer own fault for bein' so adorable" he smirked to himself, it was true, he daughter was one of most endearing things he had ever seen in his life.

They both heard a low laugh coming from the side of the house and saw Cyst there, simply smiling knowingly towards them, Luna grinned back while Lizard merely growled threateningly at his uncle.

"Fuck off ya bastard" he snarled, Cyst chuckled again before turning away with a pleased expression on his heavily deformed face.


	20. Hades

"So, let's go over this again, we're going miles out into the desert to give this bitch to Hades, who wants to use her to get children?" Luna asked looking up at Lizard as she trailed behind him and Goggle while Pluto carried the unconscious Gemma over his large shoulder.

"Yea" Lizard replied without bothering to look over his shoulder at her, Luna her expression still didn't look very convinced.

"Why?" she asked, folding her arms behind her head as she walked on "I don't care about the bitch, I just don't understand his obsession with having children, I know Big-Brain said he does it for his mother but still that's a weird reason to have babies"

"He just does so ya don't have ta keep goin' on 'bout it, just leave it" Lizard sighed in annoyance, even though he dearly loved his daughter she was still incredibly frustrating. Luna rolled her golden eyes and turned her attention to Pluto who had the woman, Gemma, carelessly thrown over his large shoulder, she watched him for a moment before moving over to him and gripping onto the arm that was hanging limply by his side and slipped her small thin hand into his great paw. He giggled and looked down at her with his childish smile.

As they continued to walk on Luna began to fall behind, going from walking right beside Pluto, walking briskly to match his slow strides across the sand, to almost being dragged along by him, her legs feeling weak and her arms felt heavy as she panted for air. The fabric of her hoodie clung to her hot body in an unbearable way as her skin screamed for a release, she knew the only way was to take off the protective clothing but she hated the way her body would be so exposed for all to see, in its full scarred skeleton-like glory. But the heat of the afternoon sun was excruciating, and after all it was only the four of them there. Lizard had seen her before, many times. Pluto was unable to care and Goggle, if he said anything she'd burn that stupid hat he liked so much before punching him squarely in his flat face.

So she let her hand slip free of Pluto's before grabbing the bottom of the hoodie, lifting it up quickly and pulling it off over her head, breathing a sigh of relief when fresh air hit her warmed flesh. She wrapped it around her hips and tied the arms around her small waist.

Goggle looked over towards her and stared for a moment before turning to his older brother walking beside him "Don't ya ever feed her?" he asked, looking at his brother sceptically, Lizard growled back at him, glaring vividly.

"Course I do, asshole" he snarled defensibly, reaching out his arm towards his daughter who stared at him blankly for a moment before moving into it, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. Luna pressed the side of her face against Lizard's vested chest, breathing in the smell of sand and blood that seemed to cling to him.

Pluto began to mumble something unintelligible and he called out shrilly, trying to get their attention. The woman he was carrying was slowly waking up, weakly struggling over his large shoulder as she fought to regain consciousness. Luna grinned, a happy child's grin and let go of her father and moved to walk behind Pluto, grinning at the woman's sleepy and pained face.

Gemma groaned out as her head ached horribly and forced her eyes open, the first thing she saw was the little girl right in front of her, she quickly recognised her and was at first relieved that she was still alive, but then she noticed that she didn't look normal at all, Gemma had thought her to be a skinny and fit little kid before but her mouth hung open at the sight of the girl's grotesque body, she could see every individual bone that pressed again her skin in a way that seemed like at any minute her fragile looking flesh would rip open and the hideous scars that gave her skin an wrinkly leather appearance. Gemma's light green eyes shifted up to the small girl's head and she gasped seeing the lumps of bone that were poking their way through her scalp and pale hair, her eyes filled with tears as she realised the truth, that once seemingly cute little girl was one of them.

"Howdy hoe" she winked at her, raising her hand up to her head and gave her a mock salute. Gemma screamed out loudly when she realised that she was being carried by someone, where were these horrible monsters taking her now?!

"Where's Emma?! Where's my sister?!" the young woman cried as hot tears ran down her face, Luna however was not moved at all by this sickening display of emotion "Please, I'll do anything, where is she?!"

A small smile worked its way onto Luna's face and she peered up at the woman through long, messy sliver and blond fringe, she leaned in close so that only Gemma and possibly Pluto would be able to hear.

"The way that you are now… begging, that's exactly how I was…" she whispered to the woman before giggling lightly to herself. Gemma stared at her through her tear stained face for a blank moment before starting to cry heavily again, wailing and thrashing about in Pluto's strong grip.

"Will some one shut her the fuck up!?" Goggle whined, covering his hands over his ears to try to block out the overly loud sound. Lizard growled to himself before promptly smashing his tight fist into the woman's head and knocking her out cold again, causing Pluto to giggle strangely.

A soft growl escaped the little girl's throat; a dull ache that had started in the balls of her feet had worked its way up to her knees, which in turn had caused her legs to turn inwards worse than before so that her feet almost dragged along the sand and rocks.

"How much longer?" she huffed as she fought to keep up with the men, who were clearly used to these long trips through the desert and weren't at all bothered by it.

"Not long, just a few miles" Lizard mumbled uninterestedly, Luna gave another annoyed little huff and crossed her thin arms over her ribs, as if she were trying to hold herself up.

"Carry me?" she asked hopefully, glancing up at her father with cute big eyes, Lizard chuckled and shook his head. "Please?" she begged, wrapping her small arms around one of his and hugging it tightly to her body, resting her head against his chest as she stared upwards at him like a hungry puppy.

"No" he answered simply, rubbing his gloved hand across her head fondly.

"Goggle?" Luna called to the man walking just a head of them with the same look of hope written on her face.

"I ain't carrin' you" he muttered without looking in her direction "Still mad 'bout earlier" he growled, reaching up an arm and unconsciously rubbing at his shoulder.

"Come on, I didn't hurt you much" she replied casually, as if she hadn't actually been beating him with a wooden chair earlier that afternoon. Goggle snarled angrily at her in response and she could see that she wouldn't get what she wanted, unless she tried something else that is. With her mind made up, she simply let her legs fail beneath her body and slumped down into the sand, with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Fine, I'll just stay here then" she announced stubbornly, crossing her thin legs underneath her to match her arms.

Lizard sniggered a little "That's fine wit us" he said without stopping, only continuing to walk forward away from her, though Luna had predicted and already thought about this, she held her arms out towards them with an endearing expression and her golden eyes filled with sadness.

"Pluto…" she whimpered miserably, Pluto peered over at her and seeing her small form desperately reaching for him triggered his caring side and he immediately dropped the limp body of Gemma carelessly on the ground and bounded over to her. He landed heavily with a loud thud beside her and wrapped his giant arms around, pulling her right onto his lap.

Lizard had turned around and glared at his younger brother, the retard gave her what she wanted so easily, his daughter sat there in there, looking so incredibly tiny compared to the large man holding her with a smug grin on her face as she curled up against Pluto's chest and nuzzled her face into it.

"You know that if you leave me out here only Big-Mama, Ruby and Big-Brain will get angry with you and they can't hurt you but if you leave Pluto out here too, Jupiter will beat the shit out of you" she smirked cunningly at him.

"So make Pluto carry ya" he shrugged becoming more than a little irritated and it didn't help that they were having this already annoying conversation out in the wide open desert, where the boiling sun could shine mercilessly down on them.

Luna grinned back at him with an knowing stare "But then you'll have to carry her" she replied simply and pointed to where Gemma lay still as ever in the hot sand, he cursed quietly under his breath, knowing that she was right. He growled and trudged up to them, knowing that he'd much rather carry a small and unhealthily light child than a full grown woman, he grabbed a hold of her arm and tugged her up from his brother before he turned and crouched down with a mumble of disgust.

She grinned once again as she climbed upon his offered back, carefully wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms gently around his neck and pressed the side of her face against his, rubbing her cheek lovingly against his worn skin.

"I love you, daddy" she cooed happily, Lizard merely scowled in response and she felt him digging his nails into where he securely held her legs in place against his body and he glared when he saw the expression on Goggle's flat face.

"Stop smirkin' at me ya cock sucker!" he yelled angrily at his younger brother, who merely chortled in glee at his anger.

"I just like seein' my brother lovin' his little girl, that's all" he sniggered merrily, turning away to the right direction again but not without one last peek over his shoulder at the sight, his older and tough brother, who had murdered and tortured many, many people carrying his grinning adorable tiny daughter on his back.

After continuing to walk for what seemed like hours, Luna lifted up her head from where it had been resting on Lizard's shoulder to see a range of hills that rose up high like a mountain, she had thought that the area her family lived in was impressive but this was very different, it almost felt like a gigantic fort.

Were they there? She couldn't remember the end of the journey, had she fallen asleep? But then how could she have held onto him, she tried to backtrack through her thoughts to find what had distracted her so much, there had been Siren, Luna remembered hoping that she was still alive after all the times she had said she wanted to die, how she was going to kill everyone including herself and how she wanted to end her miserable life. She had also hoped that Jeb was somewhere suffering horribly in hospital and... and then… there was the thought that never left her alone; her sister Luna. She immediately attempted to block out the evil thoughts but they still came through.

'I love you Sol' she seemed to say, so real that Luna peered around to find the owner of the beautiful voice, expecting to see her sister somewhere out here in the sand but of course there was nothing apart from herself, her father and her two uncles.

'Go away, leave me alone' she thought desperately, shaking her head to rid herself of the voice.

'But I want to be with you Sol, you're my favourite person in the whole wide world, I love you big sister'

'Shut up!' she screeched in her own mind, her arm letting go from around Lizard's neck and swinging around to smack herself in the head, she let out an audible hiss of pain, not only had she just hit herself rather hard she had used her injured arm and whimpered as the ache flared up painfully in her hand and just below her shoulder.

"You ok?" Lizard asked as he felt the movement on her back and heard her whimper out in pain, immediately thinking someone had hurt her and his piercing blue his shot to Goggle who was walking beside him, who merely looked back at him in confusion.

"Yeah, I just moved my bad arm a bit too much" Luna mumbled before hiding her face in the back of his neck, Pluto whimpered to himself and reached out a large hand towards the small girl being carried by his older brother.

"Pretty… sad… happy nice" he wailed out in his odd and loud voice that never sounded human enough, Lizard tightened his grip on Luna's legs and moved out of the retarded man's reach, growling warningly at his brother.

Lizard stopped at the foot of the hill, looking upwards as if he was trying to assess it and after a moment he shrugged his shoulders lightly, trying to loosen her grip and let his strong hands release her legs and caused her to gently slip to stand on the rocky ground.

"Ya can walk from 'ere" he explained, too tired to carry her up the already challenging climb and settling for grabbing a hold of her small hand and pulling her close to him. He was rather wary of his tiny daughter being here, whether they were family or not he was still worried about her safety, even if they meant no harm someone like Hansel could still do damage if he hugged her too tightly.

He shook his head to clear his mind as he realised that he was being far too over protective, she would be fine, after all Pluto and Jupiter had been rough with her before, she was a strong little critter.

They were greeted by Hades who was standing at the large gaping entrance to the mines with one of his sons, Chameleon.

"Jupiter said you'd come, said you got somethin' for us" the family leader said as he watched the three men walk up the rocks towards them. Luna peered at him from where she clang onto her father's side and Hades' eyes widened slightly as he noticed her.

"Who's this li'l one?" he asked, crouching down to her level and pulling her to stand in front of him by her small hand as he instantly recognised her as one of their people's children, smiling at her sweet looking childlike face.

Lizard smirked, seemingly proud "She's my daughter" he replied, shock clearly appeared on Hades' face and his eyes looked more closely at the small girl's features as he tried to find some link to Lizard in there.

"How?" he asked confused standing up straight, Lizard had never had a real partner, Hades remembered though at one time there was a young mutated woman who showed interest in the clan fighter, but she had died from an illness years ago so she couldn't have been the mother, the only other women who the ones he captured… but they never lived long enough to give birth…

"It's a long story, I'll 'plain later" Lizard mumbled, obviously not wanting to explain his little mistake fifteen years ago.

Hades nodded at him before looking back at Luna "She does have your hair" he notified, seeing that the girl had the same light blonde that her father had once had when he was younger she even had streaks of silver setting in at an abnormal age like he had. "The eyes are all wrong though, must been the mother's" he muttered, knowing that no one in the family had those unique golden eyes.

"What's yer name angel?" he asked, this time addressing Luna directly, and she smiled up at him sweetly, trying not to let him see her malformed teeth too much.

"I'm Luna!" she squealed happily and he nodded, acknowledging it before standing up straight to converse with the men.

"She sure is a cute li'l thing" he concluded "So? I hear you got somethin' for me" he pressed; Lizard smirked and nodded his head toward the young woman in Pluto huge arms. The family leader took a few steps forward as he assessed his 'present' and Chameleon suddenly looked intensely more interested in where this was going.

"Papa, I'll take the pretty lady, ok?" the odd man with rock like skin asked, his eyes practically gleaming with excitement as he stared at the attractive woman.

"Yeah, you go make 'er nice and comfortable while I talk to our guests" Hades replied and then gave Lizard a demanding glance, obviously extremely curious about the small little thing that had just turned up with his cousin's sons. Chameleon nodded heavily and heaved the woman out of Pluto's arms before promptly disappearing into the darkness of the mines and down a small tunnel.

Hades lead Lizard, Goggle, Luna and a seemingly joyful Pluto through the dark tunnels into a rather large room that seemed to be a kind of lounge, a table in the centre was surrounded by large wooden creates that had been covered with large and heavy blankets in an attempt to make it more comfortable.

"So, how did this all happen?" he asked, sitting down and looking at the girl who was cuddling into her father's side as he sat opposite him.

Lizard let out a sigh and his hand raised up to pat Luna on the head as he tried to get his story straight "Started 'bout fifteen years ago, some couple came past our way and of course we got 'em, Pluto killed the man, I took the woman back wit' me ta play with and I 'spose I kept 'er longer than I shoulda. She got smart an' watched everybody to see where they were and when then she took her chance one day we were out huntin' again an' got out, made it all the way out of the desert, then all this time later, she" he jerked his head towards his daughter "She just came outta the blue, showed up one day sayin' she was my daughter, been livin' with me since" he finished, as his head absent minded stroked Luna's head.

Hades had listened fascinated, shock had flashed over his face when Lizard mentioned the time span between Luna being conceived and her arrival to the desert, he probably hadn't realised how old she was and had taken her to be much younger and then his expression had turned somewhat concerned towards the end of the story when Lizard had said that she had simply walked into the desert. By this time, two more of Hades' sons had appeared and joined them at the table a large childlike one that was disturbingly like Pluto but this one seemed to have more of an intellectual look about him, Hansel and a stocky built man with large pieces of flesh missing from his face, Stabber.

Luna couldn't help but stare at Stabber there was something disturbing about his deformed face that reminded her of how her own once looked, before it was completely destroyed by fire to be replaced by the transplant, she remembered how she had quite a lot of skin missing from around her mouth in a more distorted kind of cleft lip like her father had. He noticed and quietly growled low in his bulky chest as he past her to sit beside his father and Luna quickly looked away, and pretended to be more interested in Pluto, who was merrily playing with her long hair beside her, clutching at it up near her head and swishing it and watching as the long blond strands waved in the air.

Hades had been watching her silently for a moment before clearly his throat "Maybe I oughta take 'er to meet Suzie and Rags, they're 'bout her age, she'd like them" he announced and immediately saw the death glare on Lizard's leathery face, who must of thought that he simply wanted to pair Luna up with one of his younger sons "But course, that's if she wants to" he added quickly in a hope to calm down the over protective father.

Luna looked from Lizard to Hades and then back again before nodding "That sounds fun" she agreed, smiling happily towards the two men. She stood and followed as Hades lead the way down a smaller tunnel and she was well aware of the way Lizard was staring protectively at her as she disappeared from his sight.

The darkness of the mines didn't seem to bother Hades at all as he silently continued forward, and although Luna had been in the mines near the Test Village many times before, these seemed larger and more tightly packed which was just slightly unnerving for her. After journeying a little further Hades stopped next to a lamp that hung from the dark wall, the golden warm glow alighting him as he stared, almost angrily at her.

"What were ya thinking?" he demanded suddenly, folding his strong arms over his broad chest. "Don't you know they coulda kill you?" he asked but didn't give her time to reply before continuing with his little rant "It ain't clever to waltz into this place, even if your got our blood they could of killed ya before you told 'em"

Luna stared blankly at him for a moment "I knew that, in fact, Lizard wanted to eat me when we met" she muttered, meeting his strong gaze with her own determined look "But I had to get here, even if they killed me. I couldn't stay with… those people anymore, I hated it. So I would rather die than have to spend the rest of my life with idiots like them"

Hades chuckled lightly and shook his head "Ain't you scared of diein' at all?" he asked, as if bemused. The small girl continued to stared silently at him while she tried to think of the answer herself, she knew that she wasn't scare of dieing but rather of what there was after, unlike most people she wasn't frightened by the idea of there being nothing, in her opinion ending her existence would be a sort of relief, no more pain, no more anything. She wasn't scared of going to Hell either, she was already there surely, there was enough pain in this world that the prospect of being tortured for the rest of eternity couldn't be that much different from living the rest of her life in her own personal hell she had created for herself with her mother's help. The thing she was scared of was the possibility of meeting her sister again, even though that was something she wanted dearly, her sister would defiantly hate her for all of this and that was something she couldn't bare to face, the idea of her beloved sister hating her.

"No, I don't think I would care if I was going to die, it's going to happen anyway someday. So there's no point fighting it." She answered honestly, watching his expression carefully as he seemed to be taking it in. She giggled quietly and smiled at him, her small hands reached out and grabbing one of his large ones. "Hey, can I call you Uncle Hades?" she asked grinning happily at him, his eyes softened immediately as he was clearly taken by her cuteness once again and simply nodded. "Yay" she giggled again, and wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him tightly, noticing that he didn't smell as nice as Lizard did.

Hades seemed somewhat content with her explanation and turned around to continue the short walk through the tunnel, until he came to small door.

"Youngin's room" he told her before pushing the door open and striding inside and Luna quickly followed suit. The room was light by another small lamp sitting on top of a wooden chest and the majority of the room was took up by the two shabby mattresses lying on the ground, on one was a girl, it took Luna a few moments to actually work out she was a girl, she didn't look very feminine. She was probably around somewhere from ten to fourteen and was taller than Luna, more around Ruby's size, with messy short orange hair, a thin face and slanted dark brown eyes. She wore a plain yet dirty grey skirt and a dark blue baggy hoodie and appeared to be reading a tattered book, or at least looking at the pictures while on the other mattress was another body, concealed under a mounting of thick old blankets.

"Suzie" Hades greeted the girl; she looked up at him with her abnormal eyes and smiled before staring when she noticed Luna standing beside her father. "This is Luna, she's part of Jupiter's clan" he told her, seeing her confused expression before turning to the pile of blankets next to her.

Suzie saw where her father was looking and spoke aloud "Rags sleepin'" she said nodding towards the lump beside her.

"Well it's time he got up, ain't always time for sleepin'" Hades muttered moving forward and promptly kicking the person hiding in the blankets "Get up boy" he growled. The lump moaned out in protest to its rude awakening and slowly a boy immerged from the material depths groggily, his hand scratching at the back of his head and he glared at his father angrily. Luna could immediately see the reason behind his name, his skin seemed to range from pale to dark red in patterns that actually made him look like a rag doll and someone had made him out of different scraps of material. Like the other men in his family, his was built more in the upper body than in the legs and was somewhat stocky but not as much as his older brothers as he was younger, he had the same slightly slanted eyes as his sister but it wasn't as noticeable and Luna figured that they have the same mother but unlike his sister his hair was a light brown that fell scraggily to his shoulders.

"Play nice" Hades chuckled before leaving and closing the door behind him. Rags stared at her for a blank moment before standing up and shaking the blankets off of him to revile that he only wore a worn pair of jeans and nothing else. Suzie simply sat and stared at the blonde haired girl while her brother obliviously decided to investigate, he stalked forward with an unimpressed expression on his face, Luna stood her ground and glared at him, trying to work out if he was a threat or not. If he was going to attack or strike out at her, she would kick him in the balls, if he commented on her size she would kick him in the balls or if he poked the bone growths on her head, he'd receive a kick to the balls, either way the future for his genitals didn't look too good.

The fact that she only reached his chest didn't deter her as she eyed him cautiously as he looked her up and down.

"How old are ya?" he asked, surprising Luna, who suddenly found herself racking her brain for the answer.

"Fifteen-ish, sixteen" she shrugged absent minded, his face took on an expression of shock for a moment, as his father had when he had learned her age.

Rags face fell with distaste "Don't ya know?" he asked sceptically "Hmm, though ya were smart" he sighed as if he were disappointed. Luna snarled angrily at him, her lips curling back to show her teeth.

"What the crap?! Are you calling me stupid?!" she screeched enraged, Rags smirked at her; he was clearly amused by her reaction.

"Well yea" he grinned, rocking backwards on the balls of his bare feet with his arms behind his back. Suzie who had been silently watching giggled a little and smiled happily towards Luna. "Shame, I was hopin' you'd be smart, no other girls 'round here are" he explained, his cheeky expression still on his face.

"And there are how many girls around here?" Luna asked sceptically, the only girls who were anywhere near her age were Ruby and Melody.

"Her" Rags answered gesturing with his head towards his sister "She's got no brains at all" Suzie's somewhat cute looking smile had snapped into a glare at his words "An' Ruby, she's weird, always getting' in the way an' sayin' it's wrong to kill"

"Ruby is annoyingly observant" Luna stated with a small sigh, thinking back to all the questions the sweet brown haired girl always asked "But she is really sweet" she said in her aunt's defence "And what about Melody? Jupiter's youngest daughter?"

Rags' face instantly fell into a frown at the mention of the little girl "I don't like 'er, she's a li'l bitch" he muttered, and Luna could tell that he wouldn't say anything else about it, she wondered what had happened to make him dislike Melody so much, she was rather big headed and bossy but the only thing that she did that annoyed Luna was the way she treated her twin brother, Mars was a sweet little boy, a little too observant like his eldest sister perhaps but still a very nice child.

"Melody head butted Rags in the nuts" Suzie spoke up, seemingly trying to get revenge against her brother for calling her stupid with a slight smirk playing on her strangely thin face. The boy snapped around to snarl viciously at his sister as Luna began to laugh loudly at him.

"Aw, did little Melody win against you? How can a seven year old beat you?" she giggled "I mean look at you, strong, young… with a smell like a rotting corpse" she cackled merrily. Rags turned back to her growling angrily and lunged at her but missed as she dodged under his arm and dived down to crouch beside Suzie, hugging the thin girl to her own skeleton like body.

"Suzie, I think you've just become my new best friend" Luna chuckled while rubbing her face into Suzie's dirty red hair who simply grinned back almost evilly at her older brother. Rags glared at them, and was apparently trying to assess the pair, wondering if he could take on both of them. Suzie's giggles abruptly stopped when she saw the furious expression on his face and she shank behind her new friend fearfully. Luna suddenly stopped laughing when she saw him moving closer, she quickly reached up under her hoodie and pulled out her hammer, clenching it tightly in her small hand and snarling at him.

"Come closer and I'll crack your nuts" she threatened viciously, bearing her teeth angrily at him. Rags stopped in mid step seemingly surprised by her actions and he was obviously more than worried about what she could do to his genitals with that hammer. He glared at her for a moment before admitting defeat.

"Fuck you bitches!" he snarled as he stomped out of the room and slammed the door loudly behind him. Luna merely burst back out into nosily laughter and Suzie joined in with her own quiet giggles of joy.

"Rags always like that, he's kinda a bully" she sighed as she slowly calmed down, as did Luna. "Ya live with Ruby?" Suzie asked moving from cowering behind Luna to sitting beside her in order to properly have a conversation.

Luna nodded "Yeah, I live in the Test Village with Ruby, she's really nice" she answered, watching Suzie think, apparently working out what to say next.

"I like Ruby" Suzie said quietly, Luna felt somewhat sorry for her; she seemed to be the only female in these mines, apart from the captured women, and the only other girl around her age was miles away. "I like you too, what yer name?" Suzie asked, apparently she had already forgotten or simply hadn't been paying attention earlier.

"Luna" the blonde girl replied, Suzie nodded as she took this new information in.

"Pretty name" the red haired girl said. "Not seen you before, don't ya wanna come out or do you always stay with Big-Mama and Jupiter?" she asked curiously.

Luna's face fell slightly "Um no, I only came here a year ago, I was born outside the desert" she explained as simply as she could so Suzie would understand.

Suzie's eyes instantly widened in shock "Yer an outsider?! But you look like us…" she trailed off clearly staring at the horn like growths that sprouted from the girl's head.

"Yes I know, but I am like you, my mother was an outsider, she escaped from Lizard and managed to get out of the desert alive" Luna explained quickly to calm the younger girl before she panicked too much, Suzie lowered her eyes and her mouth let out a soft 'oh'.

"So, you've been outside, right? What's it like?" she asked, now very curious and she watched Luna intently for a reply.

"Well, it's so much bigger than this desert, and there's all kind of different places" she tried to explain, which she found actually incredibly hard to describe to a person who had never know anything but the desert

"What kind of places?" Suzie asked, as if mystified by what her friend was saying.

"Well some places have forests of green trees, trees as tall as the hills here and everything is green and bright." Luna began while concentrating.

"What's the ocean?" Suzie quickly cut in "I read 'bout it in a book, what's it like?"

"Well, it's like a giant and really deep river, and it seems to go on forever"

Suzie shook her head in disagreement "It ain't possible, water can't be that big, cause if it was when it rains it would wash away everythin'" she stated as a matter of fact. "Also if it was that big, then nobody would die from bein' thirsty"

Luna giggled "It is, but you can't drink it, it's salty and it would make you sick" Suzie seemed to be contemplating this information, and her head slowly nodded.

After a while of questions they had fallen into a silent, although it wasn't an uncomfortable one and Suzie seemed to be slowly drifting off to sleep while reading an old and tattered book. Luna decided to find out what had happened to everyone else and stood up and quietly left the room. As soon as she stepped out into the tunnel she shivered, realizing it must be dark outside since it was so cold. She walked down through the tunnel looking for some sign of life when she heard laughter coming from somewhere, she followed the sound until she came to a opening to the dark night outside, shivering again she looked around and soon spotted a group of men standing by a cliff edge in the dark, with only a hand held lantern for a small amount of light.

"There's my lil girl" she heard Lizard call and she suddenly found herself walking towards him into the light, he reached down and easily, too easily for her liking scoped her up and held her against his body but she couldn't help but lean into his warmth. Looking around she noticed that her father, Goggle, Pluto, chameleon and Stabber were standing around a large trunk on the ground , and it was moving with muffled sounds coming from inside.

"What's in there?" she asked, although she already could guess what the answer was. Chameleon sniggered.

"Nothin' just old papers an' books" he replied cheerfully before looking away from the trunk and giving her his full attention. "We hear yer been playin' with our li'l Raggies" he chuckled, clearly amused that his younger brother had been easily defeated by a tiny little girl.

"What's his problem anyway?" she asked looking around at the men and then to her father who was smirking at her.

"The boy thought ya just a li'l brat then he got a shock when ya turned against him, never seen a girl as tough as you before" Lizard explained, seemingly very pleased with how that meeting had worked out.

"Boy was an idiot ta under estimate anythin' that spawned from Lizard" Chameleon muttered before nodded at his brother, Stabber let out a short cackle and roughly kicked the trunk to the edge of the cliff and then with a sadistic grin and a finale thrust of his leg, it went flying downwards.

Luna smiled as the rest of them had broken out into loud laughter, and rested her head against her father's chest, listening to the rumbling from his laughs and she looked down the cliffs and noticed something, sitting up slightly in Lizard's grasp she pointed down the hill side.

"The um, papers and books are escaping" she stated while giving Chameleon a stern expression and then looking back to the figure that was desperately trying to clamber away after managing to break free of the trunk on the way down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Cybil kitty_**- Here's a VERY long chapter since I haven't been updating a lot, I'm tired and it's now 2:29 AM, time for sleep I think... by the way, this is important, Suzie isn't mine, ok? She was in the graphic novel and doesn't belong to me, and like all other characters that could have been interesting she was killed quickly when a tank blew up and sort of took her with it. Rags is mine though, and the name actually came from my friend's dog, he was orignally Ragamuffin, but that was simply too adorable for his character so I changed it. One last thing, I think Luna has just a slight obsession with male genitals, wouldn't you agree?


	21. Discovered

_"Big sister?" Sol looked up from where she had been staring blankly at the small TV, watching a documentary about a pride of lions and shifted on the white rug she was sitting on to look at Luna who stood behind her, holding a hair bush in one hand and a handful of hair bands in the other._

_"Wha?" she asked staring up at the girl who was looking back at her with the same golden eyes, Luna shifted from one foot to the other before speaking._

_"Do my hair for me? I asked mommy but she got mad at me" Luna pleaded with big eyes "I want it like this" she explained briefly pulling up her hair into two separate long parts "Like that lady on the TV" she released her hair and the long blond strands fell down her back. Sol sighed, her breath making a low hissing sound through malformed teeth and the gaping hole where her mouth should have been; she nodded and watched as her sister's face light up in excitement._

_"Yay!" she squealed, jumping down to land on the rug, sitting beside her twin who was quietly staring at her, Luna wrapped her thin arms tightly around the other girl before gently pulling away and shoving the hair bands and the brush into Sol's hands._

_Sol began to gently pull the brush through her sister's long and slightly messy pale blond hair and pulled it up and tied it, trying not to pull at it too much. When she had finished Luna turned around and smiled at her happily and clasped her small hands around Sol's disfigured face and rested her forehead against her sister's. Sol breathed in deeply and closed her golden eyes in contempt, reaching up she placed her hand on her sister's head, patting gently she inwardly cringed as her small fingers brushed against the bone lumps protruding from Luna's skull, but at the same time it was rather comforting knowing that she wasn't alone like this and that she had her beloved sister here, just like her._

_She began to feel strange, almost as if she was loosing control of her body and she was suddenly aware of the dull ache in her back, the throbbing pain in her arm and the burning soreness of her nail-less fingertips._

_'No!' she thought despairingly as she realised what was happening, she was slowly waking up back into reality and desperately tried to force her mind to stay in her own pleasant little dream world. She didn't want to face reality, it was too painful, but her body seemed to have other ideas as she gently became more and more alert to her surroundings._

** ********************************

Luna let her golden eyes flutter open in defeat and peered around before twisting her neck to glance around side as despair filled her mind as she had to accept to truth, her sister wasn't here anymore and she wasn't coming back. Hot tears stung at her eyes as she curled up tightly on the crates in the lounge area with a thick and scratchy old woollen blanket draped over her small frame. Her sister wasn't here, she was dead, she wasn't coming back and it was all her fault.

_'Big sister? What's wrong? Did mommy hurt you again?'_ Luna shook and grabbed at the sides of her head as she tried unsuccessfully to block out the voice.

_'It doesn't matter if she doesn't love you, because I love you ten times as much as she ever could'_ she pressed her face into the blanket covering the crate she laid on as she squeezed her hand tighter to her face and the other clawed at her neck.

_'Hey, hey look, I found mommy's pretty ring, it's so shiny'_

Tears rolled down her face "Why won't you leave me alone? … I'm sorry already…" she whimpered with her face smothered by the blanket "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

She suddenly found herself airborne and falling to the ground still wrapped in the blanket, she cried out in shock and pain as she hit the hard ground, though luckily the blanket was enough to cushion her injured arm. She lay in the confused pile of blanket she had landed in as she tried to understand what had happened and to calm the spinning feeling in her head before a loud cackle irrupted from the other side of the crates, a voice she already recognised, Rags.

"What the hell was that for?" she hissed furiously from where her face was pressed against the ground, the only reply was more laughter and she fought with the blanket before shakily standing, her head still spinning.

"you should see yer face! Ya look drunk!" Rags chuckled merrily, pleased that he had gotten some revenge for making a fool out of him the night before. Luna clang onto the crate with one hand for balance and she shook her head, her heart still beating fast from the shock.

"I feel drunk…" she groaned and then came to her senses, her eyes focused on his smirking face as her mouth turned into a snarl. "Nut cracking time!" she growled, grabbing the hammer from her belt and leaping over the crate she had been sleeping on, throwing herself at him with a murderous look in her eyes. Rags seemed prepared for the attack this time and his muscled arms shot out, one grabbed onto her hand clutching the hammer and his other grabbed onto her one that had managed to grip onto his jeans. Luna growled as she was pressed against him without being able to move her arms to hurt him or move backwards to try again, she simply glared angrily at him while he looked amused.

"Ya ain't so tough bitch" he chuckled, holding onto her tightly as she tried forcefully to pull away, his face fell for a moment as he noticed the tear stains down her angrily screwed up face but only a smirk replaced the confused expression on his face "Did I make ya cry?" he asked hopefully.

Luna snarled at him, her misshapen teeth snapping together loudly "No, I just got fucking sand in my eyes cause you pushed me!" she growled while hiding her inner embarrassment, she wouldn't let him think he could make her cry. She raised her leg to try and knee him in the balls but he stopped her by giving a swift kick to her shin, her breath coming out through her teeth in a low hiss. Rags chuckled, leaning his head forward he bit down on her neck making Luna cry out in pain.

"Told ya, yer not tough" he growled against her scarred skin before lapping up the blood beginning to trickle down, he lifted his head a little and peered down, a cruel smirk forming on his lips "An yer flat" he added, looking down at her chest.

"you bastard…" she hissed through clenched teeth, her pale face turning slightly red from anger and embarrassment. Rags merely gave her that same evil smirk before forcing her backwards away from him and took off running down one of the many tunnels, Luna barked a low growl and tried to follow but found it hard to keep up as her shin was still throbbing, she rounded a sharp turn in the small tunnel and bumped right into someone.

"Heh, playin' kiss chase are ya?" she looked up to glare at the towering form of Hades, she tried to move around him before Rags escaped but the family leader grabbed a hold of her shoulder lightly, holding her still.

"Now you just ignore him angel, he ain't worth it" he told her as Rags cheerful yell echoed through the mine, she clenched her teeth together angrily, he had gotten away, the bastard.

"He's got it coming to him!" she snarled, looking up at Hades with a pleading look in her golden eyes, he shrugged but nodded.

"Yea, probably" he muttered to more to himself, knowing how troublesome his youngest son could be at times. "But it's best just ta ignore 'im, he loves attention an if ya fight him it'll he'll just fuck 'round even more. Besides it's time you go back, everyone's already waitin' outside"

Luna hissed quietly under her breath before straightening up and sighing "Ok. Bye, bye Uncle Hades" she said, giving him an endearing smile and wrapping her thin arms around, nuzzling her face into his side.

He chuckled lightly and embraced her in return "Bye angel, come back sometime, Suzie will love ta see ya again" he called after her as she ran towards the mines entrance, a smirk appeared on his face and he turned back into his home to go take care of that lovely young woman his cousin's family had given him.

When Luna immerged out into the blinding sunlight she found that her father and uncles were already waiting for her, she pulled her long untied pale hair forward slightly to hide the fresh bite on her neck, the last thing she wanted now was some stupid comment from Goggle, before walking up to them she saw the quick private smile her father beamed at her and grinned back.

"Hurry up, we gotta go before noon" Lizard said, taking a hold of her small hand in his gloved one and before leading her and his brothers down the steep hillside. "Jupiter called us earlier, sounded real pissed, he didn't say why though, just said ta get back fast" he explained to Luna, she nodded slowly as a feeling of fear began to grow at the back of her mind. What was going on? Had they realised that Jeb was missing? Or perhaps those police guys had come sniffing around again, whatever it was she guessed that it was in no way good.

She noticed, rather pleasingly, that she wasn't the one falling behind this time and that Goggle was slowly trudging behind while Pluto just seemed to be at ease, following his eldest brother happily, with his usual open mouthed smile.

"Will ya hurry up?" Lizard growled towards his youngest brother, Luna peered over her shoulder at Goggle, noticing that he hadn't made one of his snidely comments yet today, he looked half asleep trailing behind, his pale green eyes barely open.

"What's wrong with him?" Luna asked glancing at her father, knowing that he was the only one who would give her an answer as Pluto had yet to grasp the English language and Goggle looked dead on his feet.

Lizard huffed "Didn't have coffee this mornin'" he replied with a sarcastic role of his blue eyes, obliviously thinking his brother was very weak for needing caffeine to be able to do anything when he woke up in the morning, he casually leaned closer so that only she would be able to hear. "Ya know those tablets you gave Pluto, got anymore?" he asked, Luna nodded, remembering that time when she had made her uncle hyper by feeding him caffeine tablets, she was sure that she hadn't used all of them. She stuck her hand into the large pocket on her hoody that was still tied around her waist, after feeling around for a bit she pulled out two tablet pots and handing him the one he wanted. He simply stuffed it into the pocket of his vest.

"Aren't you going to give them to him?" she asked, slightly confused.

"No" he replied simply and smirked evilly at her, a smirk that she returned before both of their eyes shifted to glance at Goggle and then back again.

It must have been around noon by the time they had reached the Test Village since the sun was in the middle of the bright sky with hardly any shadows being cast anymore.

Walking down further from the hills that lead down from the mine, they were met by Cyst who was standing on the outskirts of the village with a grave expression on his face. Just as Lizard was about to ask what was going on the heavily deformed older man limped forward and roughly grabbed Luna by the back of her top, dragging her forward without saying anything and ignoring the small girl's cry of surprise.

"What are ya doin!?" Lizard snarled rushing forward to try and snatch his little daughter away from his uncle who turned suddenly pointing his shotgun at his nephew with the hand that wasn't stopping Luna from running off. When he had gotten the message across that he wasn't to be messed with he continued to drag Luna to Jupiter's house.

"Let go!" Luna whined, fruitlessly clawing at Cyst's hands and arms as she was mercilessly pulled up the porch and dragged inside the house. When they were inside the main room he pushed her forward, threw her was more like it, and before she could get a sense of her surroundings something hard hit her across the face painfully. She staggered backwards clutching her nose as blood poured down into her mouth, her gold eyes shot around, trying to grasp what had happened. There Jupiter stood right in front of her, looking positively furious with his large hand clenched tightly into fists. What the hell he had punched her?! She glanced over to Big-Mama who was sitting in an armchair in the corner with a look of sorrow on her face but still she didn't try to stop this beating and her father and uncles were being held off on the porch by Cyst.

She let go of her face and reached quickly for her hammer, snatching it up and throwing her uninjured arm in a blind swing to attack him with a vicious snarl. Jupiter snarled back at her and swung a sharp blade at her, she cried out in pain as the metal sliced upwards from her elbow to the back of her wrist, she instantly dropped the hammer and it flew across the room to land on the hard wooden floor as some blood splattered on the old rug underneath her. She bent over double, clutching her bleeding arm to her chest as she breathed out in panted growls; she glared out through the long blond strands of hair that hung in her face and watched as Jupiter stood there for a moment seemingly taking pleasure in her pain.

"You asshole…" she slurred, spitting blood from her mouth, she felt something else in her mouth and spat in out, a yellow-ish white piece of tooth landed on the floor, feeling around and pressing her tongue to her teeth she found that half of one of her top canines was broken. Jupiter growled, deep in his chest, and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her forward so that she staggered and fell to her down but couldn't use her arms to catch herself and landed at his feet. He roughly pulled her head, so hard that she though he would tear her scalp off, and pressed something cold against the side of her head. Her golden eyes widened in fear when she heard the click of the gun, this was it? He was just going to shoot her brains out? With no time to defend herself?

"Jupiter! Stop it!" Lizard yelled, furious and terrified at the same time from the doorway but Cyst was still blocking his path. Now Big-Mama did look worried but she was perhaps too frightened to do anything.

Jupiter growled, tightening his grip on her hair "This thing-" he began viciously, giving an extra hard tug on her hair "Killed Jeb! What the fuck are we suppose ta do now?!

"There's no proof!" Luna cried shrilly, still clutching her bleeding arm to her chest as it was too painful to move it at all. Jupiter snarled and pushed her around so that she was now facing Cyst and her father, Cyst glared at her and pulled something from the pocket of his jeans. The nails she found and tortured Jeb with, the thin pieces of metal were still stained with his blood.

"Now who else goes 'round carryin' nails and a hammer with them?!" the family leader snapped, glancing at the hammer that lay on the floor "An' 'sides, she was the last one to see him!" he growled and looked back down at the gun in his hand, apparently deciding that this was enough evidence to kill her.

"Jupe…" Big-Mama uttered quietly, trying to plead with her husband, he glared her down quickly.

"No! This has gone far enough! I told ya all she was no good!" he yelled "I told ya she was a demon!"

"I didn't kill him!" Luna cried out, trying to save herself "I only made him bleed a little" she panted out and squeezed her eyes shut "I saw him talking to police; he was going to tell them everything!" she wailed, purposely avoiding that Jeb had only been talking about her, not the rest of the family.

"what?" Big-Mama growled, her fear quickly turning into anger at the stupid man's betrayal, she had never trusted him to start with.

"Pluto, you remember, right? You were there!" Luna called out to her uncle who was standing behind Lizard and looking distraught. Jupiter's head snapped around to face his son, who stood there for a blank few moments, before nodding his head up and down heavily.

"Pluto… pretty… hid … room… Jeb… men… Pluto… sleep" the retarded man rasped out awkwardly, Jupiter looked unconvinced when Goggle came to the rescue.

"I saw them too; they were there right before the last victims" Goggle, who had been watching in fear spoke up and Lizard shot him a thankful expression. Jupiter snarled again and pulled Luna closer and hissed.

"I don't fuckin' care if ya killed 'im or not. It's still yer fault so yer gonna go and get him back" he kicked her forward and Lizard shoved Cyst aside, running in and scooping her up in his arms tighty.

Jupiter ignored them all and marched over to the stairs where he stopped "If she ain't gone by tomorrow I will kill 'er" he growled out before stomping up to his room. Lizard glared at his father until he was out of sight and then quickly moved toward the door, snarling at Cyst on the way out for coming in between him and his daughter, ignoring the worried looks of his brothers he stormed out through the village and threw open the door of his house with one hand, slamming in shut behind him his walked in and sat down on the worn couth, holding his daughter closely to his body.

He pulled her back a little to look at her, blood was running from her nose and mouth as well as tears ran from her pain filled eyes. He gentled placed on hand on the back of her head and rubbed carefully where his father was been yanking at her hair and began to wipe some of the blood away with the back of his glove.

He let out a growl as she clutched tightly at his vest, he wouldn't let them do anything like that ever again.

* * *

**_Cybil-kitty_**- This is one of the chapters that I've been planning for over a year, I'm glad I've finally written it down- whew. Anyway, in the next chapter Siren will appear for her first proper chapter and we will see what happened to the police that had been asking about Luna- hehehe

Thank you so much everyone who has added this story to their favourites, I've noticed that I get a lot of emails recently with new people's name. Teehee. Please review, it really helps me.

One last thing there's a link on my profile to a little drawing of Luna, if you want to have a look.


	22. Siren

Lizard watched as Luna slept quietly on his bed beside him, he had held her as she cried for a while and bandaged her arm by which time the sun had gone down so he carried her upstairs to his room. He reached out a gloved hand to gently trace the side her face as she snuggled up to his chest. He growled softly to himself, under his breath. Those despicable assholes he called his family had willingly hurt his baby girl, so what if she had possibly killed Jeb? That greasy little coward would have deserved it, and quite a few of his family, including his brothers and his mother, wanted to get rid of him, hell even Melody had said once that she didn't like him. It was just that Luna had the guts to try and take him out without giving a shit as to what Jupiter thought.

Lizard sighed to himself, why couldn't he have been brave enough to go against his father's orders? He had always wanted to torture the idiotic gas station attendant, to watch in contempt as the light left his eyes as he took his finale breath, but he had feared his father too much. Knowing that Jupiter would throw him out of the clan, family or not, to completely fend for himself. In this cruel desert life no one could survive alone, numbers were needed for any chance of catching the next meal and Lizard didn't know any other life than this, he knew that by now he couldn't have any other life. His crystal blue eyes peered down at his small daughter, if only he could have been more like her, she had made it on her own for so long and she made her own choices in life, following her own plans.

He leaned in closer, pressing his face into her light hair and deeply breathing in her sent. In just a few hours she would leave to go find Jeb and force him to come back to help them, but what if she didn't come back? It happened all the time, people left the safety of the hills but never came home. So many things could happen, Jeb might be able to kill her, sure, he was a certified coward, but he might attack her to keep his freedom, or perhaps the police sniffing around she had spoken of caught her, or maybe there were others, strangers that had something to do with Luna's bitch mother, like the woman and the young girl all that time ago, maybe they found her and took her away, or maybe even, she decided that she didn't want to come back. That last possibility caused his chest to tighten painfully.

Why would she want to stay? Cyst and Big-Mama had almost let the family leader kill her, he was quite sure that if that had happened to him, he would leave. Wouldn't she rather be out there, anywhere instead of this cursed desert and hiding in the hills? He had nothing to give her, why would she want to stay with him?

He was a cannibalistic, sadistic, murdering rapist, where was the appeal in living with him?

He pulled her closer and pressed his face into her hair again, holding her tightly as despair engulfed him. She would leave. She wasn't going to come back. He didn't know what he would do if she left, he would miss her so much, he had never lost anything before in his life so he never had anything to miss. Over the last months his life had changed incredibly, he had found out that he had a daughter, and although it had been a rocky start and at first he really had wished that she would disappear, so that he wouldn't have to be burdened with her, he had really grown to love that girl, that little, funny, quirky, smart assed girl.

In the rare and drunken nights he had spent at Goggle's house he had sometimes thought about having children, while attempting to drown himself in stolen alcohol, and though most of those thoughts were about raising a group of boys to take on the hunt when he became older, like he and his brothers had for Jupiter, Luna had all the aspects he could want in a daughter, she was a quick thinking and talented hunter, she was adorably cute and she was unable to have children of her own which meant he wouldn't have to chase off young males interested in courting her, and the fact that she was stuck in a child's body hopefully meant that males wouldn't take a interest in general. She was the most prefect child he could want and she was the most precious thing in the world to him, and now she was going away.

This isn't how he wanted it to be, he wanted her to stay with him forever, he wanted to watch her grow up and be proud knowing he had helped her become the great leader she could be, he wanted her to be there when the clan leaders were gone and he and his siblings were left to form their own clan by themselves, he wanted her to be there when he was old and needed someone else to take over, and most importantly, he wanted her to stay.

He leaned back to peer at the window, the dark night sky was becoming lighter alarmingly quickly. No, he wanted more time, the night was fading fast and soon it would be dawn, this was the signal of the end, his daughter would have to leave soon. Where had the night gone? It was too soon, he wanted more time. He wished this night would never end so his tiny daughter could stay with him forever. He hated the idea of not being able to hold her for more than a day; he couldn't bare the thought of never seeing her again. His arms tightened around her again, making sure that she was still there. He wished that she would always be there, though that wasn't a possibility anymore.

This was it, there was no more time left, despairingly, he gently shook her small frame, trying to wake her. "Luna? Time ta wake up" he muttered regrettably into her hair as she stirred lightly in her sleep, she whined and shifted against him, locking one arm securely around his chest. He stifled a groan of sadness, it was like she didn't want to leave either, he shook her once more before her pretty yet unusual golden eyes slid open and stared tiredly at him.

"Time ta get goin" he mumbled, her face fell for a moment before she nodded and then worked at untangling herself from his warm arms. He watched her sit there for a moment, her back to him as she stared blankly towards the plain wooden wall.

Luna almost jumped when Lizard placed his gloved hand on her shoulder from behind, she twisted around to look at him, she was surprised at the deeply emotional expression on his leathery face, but that was to be expected. Her golden eyes turned downwards towards the bed they were sitting on, why was he making it so hard to leave? Why was it already so hard to leave? The hand that was resting on her shoulder lightly moved upwards to stroke her head, his light blue eyes holding hers. She felt a sob choke in her throat; he looked so heartbroken and so full of love. Nobody had seemed to love her this much before in her entire lifetime, so many, many people looked at her with fear, hatred and some with pity, the only other who had ever shown this much affection to her was her beloved sister.

A soft mew let her finally escape Lizard's strong gaze and her eyes snapped to Tabby, the little cat was sitting right beside her, staring up at her with glowing yellow eyes. She used the cat's sudden appearance as a quick distraction, long enough so that she could pull away from her father and stand up.

"I'm going to the bathroom" she uttered quietly while holding back a sob and retreated out the door, through the narrow and dark hallway and into the small bathroom. She leaned heavily on the sink, clenching her teeth together, trying to muffle the small sobs that managed to escape and tears ran down her face. Why did he have to love her? Why did he have to make it so hard to leave? He was ruining the plan, this wasn't supposed to happen. She peered at her reflection in the old, cracked mirror and cringed. She was hideous, why would anyone think she looked cute? What part of her looked endearing? Her small hand reached up unconsciously and grabbed around one of the bone growths sticking outwards from her skull. She looked exactly like what she was: a deformed creature from Hell, a mistake that needed to be destroyed. After a while, she was able to calm her breathing and quickly splashed her face with cold water, trying to cover up the emotional breakdown before going out to face her father again.

Luna slowly moved down the rickety staircase and into the dark living room, she watched as the light came in through the dull window as the darkness outside retreated and picked up the meat cleaver that was lying on the small coffee table, staring blankly at the front door.

Hearing his footsteps coming up behind her, she turned to see Lizard with dark blue backpack in his hands, he looked at her and then down to the item in his hands.

"I thought ya outta take this wit ya, it could help ya, I put some water and candy in there fer ya too" he explained, handing it over and she found a bottle of water and a few packets of M&Ms and Jellybeans inside.

"Thanks, that's really nice" Luna smiled up at him, putting on a friendly grin "And I can hide my cleaver in here too" she continued, sliding the weapon into the bag before zipping it closed. Lizard gave her a small smile in return and then shifted his light blue eyes to the wooden floor, he seemed extremely uncomfortable, and he clearly wasn't used to these kinds of things.

"I better go before Jupiter makes a pitiful attempt at killing me" she said, her face breaking into a smug grin "Not that he ever could though, but I've got a plan to sort this out" she explained, Lizard's leathery face brightened for a moment at her attempted humour and he followed her as she opened the door and walked outside.

After they had barely walked through the village street a soft cry sounded and Ruby ran over from her house and grabbed a hold of Luna, wrapping her arms fiercely around the small girl's neck and crying into her shoulder.

"Don't go! Stay with us!" she wept, almost throwing Luna over backwards from the force of her attack "I yell at papa cause he hurt you, so stay!"

Luna's arms hung limply at her sides as she thought back the urge to cling onto Ruby and cry like a child to stay, and run back into Lizard's house, she could, it seemed that only Jupiter and Cyst were forcing her to leave, she wasn't sure about who Big-Brain had sided on but his opinions really didn't matter in the long run, her father, uncles, Ruby and the twins wanted her to stay, and Big-Mama would let her stay knowing how happy the children were with her, that woman would never do anything to hurt her children intentionally.

She held back the tears that threatened to pour down her face and gritted her deformed teeth, why did these people have to make it so hard for her?!

"Don't worry Ruby, I promise I'll come back really soon" she said, smiling soothingly as she pushed the younger girl back enough to look at her face, Ruby stared back at her despairingly, her lopsided face looked even stranger as it crumpled with sadness, but even so, she never looked ugly, she was still pretty.

"You better! Cause you don't, I will come get you!" she wailed heatedly, almost angrily, but all three of them knew it was an empty threat, Ruby was far too fearful of the outside world to ever leave the safety of the desert. She paused for a blank moment, as if she was trying to remember something, then a thought seemed to come to her "Mars said give this to Lu-lu, so I give it to you" Ruby said, reaching into the pocket of her dress and pulled something out and placing into Luna's waiting hand, a wooden toy soldier. She stared at it for a moment before stuffing it into the backpack and nodding stiffly.

Luna looked past Ruby and noticed Jupiter, standing in the doorway of his house and glaring hatefully at her, she also saw that he held a gun in his hand at his side, just waiting to kill her.

"Bye, bye Zebedee!" she called, smiling a happy child's smile and waving at him, he simply glared back and pointed the gun at her, pretending not to notice she carried on "I'll be back before you even miss me!" she giggled while completely ignoring the obvious fact that her grandfather wanted nothing more than to kill her. Jupiter let out a loud growl and pulled back the hammer on the gun, his eyes burning angrily as it clicked into place.

"Ya hurt 'er, an I'll kill ya" Lizard snarled, his hands slipping around his daughter's little waist and he lifted her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest, turning sharply and marching down the village street before Jupiter could reply.

Luna stared at his face as he walked through the darkness of the mines, his face was once again hard and stern, and his cold blue eyes held no emotion, she sighed to herself as she tucked her head under his chin, it seemed that the warm side of him was gone. When he reached the exit and emerged out into the early morning light, he gently lowered her down to the sandy ground and gave her that stern expression again.

"Ya better come back, cause we'll be waitin' fer ya" he said, patting her head gently.

She simply nodded, as she suddenly found it impossible to speak and swallowed thickly, trying to find her voice again. "Yeah ok, I'll be back before you know it" she uttered quietly, almost silently. She turned away and stumbled forward, as if in a daze, she didn't look back once as she walked towards the gas station, knowing that she would most likely break down again seeing her father watching her go, looking heart broken.

Pushing the door open, she entered the small building and peered around, the evidence of her crime was still here, the police hadn't gotten her yet, but they would soon. She hoped that the others were smart enough to hide away when they came. Jeb's blood, as well as her own flooded the floor, and splatters of the cherry red liquid stained the side of the shop counter. The empty syringe that she had used to drug him lay in a bloody puddle, the stained nails she used to torture him were scattered across the floor, the same nails that had proved her guilt to the family, and lastly, Jeb's gun, Buckshot, was left untouched from where she had dropped it after using the last shell to blow Jeb in the leg as payback for blasting her arm to shreds.

She picked up the syringe, knowing that it could be useful for later and proceeded into the backroom, looking for other things to take with her. She wanted money and they had given that greasy asshole all the valuables from the victims.

"Now, if I was a sad lonely little greasy bastard, where would I hide the cash?" she asked herself, peering around the tiny room and her face brightened as she guessed the answer, she lifted up the mattress of the small bed and smiled as she found the bag of goods hidden there. After a quick raid she emptied all the wallets and purses of their money, credit cards and a mobile phone into the bottom of her backpack before snatching the set of keys from the little table and leaving.

When she walked back out into the sunlight she saw Lizard still standing by the mine, watching her intently, she gave him one last wave and then went to the old and rusty pickup truck with faded blue paint that belonged to the gas station attendant and climbed in. she watched her father in the mirror as she pulled away, stamping down onto the gas pedal and forcing the ancient truck it's full speed, driving away from her home and family. As she hit the empty motorway she wished for that dirt bike she had when she first came to the desert, this truck was slow and nowhere near as much fun, but she had to stay inconspicuous and she could sleep in this truck if needed.

After a while she let the truck slow to a complete stop, not caring that she was in the middle of the road and leaned forward, resting her head against the steering wheel, her hair falling down over her face as the tears finally came. She burst out into noisy sobs, sitting alone in the cab of the truck. It wasn't supposed to be like this, they weren't supposed to love her, well she hoped they would take kindly to her but she had found herself at home in that strange little village, she realised that she had actually come to love those people, her family. The plan from the start had always been to go to the desert, find her father and family and then leave but she found herself not wanting to leave, she wanted to stay with her new loving father, she wanted to play with Ruby, Melody and Mars to make up for her lost childhood, to see Big-Mama have her new baby, to be repeatedly bear hugged by Pluto. She would even miss Big-Brain and Goggle, who she had thought both to be annoying as all Big-Brain ever did was sing insanely and preach the horrors of humanity and Goggle's only goal in life seemed to be simply to tease and pester her.

The sound of a car stopping behind her snapped her out of her mind, her golden eyes widening seeing a police car in the mirror, so she pulled up her hood to hide her deformity and pulled the backpack closer to her. She lowered the window down and watched warily as the officer walked over, she cursed inwardly and wracked her brain for a way out. She decided she would do what she was best at and use her appearance to deceive.

Luna quickly rolled up the blood stained sleeve and unwrapped her freshly injured arm, the slash Jupiter had given her was still raw and painful but it had stopped bleeding hours ago, so she sucked in a deep breath before plunging her fingernails into the wound and raking it open.

"What's going on here?" the female police officer asked, wanting to know why the truck was simply parked in the middle of the road and why there was a child sitting behind the wheel ,with no adult in sight. Luna peered up at her with her pained, tear-stained face and sobbed loudly, rising up her dripping arm.

"The man put me in here and drove away from my home, he hurt me" she cried, more tears running down her face as she held her bleeding arm tightly to her chest. The officer's green eyes widened in shock and she yank open the door to reach what she presumed was an abducted and injured child

"It's ok, I'm here now, he won't hurt you anymore" she comforted, kneeling down so that she was eye level and less threatening. Luna sobbed pitifully and clung to the woman who hugged her back in an effort to calm her. "Shh, don't worry. I'll call some nice people who will take you to the hospital and then we can find your parents" the woman soothed. Luna slowly, so not to attract attention, reached back the arm that wasn't bleeding to unzip the backpack sitting beside her and gently pulled out the her cleaver. With one well aimed swing she heard a sickening splattering and felt warm wetness squirt on the top of her head and down her left arm, she looked up to see clearly the deranged, split open face as the body fell forward and slumped down out of the truck cab to the ground. As soon as she was sure that the woman was dead she clutched her arm and let out a stream of profanities.

"Ah fuck! Ow… shit, that was fucking stupid" she howled, clenching her teeth strongly as her blood ran down her arm and stained the purple fabric of her hoodie and the dead police officer's blood dripped down her hair and face. She quickly pulled the old bandages around her arm tightly to stop the bleeding and tried to even out her breathing, her breath coming out in panted hisses through her clenched teeth.

Luna stared blankly down at the mutilated corpse, wondering what to do about this problem, she could leave the body but she didn't want anymore police activity in this area, especially since they were bound to be sniffing around the gas station soon, she was hoping that the incident with Jeb would just look like a robbery gone wrong, on the basest that Jeb hadn't said anything stupid of course, but they would know there was a murderer here if they found this body. She sighed, knowing that she would have to take it with her.

Mumbling to herself annoyed, she climbed out of the truck, walked around and pulled the cover out of the truck's bed, then she strode back and grabbed onto the dead woman's arm, dragging the body to the back of the truck. She managed, with a lot of trouble from her injured arms, lift the body and get it into the back then pulled the cover over the bed and tied it down. As she walked back to the cab door Luna caught a look at herself in the wing mirror; blood stained her light blonde hair and rivulets had run down her face. She could never walk into a town looking like this; she needed a shower and new clothes.

She pulled off the blood soaked hoodie and dumped it back in the truck after using it to wipe her face of any traces of blood then climbed into the truck and slammed her head back down on the steering wheel. There was no way she was going anywhere with blood all over her hair and no deceiving clothing to hide her deformities. She sat up and looked around, there had to be some sort of clothing in here somewhere, she searched the small, two seated truck cab and then checked the glove compartment in the dashboard, finding a torch, a large woollen hat and some old receipts.

'Ew gross' she thought, lifting the hat to her face and breathing in, it smelled heavily of cigar smoke and even a little of alcohol , but it would have to do. She slipped it on and was rather pleased how it fitted, the woollen hat covered her deformed skull and most of the blood stained hair, only a few long cherry red locks hanging down beside her face, but it wouldn't be noticeable as long as she didn't get close to people, and even if someone did notice they wouldn't think anything of it, a little girl with red in her hair, it could be paint for all they knew. But she would be noticeable like this, people would immediately see her scarred leather like skin, the way her bones stuck out, she still needed more clothing.

Once again she jumped out of the truck and walked around to the police car, peering in through the window and saw a black jacket draped over the driver's seat, opening the door she snatched it and pulled it on, the dark martial hiding her body the way she hoped it would.

Luna got back into the truck and drove a few more miles blankly until she reached a small town. This is where she hoped to find Jeb and possible Siren since it was the nearest town to the nuclear site. As she drove past the first few houses in the street she noted that there wasn't anyone out walking around, but that wasn't really surprising in this small area. She parked on the side of the road instead of the hospital car park because if someone realised who she was she could drive away faster, looking at the building she noticed that it was tiny so there wouldn't be many other people to get in her way in there.

She got out of the truck and walked over to the glass double doors, on the way though, she saw a missing poster stuck to a lamppost, but thinking nothing of it, she walked into the building. Luna glanced around the small reception; there was no one in the room apart from herself and the tired looking receptionist sorting through some files. She put on her cutest smile before scooting over to the front desk.

"Yes? How can I help you?" the receptionist asked, peering up from the files at the little girl.

"I'm looking for my grandpa, Jeb Walker" she replied in a small voice with a shy smile, to hide her teeth.

The woman nodded and typed something "Yes Mr Walker is in room number 25, it's down the corridor and just past the toilets" Luna thanked the woman and skipped down the short corridor, on the way she noticed a sign reading 'Pharmacy' just across from room 25, she opened the door and peered around the small room. Jeb was lying; fast asleep in the bed dressed in a hospital gown and his hands and arms were bandaged up tightly. Luna walked up to the side of the bed, leaned over him and propped up her arms on his chest, resting her chin in her hands comfortably. Jeb must have felt her weight on him, his eyes slowly opened then widened in fear at the sight of her. He opened his mouth to scream but she clamped one small hand down over his face

"Hey there, Jebby" she said causally, staring blankly down at him "How are you feeling?" she asked, in a bored tone. Jeb struggled against her and let out a cry, but was muffled by her hand. "The thing is Jebby, Jupiter wasn't very happy when you left, wasn't happy with me in fact, so how about you come back, huh? It would help both of us, Jupiter would let me go back home and you wouldn't have to get stabbed in the knees" she explained, grinning down at him, he simply shook his head the best he could and continued to fight her. Luna growled dangerously and pressed him more tightly down on the bed.

"Look Jebby, we can either do this the easy way where you come back quietly or the hard way where I hurt you" she explained, in one move she had leapt up to straddle his waist and pulled the cleaver from her backpack, holding the blade directly above his face "Now I'm going to take my hand away and you're not going to scream but instead tell me you're coming back" she gently lifted her hand, but as soon as she did he let out a shrill yelp.

"No, that wasn't the idea" Luna sighed, her hand stopping him once again and she pressed the blade against his face, lightly as not to break the skin but for him to feel the cold metal, and then reached back behind her body to press the cleaver to his groin "Now Jebby, you've already lost your balls, do you really want me to chop off your dick too?" she asked, staring blankly down at him, his eyes widened and a few tears ran down his face in fear.

"That's right, be a good boy and do what I tell you, ok?" she grinned happily and Jeb nodded under her hand as the tears continued to run down his cheeks "List carefully, I'm going to be nice to you, I won't make you come back today but you will once you've healed, ok? And don't even think about running away because it simply won't work. Where ever you go I can still find you and if you tell anyone that I was here I will kill your family and make you watch until you beg for death, got that?" she snarled viciously, her lips pulled back to reveal her deformed teeth in a sinister smile, watching him nod in agreement.

Luna let go of him and straightened up and smiled friendly at him "Yay, that's good" she giggled happily "You make me so happy, Jebby" she grinned, still giggling and getting more and more excited, Jeb recoiled in horror, terrified that she would start that insane laughter again, the very sound of it had been a constant echo in his dreams since the attack, when she had tortured him and chopped his balls off.

She tilted her head to the side as a disturbing smile that would match the Cheshire cat's took over her face "Scream or I'll kill you" she cackled quietly, reaching her small hand forward and grabbed a hold of the gown he wore, swinging the cleaver wildly towards his face. As predicted the poor man let out a piecing cry for help and tried to fight her off, but he couldn't hold her back with the agonising pain in his crippled hands, his fingers would never be the same again after she had hammered nails through his knuckles.

Luna grinned at him and then stuffed the cleaver back into her bag and swung it over her shoulders. She ran out through the door and started crying of help, the first ones to hear were the nurses working in the pharmacy; obviously, this hospital was so small that they hadn't hired people specially to work disputing drugs. A man and a woman poked their head out through the door and stared confusedly at her.

"My grandpa keeps screaming he just woke up and started crying" she wailed, looking truthfully concerned, they both nodded and ran in the room where Jeb was crying shrilly, followed shortly by the receptionist who had come over to try and help.

Luna grinned on last time at Jeb, who stared in terror back at her while they tried to calm him and she could see the nurse getting a syringe of a sedative ready as someone else closed to the door on her. She smirked to herself, he wouldn't dare tell anyone now and they would just presume this screaming fit was caused by flashbacks of the attack in his dreams.

With that taken care of she skipped across the corridor and went into the small pharmacy. She peered around the room for a moment after then quickly ran behind the counter, looking around she was almost overwhelmed by the amount of drugs, shelves of packages rose up to the ceiling and she hoped the ones she was looking for wasn't all the way up there, a druggie would have a fit of blind excitement if they were left to run around in here. She looked around and saw a name she actually recognised, Sirolimus, which was something she remembered taking to combat transplant rejection, it might not have been the same drug she had been taking recently but as long as it stopped her face from rotting she didn't care about the minor details. She grabbed all the boxes there and stuffed them into her backpack, smiling as that hopefully would last a good while.

After finding some boxes of Tylenol and stuffing them into the bag as well she causally walked out the door and down the corridor, smiling a small smile at the pharmacist as she past the front desk where he was quietly talking to the receptionist, while the nurse was nowhere in sigh, perhaps she was still in with Jeb. On the notice board, among the fear bringing posters for cancer, STIs, AIDs and many other health problems she noticed there were some flyers advertising up coming town events and another missing poster. She looked at it, this was the second one she had seen, she snatched the poster and quickly made her way outside the building.

Luna went straight to the poster stuck to the lamppost and looked from it to the one in her hand. Two people had gone missing, one was a young local girl, she was twenty six years old, she was attractive and had large innocent looking brown eyes, and the other person was a man of twenty two. Luna smirked to herself, this was a good sign that Siren was here, she could already immediately think of why Siren would kill these people, firstly, Siren detested anyone who she thought to be prettier, that would be the girl, she would have killed her in jealously and then the man, well maybe he was connected to the girl or Siren could have been doing her 'black widow' act again, even though she refused to believe it, Siren was very beautiful and there was usually a line of stupid men following her, ill fatedly trusting her because they were listening to their balls instead of their brains.

She tossed the posters to the ground and got back into the truck, leaning her head on the stirring wheel, she went through all her ideas to her Siren. In the months they had been together she had gotten to know her quite well but that really didn't help when looking for a suicidal and completely deranged slut, if her theory was right and Siren was the one behind the disappearances she would probably still be nearby, well at least she hadn't killed herself. Luna also knew that Siren was, or had been a porn star and still had a tendency to hang around the sleaziest places she could find, so perhaps the nearest strip club or brothel.

Luna sighed to herself; even though it was good that Siren was probably alive it didn't mean that she wanted her to be, in all truth she hated Siren and she knew that Siren hated her as well, they had just been together because she had found her to be useful.

'_Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer, right big sister?_' her little sister's soft voice appeared again, Luna cringed at the sound but then found herself smirking.

"Yes, that's right" she spoke aloud, realizing the truth in her sister's words, she had already just convinced Jeb, who was a possible danger to them, to come back to the desert and now she was going to get Siren to help her, Siren would kill her at the first chance she got.

She drove the car onwards through the town while blankly thinking and not paying that much attention to her driving, which had never been that good to start with. Someone had once described insanity as doing the same things over and over again and expecting different results, Luna had lived with Siren before and they both attempted to kill the other and now she found herself going to find her again but hoping they would somewhat get on this time. Luna blinked, confused, and then shrugged to herself, she had always known she was insane, but at least she was still sane enough to realise it, unlike Siren or Big-Brain.

As she thought to herself, she came to the conclusion that the only one in her family who was technically insane was Big-Brain, they were all psychopaths, excluding the children of course, with the definition being a person who kills for no reason and no feeling, but the others still had a lot of humanity in them, their morals were just completely messed up since they saw people from the outside as an entirely different species. And Luna could see why Big-Brain could have gone insane; anyone with his deformities that surely should have killed him would probably make anyone go loopy.

After blankly driving around for a few hours, or what at least felt like a few hours, Luna came to a small building at the edge of town, above the entrance, the name of the place was written in sickly pink bright letters, 'The gentle man's club' Luna rolled her eyes with a sigh, as if the men who went anywhere near this place could be called a gentleman and then she smirked when she thought of Lizard's reaction to this place, if he got in there they would never be able to make him leave, he'd probably kill the security and kidnap as many of the girls as he could get his hands on.

With this amusing thought in mind, she jumped out of the truck and went up to the door, seeing the breast shaped doorknob she shook her head in distaste, all adults were the same, they were all horny morons. She pushed open the door and peered around, it was obviously closed right now and there was only one man off to the side of the room, sitting at a table and the voices of a few girls travelled from other rooms in the back.

The man looked up and opened his mouth, most likely to say that the club was closed but he paused seeing the small girl standing at the door. "No kids allowed in here, why don't you go find your mommy or something?" he mumbled and then looked down at the book he appeared to be reading, Luna held back a comeback for the child remark and walked further into the room, ignoring his suggestion.

"Hey I'm looking for my friend, I think she works here" she smiled friendly, trying to appear as if she had no idea about the sleaziness of the building she had just walked into and just tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Well, what does she look like?" the man asked in a bored tone, he seemed like he simply wanted to get rid of her.

"She's about this tall" Luna started, standing on her toes with her hand raised above her head, not that it would really help much but all children seemed to do this when describing people for some odd reason "She's really pretty, she's got mid-length dark hair, she's Asian and she's about twenty five years old" she explained and watched as the man's face light up in understanding.

"Oh you mean, Miki. Yeah, she works here, she's a favourite with the costumers…" he trailed off, realising that he had said too much to a child, he coughed embarrassedly and then fumbled around in his pocked for a moment. "Yeah, I'll just give you her number and address" he sighed and began to write on a scrap of paper, then paused and then called out. "Hey Cindy, this is Miki's number, right?" he asked, and a young girl walked into the room through the door leading into the back, she wore a plain pink dressing gown and probably had whatever disturbing outfit she was forced to wear here underneath, since she held a rabbit ear headband in one hand, Luna guessed she was a bunny girl. She walked over to the man and peered at the piece of paper he had written on and nodded.

"Yeah that's it" she confirmed, and then looked toward the little girl at the door "Oh hello, you're a friend of Miki?" she asked interestedly.

"Yep! Miki is my best friend" she squealed happily, almost bouncing up and down.

The girl smiled back "Aw, you're so cute!" she giggled merrily, Luna internally rolled her eyes, if that girl saw what she actually looked like, she wouldn't think she was cute then, she'd recoil in horror.

"Here you go" the man sighed, getting up and handing the paper to Luna "Now please leave" he muttered and pushed her toward the door, Luna glared at him and stuck her tongue out as she walked back out into the blinding sunlight.

She got back into the truck and opened the backpack, digging around until she found the stolen phone and slid it open, after flicking through boring messages and photos out of interest she found out that this was Gary's phone, the man that had tried to help her when he was attacked. Luna stared at a photo of him and his friend Daryl for a moment, he tried to help, but still if he saw what she looked like, if he knew then he never would have befriended her, he was only nice because he thought she was a child. They were all the same, they would all hate her and she knew she deserved it. The only place where people could ever like, or maybe even love her, was back in that nuclear desert she had left.

She didn't notice that she was crying until her tears were dripping onto the phone screen, she wiped at her face with the back of her hand irritably, this was the freaking second time today she had cried, Goggle was right when he had called her a cry baby, screw Goggle, she smiled slightly to herself when she of the idea of stealing all of his coffee and watching him stagger around the village like he had been yesterday, she sniggered but it came out as sob instead. Luna decided that she better call Siren now, hoping that after talking to that suicidal idiot she would feel better, agitated perhaps, but not depressed at least, she pressed in the number the guy in the club had given her and waited.

"Hello?" came the soft voice over the phone, yes it was defiantly Siren.

"Hi Miki" Luna chimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm with the use of the false name, even though Siren liked to use many different name with people she seemed to be using that one alot recently.

The voice paused for a moment and then asked "Sol?" she seemed to be actually relived for some odd reason.

"Siren" Luna groaned, wishing she had never told her real name to the idiot, Siren had never told what hers was.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Siren asked gently, Luna let out a short humourless laugh, as if she would care.

"Yeah, whatever, listen how long have you been hanging around here? Cause I thought you were going to piss off somewhere else" she said, while blankly glancing into the bag sitting beside her, thinking how fun it would be to drive that cleaver right through Siren's skull.

"I was going to leave but then I found that the people here are very kind and that the local police are small numbered and slow"

"How many did you kill?" Luna asked annoyed, getting right to the point, didn't Siren know that if she stayed here they would catch up to her eventually, not matter how stupid and slow they were?

She paused again, probably counting in her head "Five and four of the bodies are with me, the other one was written off as a heart attack" Luna sighed, now the idiot had dead bodies in her house in public. "Are humans tasty?" Siren asked softly "Have you got any good suggestions how to cook them? Since you are the expert now"

Luna paused, now Siren wanted to know what humans tasted like? They were talking about a serious problem about the bodies and she was asking about a pointless fact like that. "Well everyone says that any meat always tastes like chicken, but it tastes more like beef"

"Would you eat me?" Siren asked, seemingly fascinated by all of this.

"Hell no, I doubt there's anything natural or digestible on your body" Luna chuckled at her own little joke while she heard Siren growl over the phone. "I'll see you later, bye bitch" she muttered and closed the phone, dumping it back into the bag and zipping it up.

She drove to the address she had been given and arrived in front of a plain and boring looking bungalow, driving up into the drive and parking next to the garage. Luna jumped out, pulling the bag tighter on her back as she walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell, then pressed it a second time, and then a third, it was a nice tune.

"I'm here you know" Siren uttered quietly, Luna stared blankly at her, she may be an idiot but she sneaked around like a bloody ninja.

"I told you not to sneak up on me!" she wailed annoyed, glaring up at the older girl, she noticed that Siren was wearing a white mask over her face, it was plan but looked like the features had been lovingly crafted and it looked like it was made from porcelain, like a doll's face.

Siren stared at through the mask silently for a moment and then stepped to the side, watching as Luna walked inside and then shut the door behind her.

"You're wearing the mask again…" the blonde haired girl pointed out pointlessly "You have to stop watching those movies, next thing you know you'll be using human faces" she mumbled, mainly to herself than to the other girl.

Siren tilted her head gently to the side, in a sick imitation of a puppy's confused look "You should wear one too, you're just as hideous" she stated, seemly as a matter of fact rather than an insult. Luna snarled at her angrily and resisted the urge to hurt her, she could be useful.

"That would make it incredibly obvious, besides people think I'm cute" she muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Does your family think you're cute?" Sire asked quietly and Luna thought she had heard a saddened tone in her voice.

"Yeah, especially my father" she replied, watching the other's reaction closely.

Siren reached up a hand and gently stroked her soft brown hair "Mother and father called me ugly and boring… Koharu was the beautiful one" she whispered; the last part hardly audible and wrapped her arms around herself, apparently trying to find some comfort. Luna's eyebrow rose seeing a line of shallow cuts trailing along Siren's wrist.

Siren noticed where the small girl was looking and explained "I felt bad; the boy told me I was beautiful and lovely, but he had to go"

Luna nodded slowly "Where is the boy? And the other ones?" she asked "I'll get rid of them for you"

"There's two in the bedroom and two in the kitchen, you get the ones in the freezer" Siren stated and then turned to go to the bedroom to retrieve the other bodies. Luna shrugged and headed through the room towards the kitchen, she noticed that this was a normal house, even if it was hiding dead bodies, there wasn't any odd signs of experiments and no mannequins, it didn't feel right anymore.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw that the flowery table cloth had dark blood stains on it, not thinking much of this she walked over to the freezer and heaved up the lip, having to stand on her tip toes to lift up and suddenly found herself staring into a face she recognised. The glazed over brown eyes of detective Hawkins stared back at her and she could see the body of his partner lying underneath him at the bottom of the freezer, the blood trailing down his face had solidified from the cold, his face contorted in shock and frozen in death, the butcher's knife that had killed him was still embedded into his skull.

She grabbed onto the icy corpse and roughly pulled it out, ignoring the cold biting at her painful hand and arms, breathing heavily through tightly clenched teeth, she managed to get it out and onto the floor but she would need help to get them both out and into her truck.

"Hey Siren…" she began as she walked back out to the living room, to find Siren sitting on the floor stroking the face of a young dead man, Luna recognised him as the one in the missing poster she had seen earlier, she guessed she had been right when she thought Siren had seduced him and then murdered him as he was still naked.

"So that's the boy?" Luna asked causally, Siren looked up at her and nodded; Luna walked over and helped her drag him through the house before going for the others.

After they had loaded all four of the bodies into the back of the truck and then parked it safely in the garage, Luna had slumped on the floor, sitting next to the wide screen TV, bored and going through Siren's film collection, it was all predictable titles, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Friday 13th, Child's play, The Wrong turn, all of The Final Destination series, Saw and some Japanese ones, two she recognised from the covers as The Grudge and The Ring, she found one that looked sort of interesting but she couldn't read the Japanese writing.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked, holding up the DVD case for Siren to look at, she peered up from where she had been reading a magazine.

"It's Suicide Circle" she replied softly, and Luna could immediately see why she would have it "It's about young people being urged to kill themselves, in the opening scene fifty-two high school girls line up and jump under a train"

"Right, got the idea" Luna sighed, Siren probably idolised that film, it was a wonder she had managed to keep herself alive at all really. Luna dropped the DVD on the floor with the others and crawled up onto the soft couch, laying down and pressed her face into fluffy pillow.

Was Lizard thinking about her right now? Did he really miss her? It was getting late now so they would leave tomorrow to go back and then she would try and convince her family to follow her plan, it was the best thing to do, if they didn't get anyone to help then they would run out of food and starve. She thought that she was kind of like Karen, Hades' mother, she was the one who had introduced this way of life to the families and she was always making the plans for the next meal and ways for them to protect themselves.

Hearing a squeak of a floorboard her golden eyes snapped open to see a ghostly white face in the darkness, she almost screeched until she realised it was Siren and that she was holding a large pillow her hands.

"What the fuck?!" she yelped, shooting upwards to sit and glare at her vividly, was she thinking about trying to kill her?!

"Oh, you're awake…" Siren uttered, clearly disappointed and walked back to sit in the same armchair she had been in before.

"You were trying to smother me?!" Luna hissed furiously, Siren shrugged but she didn't deny it. Clenching her teeth she jumped out and grabbed a large blanket "I'm going to sleep outside" she muttered before walking towards the front door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Cybil- Kitty**_ – Whoa, that was long… but I wanted to get all of that out so I could carry on, sorry. Thank you for all the love I'm getting, it makes me feel so good! And it encourages me to write more when people give me positive feedback! I did it again, the magical roundabout appeared again. By the way the scene in the hospital is what took time, that DID NOT want to be written at all, it was incredibly hard for some reason, and anyway Jeb is alive! WHOO! And Siren got in! Yea and Luna now owns a magical backpack! EVERYTHING can go in there!

Those movies by the way I just listed the first horror movies that came to mind, most of them are ok, except Wrong Turn and final destination, they aren't scary in the slightest, and I won't go near Child's play because I've been terrified of that since I was a kid, and the Grudge is awesome! I'm going to dress as Kayako for Halloween! Lastly Suicide circle is a very disturbing film and it doesn't even need a monster character like the others, yay!


	23. Servant of Evil

Siren sat at the wooden vanity table in her bedroom with a pair of tweezers in her hand, staring at her reflection in the mirror and obsessively pulling at her eyebrows, her skin long turned red and tiny tickles of blood running down into her eyes. When she decided she was finished she dropped the tweezers and wiped the blood away, her lovely face screwed up into a degusted glare as she stared at herself, she was utterly hideous, why didn't people notice? Why did people call her pretty? Weren't they looking at her clearly?!

The little mutant girl was prettier than her! Luna might have been deformed but that didn't mean she wasn't pretty, she had long nice blonde hair, beautiful golden eyes and a cheerful high voice, while she sat here, alone, ugly and boring.

She opened the small draw of the table and took out a photo, it was a picture of her family and her, her parents stood happily with one arm wrapped around each other and her baby brother in her mother's arms, an adorable smile on his little dimpled face, her younger sister standing just in front of her parents, their father's hand on her shoulder and a bright smile and her face and then there was herself standing off to the side slightly with a shy grin. She glared at the sight of her sister, the precious one, the beautiful one, while she was the oldest, the first born, and completely ignored.

What made Koharu so wonderful? Why didn't they ever love her? Why didn't anyone ever love her? It was always like that, there was always someone more talented, someone more beautiful, someone better than her.

Pushing those unpleasant thoughts aside, she dropped the photo carelessly back into the drawer and instead took out a hairbrush, and brushed her soft chocolate brown hair for the twenty-first time that morning. While looking in the mirror she noted that she would have to dye her hair again sometime soon as her natural jet black colour was beginning to show in her roots so she would have to visit the local chemist to buy some dye and perhaps some more make up, and on that thought she had noticed that Luna's hair was actually turning grey, she would buy her some blonde dye as well.

Come to think of it, where was Luna? Siren hadn't seen her since she had attempted to smother her last night, she didn't understand why Luna was so angry with her, Luna wanted to die, she had said so herself. She had said she was a mistake that only happened because some weirdo in the desert felt horny, and that she was going to kill herself after she had met that weirdo and learnt more about why they physically damaged.

Maybe she had changed her mind and maybe she wanted to stay with her new family, but then, what would she do about all the lies she told? Luna had told her some time ago what she was going to do after they had escaped the mental institution together, she had also told what happened to her, well vaguely said and Siren has guessed some of it based on Luna's records from the institution.

This would be very interesting; it would be amusing to see what Luna would do next, to see if she could overcome this problem or fail and burn trying. It had be interesting to watch as Luna changed, at first she was the silent little deformed girl, she didn't talk to any other patients or try to get involved with anyone but then she changed for some reason, she had targeted Siren and made contract with her, of course Siren had known all along that Luna was trying to use her, that's what she did, trick and manipulate people, and at first Siren wasn't interested but after Luna had promised her freedom, and after annoyingly putting a stop to her suicide attempts Siren decided to help and watch, and so far Luna hadn't disappointed, she was very amusing to watch. This was all a game, that's all it ever was, she and Luna were the players, there were no rules and the game would only end when one or both died, probably at the other's hand. A disturbed smile appeared on her face when she remembered her failed attempt last night, if she was going to win this game then she would have to try harder, although last night wasn't a proper attempt anyway, if she really wanted to kill Luna she would do something more drastic, like a bomb.

She giggled to herself at the thought of blowing Luna up, that would be incredibly amusing to watch and she could blow herself up while doing it, but for now she would help Luna, they would both meet their end soon enough.

Hearing the door open she turn to see Luna walk in the room, glare at her and go for the large wooden wardrobe across from the bed, without asking for permission Luna opened it and began to search through Siren's cloths.

"Hey, did I say you could take my clothes? You didn't even bring back the boots or skirt you stole last time" Siren spoke up agitated, she had liked those boots sand Luna hadn't even asked before she took them. Luna merely shrugged and continued to dig through looking for something she could wear.

"I don't care, I hate this hat" she stated in a bored tone and climbed into the wardrobe, fighting through the layers of fabric as she went "Wow, its really big in here, it's like I'm going to find Narnia any minute" Siren rolled her eyes, before something clicked in her mind, it would be amusing to lock her in there.

"Don't you dare think about closing to door on me by the way, you know I will find my way out and hurt you" Luna warned with a growl, as if she had heard Siren's thoughts. "What the hell is this?" the little mutant girl called out clearly disturbed by something she had found, she emerged out and slung something rotten and grotesque onto the floor, it appeared to be parts of at least five animals sewn together to form a ball of different fur and skin with three legs attached, from the shape of the legs Luna guessed it was made from dogs and cats.

Siren stared at it for a moment "Oh, I forgot about that in there, it was a project I was doing when I was bored" she answered before continuing "You know when people would sew a cat and a fish together and call it a mermaid? I was trying something like that"

"You know if you were trying some rogue taxidermy then you should have at least actually stuffed it, all you've done is stuck parts of hacked up animals together" Luna muttered, prodding the vile creation with her foot with a disgusted expression on her face. "Oh gross its leaking!" she wailed, seeing blood and other fluid seeping into the plush deep red carpet.

Siren sighed and shook her head "So much for a cannibal, panicking over some rotting flesh" she watched Luna's reaction closely, Luna always had funny reactions to things, but this time she merely stuck her tongue out childishly. Siren noticed something while staring intently at her, her eyes were red around the outside, come to think of it Luna did look unhappy when she walked in, although that just could have been because she was still mad about last night.

"Were you… crying?" she asked softly, with a small smiling playing on her lovely face, Luna immediately looked defensive and without an answer Siren knew she was right, and turned away to gaze at her reflection again with a light laugh, like bells tinkling. "You silly girl" she chuckled turning back and stood up. She walked across the room, right up to Luna and held her face between her hands before pressing her lips to the little girl's forehead in a motherly way. Walking out of the room she heard Luna mutter 'weirdo' after her and smirked, leaving her alone to look for clothes.

Luna was indeed a very silly little girl, if she was so miserable why didn't she just end her life? That was the sensible thing to do; you don't willingly put yourself through so much pain when you have an easy way out. She must have been in so much pain, she lost the only thing she ever loved and it was her own fault, Siren knew she would have ended her life the moment she lost her precious thing, she still felt bad about Derek, the man she had met at the club, she knew that he only wanted sex and that was the only reason he liked her but still he said she was beautiful he had really said it and it seemed to have meant it but he had seen the dead girl's body and had to die.

It was all so sad, Luna shouldn't have to suffer living but she continued to force herself to do so because she felt guilty about her sister and her new family

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When's Lu-lu comin' home?" Melody asked, for the third time that morning, as she stared at Ruby who was sitting with her and Mars on the floor of living room floor, Ruby sighed, tired of having to repeat this so many times.

"She come back when she got Jeb" the older girl said, she was trying to be the big brave older sister and not let her siblings see her worry. What is something bad happened to Luna?! What if the evil people from outside the desert got her?! She so badly wanted to go after her, but she was scared, the evil people would get her if she left, she wasn't smart like Luna, she didn't know how to hide out there and to pretend to be like them. She began gnawing on her dirty fingernails until Melody spoke again.

"But me hates Jeb, Lu-lu can come back, we doan need hims" the little girl pouted, which made the deformed side of her face that dragged downwards look worse, and folded her little arms ignorantly. Ruby smiled sadly at her little sister, she unlike the rest of the family, felt very badly about poor Jeb, he was nice to her, but she also loved Luna so she was torn and didn't know who to side with. Why couldn't everyone just agree with each other? Why did they have to fight?

"Ruby, you ok? You looks all sad" she looked up and stared at her brother, Mars was staring right back at her with a worried and concerned looked on his sweet little face.

"Ruby ain't sad, if she was she woulda saids so" Melody told him, jabbing her elbow into his ribcage. Just because she was always so forward with everything and spoke out every little thought that popped into her mind she expected others to be the same. She stood up off the floor and went out of the room to go find her mother, apparently now bored with her sister and brother.

Ruby smiled at her brother, he always noticed everything that happened around him, unlike his twin sister. He had noticed Luna's behaviour and they had talked about it, it was funny to think that people thought they were stupid.

"Lu-lu is ok, I gave her soldier and it will look after hers" Mars said quietly to her and then peered towards the window that looked out to the street. "Think Lizard is ok?" he asked, almost worriedly, neither Mars or Ruby had cared for their eldest brother much before but since Luna had been there he had become a lot more involved with the rest of the family.

Before Luna, all Lizard would do was hunt and stay either out in the hills or alone in his house, with the only people who would get close to was his victims he brought back to amuse himself with before he ended their lives. But now he came out and visited Big-mama and Jupiter willingly, without Jupiter demanding to see him and spent more time with Goggle and Pluto with in turn had been good for Goggle, who before didn't have much contact with the rest of them since he was always out watching for victims and over time he had become out of place and shy with only Ruby for company when she sat out there with him.

But now he came home into the village more, he spent time with his older brother and he enjoyed messing around with his new niece. Luna being there had been good for all of them even thought Jupiter continued to ignore that fact and claim that she would only cause trouble and put the family in danger. Yes maybe fighting with Jeb was dangerous but he shouldn't have talked to the nasty people they called 'police'. How could he? He was going to tell them, didn't he care about them? About her? She had looked at Jeb as a friend, a connection to the outside world she could never be apart of but so dearly wished she could and she had thought she was his friend too. So why would he tell the outsiders about her family? She just didn't understand.

"He will be ok when Luna come back" Ruby replied finally, Mars looked down, away from her to stare at the mat on the floor.

"What happens if Lu-lu goes away but doan come back?" he asked, with a fearful expression on his little face.

"I doan know" his older sister answered honestly.

"Lu-lu makes everythin' good, but we know Lu-lu is all sad, she tolds me cause her twinny died she was sad but she's happy now but me doan think she's happy at alls, and if Lu-lu ain't happy then maybe she ain't gunna want to stay with us anymores" he concluded with unshed tears. Ruby stared at him with alarm, he could be right, Luna wasn't happy, even though she said she was, she was lying to them. But why would she lie? They were family, and families didn't lie to each other, at least that's what their mother always said.

"Then we have to make Luna really happy, we have to make sure she won't go" she stated, staring at her little brother with motivation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like some more tea?" Siren asked, glancing up from her own cup to across the small wooden table where Luna sat, idly playing with a full china cup, she had changed her clothes, now wearing a black and white striped zipper hoodie that would be snug on a adult woman but hung off her little body, along with that she wore a large black top hat that tilted to the side so it would fit over her deformed head.

"No I'm good, thanks" she replied, looking down at the full to the rim cup and then back to Siren. "Why are we doing this?"

Siren looked back at her like she was confused "We're having breakfast" she stated simply "Aren't you hungry? I thought you might enjoy the chance to eat something other than human remains"

Luna stared at her sceptically "If this is as innocent as you say, then why are we playing Alice in Wonderland?" she asked, glancing at the bunny ears Siren was wearing, guessing that she had gotten them from her job at the strip club.

Siren tilted her head to the side with a smile "Because this world is a lot like wonderland, don't you think?"

"If you mean are there living human sized playing cards, rabbits that are late for appointments, talking flowers and cats that smile and then disappear then no, this is not like wonderland" Luna sighed, resting her chin in her palm bored, and reached over to grab a small chocolate cake from a plate, nibbling on it as she stared back at Siren.

"I think you're lost like Alice was" she replied simply before raising her cup up and drinking lightly, without further explanation.

"I think you're whacked" the little mutant girl said and took another cake "Besides if I'm like Alice, why am I playing the Mad Hatter?" she asked, promptly stuffing it into her mouth, Siren smiled at her while her dainty fingers played with her hair resting on her shoulders.

"That might be poisoned" she said, smiling cunningly and Luna just smirked back.

"You're not smart enough for that" she grinned and devoured another cake "well not smart enough to not make it noticeable"

"So, if you aren't going to die, what have you planed for the day?" Siren asked conversationally, taking another sip from her cup but not touching any of the cakes or toast on the table.

"You wanna meet my family?" Luna asked, getting to the point straight away.

"Nope" Siren replied simply, running a finger around the rim of the cup, seeing Luna's confused and slightly disappointed expression she decided to explain "I just thought that since you have spent an annoying amount of time keeping me alive you wouldn't want your family killing me"

"They won't kill you" she lied blankly with a small smile, knowing fully well that her family would want to kill Siren; she was an outsider and a threat.

"If these people have been afraid and hateful of outsiders their whole lives then what makes you think they will trust me?" Siren asked, completely unconvinced.

"If they think I can trust you then they should agree to go along with this" she explained with a bored tone, knowing that Jupiter wouldn't agree to the idea at all but she didn't want to think how she would deal with him right now, it was so tiring.

"What do you mean, if they think you can trust me? Are you saying you don't trust me?" the older girl smiled sweetly, knowing fully well that Luna would never completely trust her.

"You tried to smother me last night" Luna brought up sourly.

"Point taken" she noted with a cruel and slightly sadistic smile.

"So anyway, shouldn't we be going? I would like to go before noon since it gets exhaustingly hot then" Luna sighed, clearly getting bored sitting around all day, and besides, she would have to face her family sooner or later anyway and she thought it best just to get it over with.

"In a little while, I just want to put some make up, get myself ready and check my emails" Siren stated.

Luna stared at her, almost unable to grasp the idea of what she was hearing "Ok, first of all, you've spent all morning getting ready and secondly, who the hell sends you emails anyway?"

Siren looked back at her as if she wasn't making sense at all, "My hair is a mess, look at it!" she wailed, raking her fingers through her perfectly brushed, smooth and silky brown hair.

"Fine, whatever" Luna growled, suddenly standing up and marching away from the table and in to Siren's bedroom, just as quickly as she went in she was back holding a hair brush in her hand and thrust it at Siren.

After talking a painstakingly long time to brush her already perfect hair, Siren had gotten out her laptop and was now doing whatever sad and time consuming thing she had wanted, while Luna sat slumped in the chair still across from her, throwing the top hat up in the air and catching it, entirely bored.

"Hey, I want to show you something I found the other day, it really reminded me of you" Siren said, smiling innocently which slightly worried Luna, and turned the computer to face the little girl. It was a Youtube page with some music video called 'Servant of Evil'. Smiling still, Siren reached around and clicked on the 'play' sign.

_'You are my lady, I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you'_

Luna stared blankly at the screen, it was telling the story of a pair of twins, and even though she couldn't understand the Japanese lyrics whoever had posted the video had kindly subtitled it.

_'Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born._

_The church bell blessed us._

_For selfish adults' reasons, our future was ripped in two._

_Even if all of the world becomes you enemy, I will still protect you._

_So just be there laughing and smiling_

_You are my lady, I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect, I'll become evil for you.'_

Luna glanced at Siren; unsure of where this was going, why was she showing her some story about a pair of twins that had been raised differently, one as a princess and her brother as her servant.

_'When I visited the neighbouring country,_

_I happened to see a green girl walking in the city,_

_with her kind voice and smiling face,_

_I fell in love at first sight._

_But if the princess wishes that girl to die,_

_I will answer that._

_Though I wonder why my tears won't stop._

_You are my lady, I am your servant_

_Destiny divided lovely twins._

_"Today's snack is brioche"_

_You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent.'_

The princess was jealous of the green girl, and wanted her dead, but her brother loved the girl, but loving his sister more he killed the girl.

_'Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us._

_Even if we so rightly deserve this,_

_Despite that, I will still defy them._

_"Here, I will lend you my clothes."_

_"Wear this and escape immediately."_

_"It'll be alright, we are twins, no one will notice."'_

The twins were in trouble for killing the green girl, the servant had traded his clothes with her sister and took her place. Luna began to shift uneasily, becoming increasingly worried about this and glanced again at Siren, who was now ginning like the psycho she was.

_'I am a lady, you are a fugitive._

_Destiny divided sad twins._

_If you are proclaimed as evil, Then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins._

_A long time ago, in a certain place,_

_Evil people lived in a kingdom,_

_And there ruling over all at the throne Was my cute sibling.'_

_The angry mob of people had captured the servant, mistaking him for his sister._

_'Even if all of the world becomes your enemy,_

_I will still protect you._

_So you just be somewhere laughing and smiling.'_

Luna had began visibly shaking, they were going to kill the servant in place of his sister, and the princess couldn't save him. Suddenly the screen went dark as he was killed.

_'You are my lady, I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you._

_If I could be reborn At that time, I'd like to play with you again.'_

Tears ran down Luna's pale face, of all of the things Siren could have done to torment her, why did she have to bring this up?! How did she even know so much about Luna?!

"I knew you'd like it" Siren smirked cruelly, clearly proud that she had caused so much pain.

"You sick bitch" Luna sobbed miserably, feeling too fragile to hurt that heartless bitch, and did the only thing she could think of, she ran out of the room, leaving Siren sitting alone and immensely pleased with herself.

For a while Luna had locked herself in the bathroom, Siren had placed a chair right by the door and sat, listening to the miserable sobs coming from the other side of the door. Occasionally, she could hear muttered words, while most of it was quiet and growled out to understand she did pick out the words 'shut up' and 'please leave me alone', causing Siren to smile.

After some time Luna did come out, and glared hatefully at Siren with red and swollen eyes. Breathing heavily, she reached into her backpack and pulled out her meat cleaver.

"We are going now, or I'm going to chop you up one little piece at a time" she hissed viciously, the venom plain in her voice. Siren merely continued to grin at her and nodded, she stood up and placed her mask on over her face, following Luna towards the door to the garage.

As she sat beside Luna in the passenger seat of the truck, the bodies safely loaded in the back, Siren began to get upset again. What if these people though she was hideous? If deformed hillbillies though she was ugly she didn't know what she would do. Why was she so horrible? So unattractive? It wasn't the fact that she had become evil that people hated her, it was because she was unloved, and nobody ever loved her. It was always the same, she would get close somebody, develop feelings for that person but in the end she only got hurt. She clenched her teeth together angrily, she wouldn't let that happen this time, not anymore, she wouldn't let herself love these people, whether they liked her or not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Cybil-kitty-**_ There another chapter, mainly focused on Siren, because I like Siren and thought she needed some screen time. There's a link to the song 'Servant of Evil' on my profile, please Review! They make me want to write!


	24. Walking dead

Pulling over off the road, Luna slowed the truck to a halt next to the gas station and glanced over at Siren sitting beside her with her mask sitting in her lap for the moment, she had an unusual happy expression on her smug face.

"What are you grinning about Fruit-Loop?" she asked in a bored tone, Siren didn't reply and only continued to smile while staring down at her slim hands. Luna knew she was either happy about two things, she hoped that the family would kill her and end her pitiful life or she was just completely mad.

"I wouldn't get too hopeful, I doubt they'll kill you, they'll wanna but without Jeb you're the only way out of starving" she spoke out her thoughts and watched as the smile on Siren's pretty face grew smaller and her eyes tightened.

"Muahaha" Luna laughed falsely at her, bemused that Siren was so easily let down.

The older girl tilted her head to the side lightly, her eyes only staring ahead to the desert "Even if they don't kill me, you can't make me live forever, we'll die soon" she stated in a quiet yet knowing voice, Luna merely stared blankly back at her with a disbelieving glance.

"And how is that going to happen?" she asked, going along with whatever Siren was conjuring up in her own mad little world.

"We'll kill each other, or your father kills you, whichever works" the demented girl replied, placing her mask on to hide her face from view. Luna's head snapped to the side, facing her, a low hiss emerging from her mouth but then her face brightened.

"That wouldn't happen, unlike you I have people that actually care for me" she smirked cruelly. Siren's reaction was immediate, she yelled out and slammed her tightly clenched fist down into the dashboard and cried out in pain.

"What's wrong? Did I just touch a nerve there?" Luna giggled, pleased that she had somewhat emotionally hurt the psychotic bitch, she watched closely as Siren glared at pained hand and then at her sliced up wrist before apparently calming.

"Whatever, you'll be dead soon enough" she uttered, mostly to herself as her dark eyes flickered to the little girl's face and then back to her still throbbing hand. Then she quickly got out of the truck cab and went around the back, peering under the cover at the mutilated corpses hidden in there.

"Are you sure you want to eat these? The ones that were in my closet and under my bed have started to rot" Siren asked, deeply breathing in the foul smell of decomposing flesh and blood, Luna walked over to her.

"It's fine, there's nothing wrong with eating food that is only starting to go off, it's like fermenting meat" she stated and then glared at the older girl "Do you realize how stupid you were keeping these at room temperature in your house? Any longer and the neighbors would be able to smell these from outside" she demanded annoyed, knowing how dangerous it was to keep bodies near you in public. Siren merely stared blankly at her through her mask and shrugged, carelessly.

"Well, lead the way then" Siren commanded quietly, Luna nodded and started to head towards the entrance to the mine, knowing they could get Goggle and Pluto to help with the bodies later.

"So-" Luna began, looking for the right words as they walked silently through the small and dark mine tunnels, "What makes you think we're going to die? I mean, even if you end your sad little life why would I die? I don't understand why you think we're both going to meet our ends, I'm… happy here, maybe I don't want to leave, did you ever think of that?" she asked, trying to look directly into Siren's dark eyes, as she blankly stared ahead into the gloominess.

The older girl's eyes flickered to hers for a moment before she replied "Look at it this way, we're already dead. We're only corpses walking around"

Luna grinned, clearly amused "How so?"

"For example, I was never supposed to live, nature doesn't want me to be alive and I'm only here because medical science, because a human heart was cut out of a once healthy person and replaced my own failing one, and even then, the world is still trying to kill me, I'm already as good as dead, I can't live for much longer with the odds against me"

"And me?" the little girl asked, watching her partner with curious eyes.

"You've been dead for a long time, Luna is dead and Sol is rotting away into nothingness, I don't suppose you even truly know who you are anymore, what is left is nothing but a demon possessing a corpse"

"You're wrong!" Luna cried out in what was a mix between a snarl and a wail.

"Am I? You pretend to be a dead child, and yet you think that you are still there? You were once Sol, but what happened there I wonder? I thought Sol was protective, smart and innocent, you are sadistic, cruel, cunning and most importantly evil" she said, her voice cutting into an icy tone "You are a demon that's taken over Sol's body" she uttered viciously and then her voice turned light once again, like wind chimes "That's why I believe we will die soon; nature won't let dead people walk around for long"

By this time they had reached the family graves, and even thought her face was hidden apart from her eyes Siren was clearly smiling "There will be a funeral here soon, a small child sized grave will join these"

Luna watched Siren with haunted eyes but then covered this with mockery "At least I'll have a proper burial, you will be left for the coyotes and vultures to pick at" she smirked

"It doesn't matter, I don't care what happens to this body; it's already rotting" Siren murmured very quietly and then pulled up her mask to revile her face "So anyway, let's go find your family, I want to see for myself how hideous they are" she smiled, replacing her mask to once again hide her perfect, doll like face. Luna bit her tongue against a comment and shrugged it off, it didn't matter if Siren thought her family was ugly because in the end Siren thought she was the most hideous thing ever created.

"This way nut-cake" Luna uttered simply as she turned towards the mines exit with a blank expression on her face, walking down the hill with the village in sight she spoke up again "Here are the ground rules, you are not going to say anything stupid, in fact its best if you shut up all together, you probably won't be allowed on the hunts, just send them our way, keep away from Jupiter, Cyst and Big-Brain, your not allowed near the children without someone else there with you and please don't fuck any members of my family"

"Not even your father? I believe you said he's very sexually active"

"Especially my father!" Luna snarled annoyed, "I don't want my dad catching something off you"

"I actually happen to be clean, thank you very much"

"Yeah right, you probably have sex with any man you can because you're trying to get HIV" the little girl muttered, slowing to a halt and glaring at Siren, standing in the middle of the Test Village.

"Luna!" a voice shrilled loudly, Ruby came running towards them from the direction of her house, the smile on her oddly shaped face grew smaller when she saw Siren and she slowed down, peering cautiously at the strange lady in the mask over Luna's shoulder.

"Who that?" she asked in a small voice, her deformed hands gently tugging on Luna's hoodie and her overly large brown eyes shifting worriedly.

"This is my friend, her name is Siren and she's going to help us" Luna piped up happily, cringing on the inside for calling Siren her 'friend' but managed to appear perfectly happy on the outside, this seemed to calm Ruby somewhat but the young girl still wasn't sure.

"You bring her back from outside? She an outsider?" she asked, the fear obvious in her trembling voice.

"She's a nice outsider, Siren comes from a place called Japan and a long time ago the American government dropped nuclear bombs there, they killed a lot of people there and destroyed their homes too" Luna explained a rather short version of the story, and left out the part of how the American and Japanese governments now were friends and the fact that she was pretty sure that Siren had mentioned before that her family wasn't anywhere near Hiroshima or Nagasaki at the time.

Ruby glanced back at Siren with a glint of hope in her eyes "She look like us under there?" she asked, and reached out a deformed hand to touch the concealing mask which Siren immediately backed away from in fear.

Luna paused for a moment, wondering what to say "Siren wasn't physically affected because not as many bombs were dropped there, but she still wants to help us, just until Jeb comes back" she offered, Siren choked back a laugh and Luna swiftly kicked her in the shin "Shut it" she growled quietly so that Ruby wouldn't hear.

Ruby smiled shyly at Siren "She wanna meet mama and papa then, right?" she asked and Luna nodded and peered around the small village.

"Where is Cyst?" she asked, she couldn't see the village guard and in her opinion that was good as he, Jupiter and Big-Brain were the most hateful of outsiders and with what had happened to Jeb he'd probably be mighty pissed off about now.

"He doing the watching" Ruby explained and then seeing Luna's questioning look continued "Goggle not feel well, said somethin' about coffee" she said, thinking back to how Goggle looked earlier, as Luna tried to hold in her laughter.

Ruby blinked blankly and looked back at Siren, still trying to work out if she was going to be nice or mean like the other outsiders and then glanced at Luna "Lizard been missin' you. He bein' angry in his house an' ain't comin' out" she explained, she listened blankly and then turned, heading for the house she shared with her father as Ruby and Siren silently followed behind.

The old wooden creaked as she pushed it open and the three of them stepped inside. Luna peered around for any sign of Lizard and instead spotted Goggle, laying face down on the worn and tattered couch.

"Uh... whadda ya want?" Goggle slurred weakly, his head barely lifting up as he spoke before slumping back down exhausted.

"Where's Lizard?" Luna asked, walking up and poking him repeatidly in the shoulder, trying to get an answer out of him.

"Kinda... maybe ... upstairs, probably mopin'" he muttered, this time not even bothering to move at all.

"Wait here" Luna said quietly so that only Ruby and Siren could hear and then ran towards the flight of stairs, calling out "Hey I'm back!" she cheered, after a few minutes and some sounds of moment from the ceiling Lizard appeared at the top step, staring down at her looking shocked but most importantly relieved. He came down the crooked stairs as fast as he could without tripping and picked her up, holding her tightly and pressing his face into her pale hair.

It wasn't until he looked up from reuniting with his daughter that he noticed Siren, who was crouching down by the couch and intently staring at the sleeping form of Goggle. His grip unconsciously tightened around Luna as he glared at the intruder and a dangerous growl emerged from the back of his throat. Siren turned to face him and tilted her head to one side as she stared back at him silently.

"Who tha fuck is that?" Lizard snarled, clearly annoyed that an outsider was in his house. Luna stared blankly at him and opened her mouth.

"That is Siren, and she is going to help us" she said plainly, but this only seemed to confuse Lizard more and Goggle finally lifted his head up and noticed the strange woman sitting right next to him.

"Ya all can see tha ghost, right?" he asked, blinking in surprise and clearly wondering if the ghostly doll face staring at him was real or had been created by his own debilitated mind.

"Yes, but she's not a ghost" Luna replied with a bemused smile on her face and turned back to look at Lizard "We have to tell the others about her" she told him, his blue eyes tightened and he appeared to be unhappy with this, still not understanding who the hell the woman was.

"Tell me what's goin' on" he demanded quietly to her, the angry still shining in his eyes.

"She's safer than Jeb, we can use her, after we're done with her you can do whatever you like to her but she's staying for now" Luna told him sternly, "And she's not for fucking" she added, seeing the new way her father was staring at the young woman, he glanced at her with a annoyed scowl on his face, like a child being told not to play with something they wanted.

Lizard shifted her weight, holding her on his hip with one arm and pulled out his Walkie-Talkie and pressed the button "Luna's back, an' she's got somethin' ta shows us, meet in Big-Brains house" he stated, not wanting to revile too much to the rest of his family before hand and knowing it would be easier to go to Big-Brain's house just so they wouldn't have to move him.

While this was happening Siren stood up from where the now more awake Goggle was glaring at her angrily and walked calmly over back to Ruby. She slowly reached out her hand and gently stroked the little girl's face with the back of her hand, and Ruby merely stared back worriedly. "You're very pretty" Siren stated quietly, her dark eyes trained on Ruby's deformed face "Does your mama and papa think you're pretty?" she asked, interested.

Ruby nodded in response "Mama call me 'er beautiful girl"

"That's so nice" Siren replied and fell silent once again, stepping back away from Ruby and loosely wrapped her arms around her own body, as if for comfort.

"Wha? That demon came back?.... dammit" Jupiter's annoyed voice spoke up over the Walkie-Talkie, "Yeah wha' ever, Mama's just puttin' the twins down fer a nap" he finished and Lizard put the device away and walked towards the door, carrying his daughter and pulling Goggle up on the way.

* * *

_**Cybil-kitty**_- Sorry for this being kinda short, I've missed a week of college due to snow days and today I woke up at 6:15 AM, got all ready, looked out the window and it was snowing again and the buses weren't running, so I spent the day finishing this chappy, and its now 12:12 AM and I'm going to bed, my cat is fast asleep on my lap and key board making it very hard to type and my dog is farting like there's no tomorrow so I'm calling it a night. Next chapter Jupiter and the rest will meet Siren bla bla blaaaa and all that jazz, Night all and please review.


	25. Agreement

"But mama, wanna see Lu-lu" Melody whined as her mother tucked her and Mars into their bed, they had overheard the call from Lizard and now were too excited to sleep. Big-Mama smiled kindly at her youngest daughter.

"Now sweet heart you know if you don't have your nap you'll get cranky, we're only going to talk about boring adult things anyway and Luna will be here to play with you when you wake up" she promised, gently stroking Melody's blonde hair and kissing her forehead and then Mars before standing up from the bed and walking out of the room, quietly pulling the door closed behind her. Walking past Jupiter, who was sat in an armchair, she refused to meet his eyes as he looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to say something and when she didn't he opened his mouth.

"I 'spose we betta get goin'" he said, hoping to urge her to reply and start a conversation, however she was already at the front door and still didn't look at him. He sighed to himself, and heaved his body out of the armchair, following her out of the house. He knew exactly why his wife wasn't talking to him and for the most part ignoring him, she was still upset with him for attacking that horrible little demon she called their grandchild, but the bitch defiantly deserved what she got, she had attacked Jeb and driven him away. Jeb was their only source of food and the only other outsider they knew was Luke, Jeb's younger brother, but he had left a few years ago with some girl to start a family and they had no way of reaching him outsider of the desert. Even if Jeb had done something stupid and traitorous like almost telling outsiders about them, that might have not been a problem, he would simply just remind Jeb who was the boss with some frightening enforcement, perhaps sending Pluto and Lizard around to the gas station for a not so friendly visit would rekindle his loyalty. But now that demon bitch had ruined it all, Jeb had been helping them since Karen been the leader, back in the day when the parents of the first mutated children had been alive. What were they supposed to do if Jeb didn't come back? What if he was already dead? That demon bitch could have just been lying about only injuring Jeb to save her own ass and then make a run for it later, he doubted that he would see either Jeb or that girl ever again. They needed the Tourist Trap to survive, they would die without it, this was why they had to resort to cannibalism all those years ago, they would die in this place and yet there was no chance of any of them ever being able to leave this cursed desert, the outsiders would kill them all instantly.

He had tried to warn his family, many, many times, that creature with horns claiming to be his granddaughter was a demon sent from Hell to kill them all, and now it looked like it had done just that. Why hadn't the others listened to him? Especially Lizard, his eldest and most intelligent child had been brain-washed by the demon, he agreed to let it stay with him, he kept it alive, he protected it, he even loved it and now it had cursed them. Why, why didn't they listen?! He had recognised that the child Ruby had brought home one day was evil, no natural child, outsider or hill dweller alike, had demonic horns sprouting from its head!

He wished that the child's bitch mother had drowned her after she was born, that woman his son raped did try to kill the demon, but she had left it too late, it was already strong and smart enough to survive, she should have killed it moments of it coming out of her body, if she had then it wouldn't exist, it wouldn't be here brain washing all of his family and trying to kill them.

Big-Mama did her best to ignore her husband as she walked to Big-Brain's house, she was rightly furious with him, he had tried to kill their only grandchild! At the time she had no idea of how far he would go when punishing Luna. When she had heard about what had happened to Jeb, when Jupiter and Cyst came back from checking in on the gas station because Jeb hadn't been answering his calls for a while and found all of the blood there and the blood stained nails that they had recognised as the ones Luna liked having with her, for reasons unknown to them, and remembering that Luna had disappeared the night before, an issue Ruby had brought up when seeing her friend leave the village and worrying about her, then the severe injuring Luna had obtained during the night, when asked about it she simply claimed that some unknown mutant had attacked her, and now thinking about it the large injury to her upper arm was probably caused by Jeb's shotgun, although the removal of her fingernails and slashes to her hand were still a mystery, all of it clearly suggested Luna and Big-Mama couldn't defend what she had done. It was extremely dangerous and idiotic, they couldn't live without someone on the outside helping them and sending victims their way, so she allowed Jupiter to punish her, thinking that a good beating would get it into Luna's head to be more careful from now on but then he had pulled out the gun with the obvious intention of putting a bullet through her brain.

How could he? Why did he want to kill her so badly? OK, so maybe it was a big mistake to attack Jeb and now they were all compromised by it but that's not a good enough reason to kill a family member! All they had was each other, if they fell apart they would all die, didn't Jupiter realise how important it was to keep the family together? If Luna died Lizard would become more separated from them than ever, having been without his daughter just for the last day had made him hide away in his house, if Jupiter killed Luna Lizard would kill his father, if Luna died Ruby would be completely heart broken, she loved Luna like the big sister she'd always wanted, Goggle would most likely become more of an outcast to the family, always hiding away in the hills, even when he didn't have to do the watch, Pluto would probably fly into a devastating tantrum, Mars and Melody would also be crushed and Big-Brain would loose someone he could talk to, he and Luna seemed to have a mutual understanding and hatred for the outside world.

Big-Mama couldn't bare to see her beloved family fall apart like that. She refused to let it happen.

And besides, Luna could have attacked Jeb as a result of her problems, they were all too aware that Luna was a disturbed child, but Big-Mama could never dislike her for that, the outside world... well she didn't even have the words for it, it was just awful, she remembered how she was treated out there before she came through the desert and met Jupiter, and she didn't even have anything wrong with her but poor Luna must have been so abused, so traumatized by it all. There were times when Big-Mama would sit and think about Luna, often late at night when the children were tucked in bed and Jupiter had fallen asleep in the chair next to her while watching the television, and guessed at the life she had before she saved herself by coming here, how she was abused by her mother, by other children, the looks of horror she would get while walking down the street, how her twin sister wasn't so lucky to escape it, it made her feel sick to the bone and she would sometimes even have nightmares. Luna was such a brave little trooper though, so willing to help with things and most of the time she seemed so happy, probably relieved that she was finally away from all of the horrors of the outside world, Big-Mama just wanted to wrap her up in cotton and protect her from anything and anyone that would harm her, she really was such a adorable child. Although there was always that side of her, the side that wasn't so nice, that changes could happen so fast all that had to happen was for someone to say the wrong thing to her and she would snap, but even then it was reasonable, her mother had done terrible things to her, things that no mother should ever think of doing to her child, Luna had suffered for years and probably seen her sister tortured in front of her the same way, so now when anyone asked about her she would have terrifying flashbacks, probably making her think that she was still in danger and needed to protect herself, that's why she lashed out. Big-Mama sometimes wondered if she had that mental problem where people would create separate people inside of their own minds, what was it called? It sometimes was caused by traumatic events, multiple personality disorder, that was it.

Coming out of her thoughts she followed her husband into her brother in law's house, wondering what Lizard had called them all here for. Walking into the living room she found that they were all here, Pluto stood right by the door, smiling to himself in that way that had always tugged at her heartstrings, while Big-Brain sat in his wheelchair across the room beside his younger brother Cyst and they both looked just as interested in why the family was called together just as she was, and Lizard with his daughter in his arms stood beside where Goggle was crouched on the dusty floorboards along with Ruby who looked somewhat happy but at the same time wary. Her eyes immediately focused on Luna, and her heart suddenly felt ten times lighter seeing her safe and happy in her father's embrace. Lizard's cold blue eyes had connected with Jupiter's as soon as they had entered the room, giving him one of the most hateful glares one could give, warning him not to even think about touching his daughter.

"Thank goodness, you're safe" Big-Mama breathed out a sigh of relief and Luna smiled happy back at her, Jupiter however wasn't so pleased to see her.

"Wha did ya have ta come back for?" he growled out annoyed, Big-Mama instantly gave him a hash look and Lizard turned slightly, so that he was slightly shielding her small form from his hateful father.

Luna simply ignored his anger and grinned at him "We don't need Jeb anymore, I got someone better" she replied rather plainly, not bothering to make a big speech of it. Jupiter's anger washed from his face for a moment while he looked confused and then the anger returned.

"What the fuck did ya do? I told ya ta get Jeb, he's gunna tell about us" he snarled at her, and the rest of the family, apart from Lizard, Goggle and Ruby, looked just as unhappy and confused as he was, but Big-Mama looked like she was trying her best to understand.

"I went and found him but he really isn't in any condition to come back yet, so I asked ... my partner to help us, don't worry about Jebby-kins, I threatened to kill Luke and his family if he says anything stupid"

"Luna, what exactly did you do to Jeb?" Big-Mama asked warily, fearing the gruesome details of what she had done while she was in a state of brief psychotic madness.

"He was talking to police about us so I thought he needed to be taught a lesson, so I hammered some nails through his knuckles and cut off his balls rather messily with my cleaver" at this Lizard let out a howl of laughter, hugging his daughter with praise for doing something he had wanted to do for so long to that idiot. Even Big-Brain let out a few raspy chuckles, pleased the outsider was punished. "I'll make him come back when he's all healed up, and he will defiantly come back, so while he's not here we need someone else" Luna finished, looking most confident with herself.

"Since when did ya even have a partner anyways?" Jupiter asked suspiciously, refusing to follow what ever plan the little demon was creating to put them into even more danger than before.

Luna merely stared at him for a moment, she would rather not refer to Siren as her partner, because she was actually more of a tool and she didn't care at all what happened to her, and Siren didn't seem to give a crap about what happened herself either just as long as she stayed away from her family and out of the hands of the law. "Get your ass in here!" she called out, deciding that all this was getting boring and it would be simply easier to show them. Siren shuffled into the room and stood there quietly with her eyes turned down to the wooden floor boards, hating that so many people were looking at her. Pluto, who was standing the closet to her, stared at her gawkily, unsure what to do with the lady who just walked in, she didn't look like one of them but then again he hadn't been told to kill her yet so he was rather confused, was she going to be a family member or food? Either way he didn't care, but she didn't look very tasty, bigger ones were always tasty, and he thought about that man they had eaten a while back, now that was very, very tasty...

Luna could tell that strong feelings were raising here and most of them wasn't good "She's safer than Jeb, she doesn't care about what we are or who we kill, she thinks it funny to kill, and even if she tells someone, which she won't, nobody would believe her, the police are looking for her too and they know she's insane, nobody will believe a crazy person and we can kill her afterwards" Luna explained and this did seem to calm some of the family, although they were confused and Jupiter, Big-Brain and Cyst still looked angry.

Big-Mama went over what she had said and picked something out that didn't seem right, this girl knew they would kill her eventually? This didn't make any sense, so she was the first one to speak with the stranger "Don't you realise that we will most likely kill you even if you help us?" she asked, Siren didn't look up the meet the woman's gaze and she replied.

"I don't want to live anymore" she uttered very quietly, so that they had to strain to be able to hear her "But she makes me stay alive, and she's amusing to watch" she said, and it was then as she moved left arm from where it hung beside her to cross over with the other to hug herself that Big-Mama noticed the line of slices along her wrist and knew that she had done that to herself. She looked over the odd girl that her granddaughter had brought home with her and it was already clear from just her clothing that she wasn't normal. That white doll like mask, was she wearing it to hide her face from them because she felt they were too hideous to look at her? Big-Mama couldn't help the anger boiling up inside of her body, how dare she think that they were beneath her, that they were too disgusting and unnatural to even see her face. When she had first come to the desert and met Jupiter and his family, then give birth to his deformed children she had never once think that they looked ugly, they were her children and that made them beautiful to her, they were hers to love and protect from the evil eyes of outsiders like this girl in front of them. Besides, this girl seemed to think that she wasn't perfect, she had clearly had surgery to enhance her appearance, she had a tiny thin body but her breasts were too large, that looked naturally impossible. And another thing about this girl, if she didn't want them to look at her, which was obvious by the use of the mask and the way she refused to take her eyes off the floor while she stood there, then why was she wearing clothing that made it hard not to look at her? Her fake breasts were barely covered by a tiny and revealing strapless black tank top and forced to be displayed by a push up bra along with the smallest pair of shorts she had ever seen, the small piece of denim didn't leave anything to the imagination and the most covered up part of her body turned out to be her legs, clad in knee high brown laced boots.

Jupiter had been silent for few moments, burning up inside that the demon was doing this, "Why are ya all listening to 'er?! She's tha one always gettin' us inta trouble! She's tryin' to kill us all!" he yelled, furious that they were actually considering this insane idea, but Big-Mama quickly turned on him.

"That's enough Jupiter! Don't you say another word about her!" the large woman snapped, her eyes darting from where Siren was fiddling with a small leather handbag she was holding to glare at her husband "Now you leave that poor girl alone! She was only trying to help, Jeb was gunna tell on us! And I've had enough of your crap and I'm sure she's sorry, so leave it alone already!" she screeched, her meaty face turning bright red and the rest of the family stared rather blankly at her for a moment, she hardly ever raised her voice before, especially to her husband and to see her do it was quite amazing as Big-Mama was always one of the more quiet members of the family and not prone to outbursts like her children. "Now I think we should carefully think about this, Luna do you really trust this girl?" she asked, looking directly at her granddaughter again.

"Well I trust her not to do anything stupid enough to get herself caught, so she won't expose us" Luna muttered, knowing that it was never a good idea to completely trust Siren, and it was an even worse idea to fall asleep anywhere near her, but apart from the weak murder attempts and the general annoying madness that was Siren she was pretty reliable actually, as long as she was bothered enough to help out.

Big-Mama nodded as she took this new information on board, and looked from Luna to her most intelligent sons, Lizard and Goggle "What do you two think? You will have to work with her" she said, noticing that Lizard's expression was somewhere between pissed and pleased when he looked at the girl.

"I 'spose we could use 'er" he replied, giving a quick glance down to his small daughter in his arms, he wanted to defend her idea, it was better than nothing but he just couldn't get the idea of pushing that girl up against a wall later and fucking her raw, the slut was clearly begging for it, look at the way she clothed herself! Those pitiful scraps of cloth covering her were just asking to be viciously ripped off. Goggle on the other hand was not impressed by this intruder whatsoever, perfect people like her weren't welcome here, and if they didn't teach her that soon she would walk all over them, what was this outsider even doing here to start with? Why didn't she just go back to where she came from, back to her own perfect little family in her perfect little outside world, filled with evil people that would harm people who were different, people like them.

"But.... she's an.... outsider!" Big-Brain rasped out a growl angrily, making his presence know for the first time in a while, "She will.... betray ...us... just... like ...Jeb did,... we can't... trust... a filthy... blooded... outsider... kill her" he chocked, and sucked in a few deep breaths in and tried to stop himself from getting to worked up, getting himself in a state was never good for his already troubled and painful breathing.

Luna stared at him unperplexed, knowing he would have this reaction "But what about Big-Mama?" she asked blankly knowing where her grandmother had come from "Weren't you a runaway prostitute or something?" she asked turning in Lizard's grasp to face the large woman, who's face immediately lit up again, but this time from embarrassment of her past when she was young "How is Siren any different from how you were then? It's not fair to say she can't stay when you did" she finished, crossing her thin arms across her chest smugly.

"That's different!" Jupiter protested angrily, not liking how his beloved wife was being compared to this mad trollop the little demon dragged in from the outside world. "An' 'sides, I'm still tryin' ta get rid of the last thin' a member of this family brought home with them!" he growled, most to himself and glaring directly at Luna. Siren looked up for the first time and her dark eyes silently traveled across the family that were no longer paying much attention to her, she focused in on Big-Brain and gently crossed the room and past the still bickering Jupiter to where the disabled man sat in his wheelchair.

Needless to say Big-Brain didn't like the outsider approaching him "Get away ... from ...me, ....ya dirty... outsider!" he rasped painfully, trying to move away from her the best her could, which sadly wasn't anything at all. She moved forwards until she was standing right beside his chair and took out a small hand gun from her bag, gently pressing it into Big-Brain's hand that was trying to keep her from touching him.

"If you want to kill me then do it, I honestly don't care, I'm already dead." she spoke quietly to him, he stared at her suspiciously, not believing that she would really let him kill her "Although if you want to live then it might be a good idea to keep me" he looked at her and the gun, then back again, he didn't like this situation at all, but they really didn't have a choice. "You can keep the gun and shoot me when you don't need help anymore" she told him directly and moved back to where Big-Mama was standing.

Big-Mama stared at the girl in front of her, all doubt that she was lying was cleared from her mind, no person who cherished their life would tell someone, namely Big-Brain, to kill them and after all they did really need someone to help or they would surely starve to death, and Luna did say they could trust her... She slowly raised up her chubby hand to lift the mask from the girls face, wanting to know exactly what she was hiding from them, but she stepped backwards out of her reach.

"Please don't" she whispered, her voice sounding as weak as a frightened child's, perhaps that's all she was, a overgrown child...

"Why do you want to die?" Big-Mama asked her, just as quietly and she saw even through the mask that Siren's eyes seemed to dim a little as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You have a family, you wouldn't understand" she muttered, an hateful tone emerging in her light voice and Big-Mama noticed how her arms uncrossed a little and her hand traveled down to brushed against the slices in her wrists, where she gently began sinking her well manicured finger nails into the wounds. Big-Mama turned away from Siren and looked at her husband who clearly knew he had once again lost in this battle to keep out what he saw as dangers of his family.

"Jupe, we need her" his wife pleaded, gently grasping Siren's hand and tugging it away from her wrists, holding it in her own.

Jupiter ground his teeth together angrily "Tha moment she ain't useful anymore we're slaughtering her" he spat out before turning and briskly marching out of the room, no doubt that he was heading back to his house to mope for a few hours.


	26. Pain

Sol stared blankly down at her hand resting on the kitchen table beside the bowl of cereal sitting in front of her; the right hand was tightly bandaged up after her mother had torn two of her finger nails out using a small knife and crushed her hand with a hammer after she had been what her mother had thought as too disobedient, because she had retaliated against her mother when she last hurt Luna by going into a tantrum and had thrown plates against the wall, trying to hit her mother. Her golden eyes lifted and she scowled at her mother, who was sitting beside Luna at the table with them and gently stroking her sister's long blond hair. Their mother today was in a happy mood, at these times she didn't mutter out odd ramblings about their father or the rest of his evil family or often feel the need to hurt her daughters in some cruel and sadistic way, instead she actually seemed to take an interest in them and actually was kind, at these times Sol was more unsure of her mother, she didn't like her pretending to be nice to them and then a day or even sometimes just a few hours later resort back to being the heartless bitch that she really was. She didn't like how Luna would like this different attention, or that her mother got so close to her sister.

"I like your hair now that it's grown out, it looks rather pretty" she said as she continued to gently caress Luna's long strands that reached her hips, then her golden eyes, that matched her daughter's perfectly, turned to Sol and her face fell into a frown "Why did you have to cut yours off? It looks so boyish" she muttered looking at Sol's pale hair that only came down to just above her shoulders, it was a hacksaw job and looked very uneven, but Sol had done it because her mother had a nasty habit of grabbing them by their hair and dragging them behind her, so cutting it stopped her from yanking her by her head. Their mother hated it because of how much it looked like one of the freakish monsters that had captured her, the watcher that sat in the hills on lookout, the one that had impregnated her had let him rape her once. Sol turned back to her breakfast in disgust, that stupid old bitch.

Luna grinned back at her mother, or at least tried to but as her odd teeth were always displayed due to the lack of skin around her jaws it was hard to tell, but her eyes did appear happy, she was pleased that their mother was being nice today. "Mommy, lookie, look at this"she said, her words rather slurred due to not having lips to pronounce with, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of the sleeve of her oversize jumper where she had hid it for safe keeping, just in case their mother was in a bad mood and tore it up, she straightened it out and handed it to their mother. It was a very crude and messy childish drawing but it was still easy to depict. "See? This is us" Luna explained, pointing to the drawing of her mother, her sister and herself all sitting under a large tree, with something that resembled a squirrel sitting on the top of it.

Her mother's smile faded a little, but it wasn't noticeable to Luna who was still grinning with pride at her little art work, but she didn't escape the hawk like stare of her other daughter Sol, "Honey, why did you draw a tree?" she asked calmly, she never had let her daughters outside of the house once in their seven years, fearing that people would see them, fearing that she would have to confront her past if people started asking questions about her hideous children, it was best if they stayed inside with her, away from normal people and prying eyes. Her children wanted to go outside, they had been asking and trying for years and as they were getting older it was becoming harder to keep them from doing so, she had long ago resorted to always keeping the door and windows locked, with many heavy strong heavy duty locks and bolts. Making sure that they had no way of escaping. She remembered a short while ago Sol had wanted to open a window, it was during the summer and she was complaining that it was too hot in the house and that it was hard to breathe in the high temperature, with no air condition and the fan had been taken away from them because Luna had broken it by shoving a small toy into it, she did think her daughter looked uncomfortable, actually bordering on looking ill but there wasn't much she could do and she couldn't risk them getting out so she wouldn't even open the window a crack to let some fresh air in. Predictably Sol became more distressed and upset, crying and screaming she felt there was no other choice but to lock Sol in her room in the basement and ignoring her, she had to lock her daughter away in the dark because she wanted to breathe fresh air.

Luna stared back at her confused "I like trees" she uttered simply, as if it was obvious and then her expression changed to a hopeful smile "Can we go out today?" she asked, just like she did everyday, no matter what the weather was like, hoping beyond hope that maybe today was the day when they were finally allowed to go outside, after all, she couldn't keep them in here their entire lives, could she?

Their mother didn't lose her small smile from the drawing hearing this, she practically ignored the questions meaning and repeated the same thing she said everyday when her children asked to go outside "No, remember what I said before? We can't let people see you" she uttered mechanically, so tired of always giving them this answer, always having to explain why they couldn't leave the house, why people weren't supposed to see them, why they weren't normal.

"Just cause you think we're monsters, why would other people think we are?" Sol's voice spoke up questionably, clear rebellion in her tone, their mother's mouth twitched up into a larger smile for a moment as she turned to stare at her most troublesome child.

"Sweetheart, what makes you say that?" she asked, somewhat cruelly bemused, of course they were monsters... even if they didn't seem like it right now, they were still young... they were still like him... they were going to grow up and become like those freaks...

"You say we're bad cause our dad was bad, but we're not, we don't hurt people, we don't even see people! And you always say that people will hate us, but Cheryl doesn't hate us!" Sol spoke out, her voice becoming louder and higher as she got more agitated and upset.

Their mother turned on her, spinning around in her chair to completely face her across from Luna and yelled "Shut up you worthless piece of shit! Of course people will hate you, have you seen yourself? You brats are deformed freaks!" she screeched, reaching over and grabbing a hold of Luna during her anger and pulling the little girl towards her body.

"Don't hurt her!" Sol cried out, her emotions suddenly turning from anger and hatred to fear for her sister. Her mother's hand grabbed the back of Luna's head and pushed her forward, so that her head was tilted down and her deformed skull was more viewable.

"What kind of normal person has fucking horns? You think people would like you looking like this? Like a fucking demon? People will hate and fear you!" she yelled out hatefully, how dare that little bitch think she could talk like that to her? She smiled when she saw tears slowly trickling down Sol's face, the anger wiped clean off and only pain and begging left.

"Please don't hurt her..." Sol whimpered, gently reached out for her sister, but afraid of touching her in case her mother hurt her more if she did, she glanced down from her mother's hateful and frankly psychotic face down to her sister's, her golden eyes were bright with fear and tears silently ran down her face mirroring her sister, their mother frowned and shoved Luna away from her body and into Sol, the older child quickly pulled her sister onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her, trying to protect her.

"If you weren't so stupid, then I wouldn't have to hurt you, would I?" their mother asked in a bored tone, her hatred slowly sinking back into the back of her mind where it always stayed, being replaced with only annoyance and calm anger, she was about to leave for work when she heard something from where her children were sitting, a low and threatening rumbling sound in the back of a throat, like a wild animal growling. Her head snapped to the side to glare at her daughters, Sol was resting her head on top of her sister's and trying to sooth her by rubbing her back, an hateful expression on her deformed face where what facial skin she had turned into a animal-like snarl. She felt the pain and anger hit her again, the hatred making itself know from the back of her mind, that man, Lizard, always had made sounds like that, she remembered the growls and shrill yells he made when beating her after he had found her trying to escape from his bedroom, the howling and moans when he raped her mercilessly...

"Sol, you know I don't like it when you do that..." she uttered simply as she stood up and glared down at her daughter, Sol instantly looked up from her sister fearfully, she hadn't even realized she was making those sounds... she couldn't help it, it was just something that happened naturally, even Luna had done it once before. She hugged her sister tighter when their mother walked over towards them, knowing she was going to feel pain, Luna gently slipped her hand into her sister's, squeezing it in a attempt to somewhat calm her, or at least let her know she was there for her. Their mother rather calmly took a hold of Sol's other hand by force and held it down by her own against the wooden table, picking up a fork from the table and stabbing it into the little girls hand, hard. Sol screamed out shrilly as the fork pieced down into her hand, her cry of pain sounding more like a desert animal shrieking in pain, a low, an ear piecing wail came from her mouth as she snapped her head around and sank her inhuman like teeth into her mother's arm that was holding the fork. Her mother cried out and yanked her arm upwards and away from her daughter who instantly let go with her mouth, crying when the fork was ripped out of her hand as her mother struggled to get away, her wide frightened eyes momentarily passed over her hand, four small nasty looking stab wounds lined up on the back of her hand, the blood hastily running along to drip from her fingers and sweeping up along her arm in crimson streams.

Yelling and screaming out her mother tore her up from the chair and away from Luna, who was thrown down to the floor in the confusion, and thrown against the hard wall behind her, Sol cried and fought against her mother as best as she could but her mother continued to hold her trapped on the wall, her hands quickly wrapping around her daughter's throat and her fingers clenching down on her windpipe. The child's hand flew out, scratching at her mother as she tried to defend herself but it didn't seem to make much difference, just made her mother more angry.

"Mommy stop!" Luna screamed shrilly, trying to pry her mother away from her beloved sister, but was only thrown back by a swing of her mother's arm to her face, she staggered backwards and fell back down, she covered her ears and tried to block out the noises and could only wish for it to all end soon, the tears so great they blurred her vision as they ran non-stop down her face, painfully heartbreaking weeps coming from her mouth. Sol was becoming more and more quiet as her mother squeezed the air out of her small and fragile body, the blood building up in her head from the circulation cut off in her neck painfully, she opened her mouth out for a breath of air but only streams of saliva escaped and dribbled down her chin. Darkness was nibbling around the edges of her sight and she couldn't focus on either the psychotic face of her mother or the small shape of her sister huddled on the floor crying, she tried to lash out at her mother once more but found that her arms and legs felt too heavy to move, her hands only weakly padding against her mother's arms. Her mother let go and let her slump down to the floor where she laid on her side, her head buzzing horribly and she couldn't find the strength to make any part of her move, her jaw slacked wide open as she greedily sucked in air into her starved system. Amidst the pain and loosing of consciousness she briefly heard her mother announce that she was leaving for work and then the usual sound of the door slamming and locking, shuffling sounds cam close to where she was laying and she felt the familiar and comforting feel of her sister's hand grasping her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sol's eyes slowly opened, then winced in pain, her head was so painful, she vaguely remembered the back of her skull smashing against the wall a few times as her mother fought to keep her still. Her mother! Was she still here? But no, she would have left for work, that was good at least, and she also hadn't hurt Luna, that was a very, very good thing. She forced her eyes open and glared upward at the plain white ceiling above her unhappily, and still rather dazed. This wasn't the first time her mother had rendered her into a unconscious state, the woman seemed to sort of enjoy it in a sadistic way, there had been a number of times where her mother had held her head under the water in the bath tub until she lost consciousness and almost drowned. If the psycho wanted to kill her then why didn't she? What was the point of all these near attempts at it? Sol hadn't realised until then that there was a weight on her chest, she raised her head up, with trouble, to see the form of her sister laying against her on the floor with a old light blue blanket draped over them both. Luna's eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping, or at least very relaxed.

"Hey sis, did psycho bitch leave already?" she asked, her voice scratchy and weak, Luna instantly stirred from her relaxed state, quickly sitting up and staring down at her sister with an worried expression on her deformed face.

"Mommy left ages ago, you've been sleeping for a while" Luna replied quietly, as if she was still scared that their mother was going to come back to hurt Sol some more. Sol stared blankly back at her for a moment before leaning up on her elbows and trying to get up, but failed as pain shot through her neck and at the back of her head, she cried out and swayed backwards, Luna grabbed her and pulled her over to rest her sister's head on her lap, her hand gently trailing across her forehead and then to the bone growths, gingerly touching the deformities with her small fingertips. "Least you didn't hurt your head" she said, knowing how fragile their skulls were, her left horn like growth was already slightly cracked from the time she had fallen down the stairs when she was younger, Sol sometimes joked that she probably had brain damage and that was why she still loved her mother. In all truth yes she did love her mother, it was strange and childish, but it was still there, she couldn't help that she had feelings for her, but at the same time she wished that she would just disappear forever and never come back to hurt them anymore, she loved both of her parents, she loved her father, she didn't care that her mother said that he killed people, that he was evil, she had never met him herself so she didn't know him, to her their mother was evil, she was the sadistic insane one, her father might like her if he met her and Sol, the very thought of it made her happier. Surely because they were like him and the others, because they were different from normal people, wouldn't he love them? Their mother said that he only hated normal people, so in that way of thinking he would like them, he would take care of them like a real parent should.

"I'm sorry, big sister" she spoke out, bending down and resting her forehead against her sister's, she never called her sister by her name, because Sol told her not to, one time when their mother was rather drunk and particularly depressed she had told them the meanings of their names and that she had named them after the god of the sun and goddess of the moon because members of their freakish family had similar names, that they're grandfather, the leader of the family was named after the king of the gods and that their father's brother was named after the god of the underworld, Pluto, she had said, was the only other one that she had actually met, he had walked into the house once and found her, but was too stupid to be able to tell anyone else. Once she had learned this, Sol decided that she didn't want her name because she didn't want to be in anyway like those people and so after that Luna had only referred to her as 'Big sister' while their six year old cousin Cheryl had began calling her 'Sunny' but never in front of their mothers, Cheryl's mother didn't like any signs that her daughter loved what she tended to call 'the monster's spawn', Luna however, decided that she particularly liked her name, she wanted to be close to her family in anyway that she could, and besides, she thought the moon was pretty and magical.

"For what?" Sol asked, in a blank tone with underlying anger in it, "I pissed off the psycho bitch, so she hurt me, I'll hurt her back, it's all good" she continued, perhaps somewhat deliriously, wishfully thinking that she would hurt her mother "Biting her was fun" she spoke up at the memory, it really wasn't enjoyable as her mother had painfully rebutted but just knowing that bite wound would be there hurting for a long time, and hopefully scarring her arm with the shape of her odd teeth, gave her a small sense of well deserved revenge.

Luna had cast her eyes to the floor and away from her sister "But its always my fault, I made mommy hurt you... and I-" before she could finish Sol had leaned up and wrapped her thin arms around her body, resting her chin on her sister's shoulder.

"What you saying you did it for? You didn't make me piss her off, you didn't make her stab me, you've never made her hurt me"

Luna still wasn't convinced, to her it seemed that her big sister got in a lot of trouble mostly because of her, when she broke things, or lost things or made a mess like spilling something on the carpet "When I do something bad you always make mommy angrier at you so she forgets 'bout me"

"I'm happier if she hurts me instead of you, cause we have to take care of each other, you remember the plan, right?"

"We run away from here and take Cheryl with us, then we can live with other people and be free" Luna stated, repeating the words that they often said, with a fond smile on her strange face, if they could get away from their mother and aunt then they wouldn't suffer any more, no more being harmd, no more lectures about how they weren't at all natural and they were the spawn of the devil, no more being trapped inside. They could be free and go wherever they wanted, to places like the beach and cities and all the other amazing looking places they had seen on the television, maybe even to the desert where their father lived.

Sol sat up a little and leaned back away from her sister, she pressed her hand against the wooden floor for balance and immediate cried out in pain as she had almost forgot about the burning pain in her freshly injured hand while her mind was still in a dazed state. She peered down at her hand and cringed a little, it had been wrapped tightly with a piece of cloth, most likely from a shirt, but blood was beginning to make its way through and stain the cloth a dark red and her hand was throbbing with pain.

"I covered up your hand but its bleeding a little" Luna said, looking down at her sister's hand with sadness. Sol nodded and shakily stood up, and looked around a little dizzy while leaning on Luna who had risen up along with her "Are you okay? You need something?"

"Help me to the bathroom" Sol replied simply, wanting to go and wash some of the dried blood off that has trickled along her arm and then go to bed, she felt like shit, which was reasonable considering that her mother had just almost killed her.

Luna nodded in reply, and then helped her sister walk and make the climb up the stairs to the second floor and along the short corridor, and finally into the small bathroom. As she entered the room she caught sight of herself in the mirror and flinched, seeing the ring of red scratches and purple turning bruises that lined her neck from her mother's attack, that bitch had some claws on her, the wounds reminded her of cat scratches. She walked to the sink, turning the tap and began washing her neck with a cloth she had scooped up from the side, the cold water giving some relief to the burning soreness of the scratches. She quickly checked herself over, her eyes were red and swollen looking from crying so much and her hand needed to be sorted out, she would have to search through the medical box that was kept in the kitchen cupboard later for some more bandaging material, she was pretty sure that they still had some supplies in there to use. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she unwittingly let her golden eyes drift up to her head, and she stared at the horn like growths and wondered why, in her own opinion, did she completely despise her appearance, while Luna was completely physically identical, apart from the small and rather unnoticeable crack in one of her growths, and yet she didn't seem so hideous, so much like something that had crawled straight out of hell. In Sol's eyes, Luna was so endearing, but why couldn't their mother and aunt see that?

While in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Luna wasn't in the room with her, when did she leave? that was quick, she thought briefly, although she was aware that she and her sister seemed to be a lot more quiet and agile than other people, at first she had simply thought that this was because they were smaller and younger than their mother, but they had heard her once muttering about how aparently they had freaked her out by 'sneaking' up on her, and that Lizard was inhumanly agile and swift.

"Big-sister! Big-sister!" Luna cried, and Sol immediately thought the worst and that she was in trouble, and she quickly bolted from the room and out to the corridor and where to Luna stood.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a panicked voice, her eyes wildly darting around to find the source of danger, but nothing seemed to be wrong, and in reply Luna merely raised her arm and pointed to the door in front of her, the door to their mother's room. It was open, it was never open, Sol couldn't remember a time when it wasn't closed as their mother always made sure to keep them out, but for some reason, it was open, only slightly ajar but nevertheless still unlocked and open, their mother must have failed to pull it completely shut, perhaps she had gone in after fighting with her children and in her upset and furious state forgotten to make sure the door was secure.

"We can go in..." Luna uttered simply, but then tilted her head to the side, clearly in thought "But should we go in?" she asked and turned to look at her sister "If mommy finds out we went in she'll hurt us again" Luna said worriedly, a look of sadness becoming apparent on her deformed face.

Sol wasn't deterred by this possibility "So I won't let her hurt you" she replied, clearly planning on doing what she always did when something bad happened, and was already thinking up ways to direct her mother's anger at her instead of her sister.

"But then she'll hurt you more, we can't go in" Luna said, shaking her head from side to side and stepping back away from the door.

"How about I look after you, we'll be careful" the older child said, still wanting to see inside a room they had never been allowed in before, knowing that her sister didn't trust herself not to break something "I'll make sure we do nothing bad"

"Ok, as long as we do nothing bad, we'll be good" Luna agreed, thinking that if they could do this one thing without doing something stupid it would finally prove to their mother that they were good instead of bad.

Sol took Luna's hand in her own and walked forward, pushing the door open and entering the room. It was very much like the rest of the house, clean and with nothing seemingly out of place, nothing amazing like they had been hoping for, a double bed, a bedside table, a wardrobe at the other side of the room with a desk and chair tucked in the corner next to it desk and a large window on the wall across from the door. Sol walked toward the bed and stared at, there were so many stuffed toys sitting atop of it, why did their mother have so many toys when she was a grown up and they had so little? She walked over to where Luna was standing by the desk and looked down at the items to be found there. Luna picked up a large scrap book and opened it, the first few pages were full of newspaper clippings.

"Disa... disappearances in New Mexi-co desert" Luna read out awkward, thankful that Cheryl always taught them everything she learned herself at school, they read through the small pieces of paper and learned about the mysterious disappearances, and about conspiracy theories trying to explain why people were going into the desert but not coming out again, although they both knew what was happening.

"So he lives in the New Mexico desert" Sol uttered, taking her golden eyes up off the paper and stared at the wall blankly in thought.

"We can go there and find him!" Luna exclaimed excitedly, the very thought of meeting their father making her feel warm on the inside, her sister tilted her head and looked straight at her.

"Why do you want to?" she asked quite simply "If we go with him we'll be bad, just like bitch face says we are"

Luna shook her head in disagreement "But if we don't we'll have to live with normal people, and they won't like us" she said quietly, her small voice audibly wobbling with emotion. Sol's bright eyes widened and she grabbed a hold of her sister by her shoulders and shook her, rather hard.

"Don't listen to her! She's lying! People won't hate us! Cheryl doesn't so why would anyone else? She just says that to scare us, so we won't leave, so we won't get her in trouble!" Sol cried to her, stopping shaking Luna but her hands remaining on her shoulders.

"But if we go to daddy we won't be like this alone, daddy and all the others are just like us, we'd all be different together" Luna replied, and Sol couldn't deny that, if they were with their father they would be surrounded with people who understood what it was like to be born all wrong, who understood how it felt to be treated badly based on how you looked. Sol let her eyes wander away from her sister's face, not liking the longing expression she found there and glanced over at the window, and suddenly a idea came to her.

Perhaps since the door was always supposed to be locked to keep them out, would their mother have bothered with the extra precaution of making sure they couldn't get out the window? Curious, she walked over and was delighted at what she found. There didn't seem to be any major lock of any kind on the window, reaching out she clasped the handle and pulled it upwards, pushing on the window it sung gently outwards. Sol took a step back and her eyes grew large as she stared shocked, it was open, they actually might be able to get outside! Climbing onto the window ledge she leaned out and looked about, they were on the second floor but if they were careful they could possibly get down safely, the grass down there looked long and soft enough to cushion the fall a little.

"Luna, over here!" she called excitedly, her sister looked up from the desk and has a similar reaction to seeing the window, her matching golden eyes widened incredibly, jumping up and down she moved to beside Sol.

"We can go outside! We can go outside!" Luna chanted happily, clapping her little hands together.

Sol glanced around again and then turned so she faced her sister "Lower me down then let go when I say" she instructed, while holding tightly onto the window seal she began to slowly climb down until she was dangling completely out of the window, Luna moved up on the ledge and held tightly onto Sol's hand and holding her tightly, lowered her even further until she was leaning far out of the window with her whole upper body hanging downwards as she continued to keep a firm grip on her older twin. Sol glanced beneath her, there was about a ten foot drop left but she knew Luna couldn't move any further without causing them both to fall, and Luna would be going down head first. "You'll have to let me go" she said, tilted her head back to Luna, who nodded and released her grip. Sol fell straight down, however whereas a normal human may have damaged themselves with the fall, she landed unharmed, crouching down as she touched down and used her arms to spread the pressure of her weight around her body, landing more like an animal and less than a seven year old child.

"You okay, big sister?" Luna called down after her, Sol stood and straightened herself, nothing seemed to be hurt, and she turned to look at her sister, Luna had climbed back up on the window ledge and her thin legs dangled out as she watched what happened on the ground.

"I'm fine, climb down and I'll catch you" she called back up in response, Luna with with extreme caution turned around on the ledge and lowered herself down, trying to make her descent as short as possible, she let go and fell through the air and into her sister, Sol managed to catch her quite safely but was thrown down onto her backside.

"Look, big sister, its grass, real grass and I'm touching it!" Luna exclaimed in amazement, moving off her sister and running her hands over the deep green grass, revelling in the wonderful fresh texture. "We did it! We're outside! We don't have to be scared of her any more, we can really be free now!" she cheered, tears almost in her eyes from happiness, she reached around and clung to her sister with pure delight. Sol slowly pried Luna off of her and stood up, looking around in awe, the house seemed to be in a woodland, that would make sense, their mother wouldn't want to live near to other people who might find out about them, people who would then start asking questions their mother wouldn't want to answer. She walked over to a near by tree, standing beside it and staring up in awe of its sheer hight, she placed her hand flat down against its bark, surprised by the texture of it, the tree felt nothing like the wooden furniture inside the house, it was rough and sharp instead of smooth and polished.

"Big sister, this way!" Luna called as she disappeared into the trees with Sol following closely behind, partly frightened that if she lost sight of her sister then something terrible would happen to her, but mostly excited about being away from the house.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her voice high and out of breath from running and the strong emotions surging through her.

"Anywhere!" Luna replied "We can go anywhere we want to!" she exclaimed as she dashed forward through the woodland, dodging trees and shrubbery as she went.

After what seemed like hours of running through the trees, or at least seemed like it to the two small children who had never been let outside before, they came out from the dense woods and into a clearing, a meadow of long wild grass and flowers, with only a few trees dotted about and, further down from this was a sloping hill that continued a far way down steeply where woodland started again, and a little bit to the side of where they stood were a few houses in the distance nestled amongst the natural wilderness.

"Its so big out here" Luna commented, amazed by the vastness that was the outside world. She sat down in the grass and gently laid down on her front, enjoying the feeling of sunlight on her back and Sol sat down next to her, idly fiddling with a daisy she had picked "The sun is so warm" Luna stated, her eyes closed in bliss, at home the only sunlight they felt was through the glass of the window and that felt nowhere near as good as it did to be outside and surrounded by it "Just like you" she said, smiling up at her older twin, who looked away briefly from the small bouquet of daisies she had collected and glanced at her sister, discomfort on her face for a moment at the connection between her and her namesake. Although instead of saying anything she merely smiled back at her and began threading the daisies into Luna's hair.

Hearing something rustling in the nearby bushes, and Luna sat up, her golden eyes widened in fear. Frightened that their mother had gone back home and discovered that they weren't there and managed to track them down. She didn't want to go back, she wanted to be free, to go find their father. "Big-sister..." she whimpered, Sol sat up quickly and moved into a crouch, so she could be ready to run at any moment if needed. The rustling came closer, and a dog burst out through the trees, bounding over to the small girls. Luna squealed with excitement and dived behind her sister's back. The dog went straight to Sol and began furiously investigating her, it's large, cold nose sniffing all over her face and hair. Luna watched carefully, the big dog didn't seem to be hurting her sister, and it looked really friendly, so she moved forward and raised a hand to gently touch its head. The dog moved into her hand appreciably, and sniffed her all over, licking her tiny hand happily.

"Beast!" a man's voice called out, the little girls froze instantly, an animal was one thing but meeting a normal human was completely different, what if he saw them? People were never supposed to see them, they could get in trouble, what if he didn't like them? What if he was frightened by them? Sol leaped up, pulling her sister along by her hand and ran into the bushes to hide. The man called the dog again, the young German Shepard looked at them one last time before turning and running towards where the voice had come from.

"Brenda, Bobby! Don't go too far!" a woman's voice called, from where the twins were hiding behind the shrubbery they had a good view as a man and a woman walked along through the path between the trees holding each others hand, and just behind them was a girl with silky looking brunet hair, she was older than them, probably in the early stages of puberty, Sol remembered overhearing the mother and their aunt talking about it, her aunt was telling her mother that by the time they were that age, they would probably be fully grown monsters by them. Her misshaped teeth ground together angrily at the thought, why were they convinced that she and her sister would be like their father and his family? Well, maybe they didn't want to be evil, maybe they were going to show them just how good they could be, by leaving them to live in the outside world, living peacefully with normal people. Her thoughts returning to the matter at hand, she noticed that there was another dog, running around with the other now and just as excitable.

"Big-sister, what should we do?" Luna whispered quietly by her ear, her hands tightly holding onto her sister's arm, Sol stared at her, unsure, she wanted to go out there, but she was frightened, after all that talk of how she was so sure that their mother was lying to them, she found that doubt was clouding her mind, normal humans had rejected their father's family, so wouldn't they do the same thing to them? But she so dearly wanted that to be untrue, if they showed they were nice enough, that they weren't evil, surely they could be accepted. But she knew that Luna was rather frightened of them, she could tell from her body language, and she didn't want to frighten her beloved sister. Then again, they didn't need to go out there and meet these people, if they just spent more time out in the open world hiding for a while they would get used to people being around and then try to make contact later, when they felt braver. With that thought in mind Sol made up her mind.

"This way" she said, just above a murmur, leading her sister through the bushes which led into into some dense trees, and away from the people. They hid there amongst the trees, watching the people and two dogs walk past and continue along.

"Hello" a voice uttered, causing the girls to stop in fear, and slowly glanced at each other. "I haven't seen you before, and I know everyone here" a girl's voice spoke up gain from behind them, but Sol and Luna didn't budge, knowing that if they turned and faced the person, she would see their faces, they couldn't go forward as the other people with the dogs were out there and there was nowhere else to go. "Hey, are you deaf? I'm talking to you!" the girl called, clearly getting somewhat irritated that they weren't paying attention to her.

Sol kept her eyes locked on Luna's terrified face, there was no way out of this, her sister grabbed onto her and as she turned around to face the girl, Luna moving closely into her, huddling into her side as if she was trying to hide herself there.

The girl's bright blue eyes widened incredibly as she took in the very strange sight of the mutated girls "What the hell...?" she managed to gasp out, her eyes flying between both of them quickly, trying to grasp the idea of what she was seeing. Her expression altered and her face creased, turning into a almost disgusted stare. "Your... faces... you look..." her eyes were cast up to their heads "Horns..." she muttered before focusing fully on them and not just their features "What are you?" she asked, her face turned into an twisted smile, so confused that her emotions blended together on her face.

"Big-sister, we have to go" Luna whispered into Sol's ear, wanting desperately to get away from the normal person who was apparently sickened by the very sight of them. She peered up from her sister's shoulder to glance at the girl, and instantly regretted it seeing the horrified expression. Sol merely continued to stare at the girl, they had been seen, they weren't supposed to be seen, they were in big trouble. Sol racked her brain, trying to think of a way out of this very unpleasant situation, but came up with nothing. Slowly, the girl began to back away from them, and then turned around and burst into a full out run, Sol panicked, she was probably going to tell someone, and then more people would know and word might get around to their mother, and if she found out...

Without another thought she took off after the girl, desperate to catch up with her, and then maybe she could explain things to her a little, or at least beg her not to tell anyone that she had seen them, and it would give them the chance to get away from this area and go somewhere safer, away from their mother and aunt.

"Big-sister!" she heard Luna call after her as her sister followed her as quickly as she could, but Sol didn't stop, she wouldn't let the girl get away with at least trying to talk to her, to show her that they weren't monsters. She pushed her body as hard as she could, concentrating on turning her feet outward to a painful point, so they wouldn't trip her over in their inward state, she didn't care about anything else apart from stopping that girl, and pushed herself to go even faster. She was only an arm's length from the girl now as she continued forward and reached out her hands t try and grab hold of her, the girl looked over her shoulder in fear at her, and didn't notice that they were running along the top of a very steep bank, the girl lost her footing as the soft soil underfoot gave out and she tumbled down the bank. Sol slid to a stop, clinging onto the trunk of a tree to make sure she didn't end up following the girl down. She leaned against the tree feeling rather weak, her breath coming out in thick pants, after a moment she stood up and peered around the tree down the bank, noticing that the girl was being very quiet down there. Her golden eyes widened when she saw the girl laying still at the bottom of the bank, Sol carefully made her way down, holding onto trees and gently sliding down on her backside and quietly approached the girl, trying not to frighten her any more.

"Are you ok?" she asked, kneeling down beside her and taking a hold of her shoulder, shaking her gently. When she got no response she moved her hand under her head to get a better look at her face. She gasped when she felt a very familiar warmth overtaking her hand, pulling back she stared with large eyes at her blood drenched hand. "Wake up!" she cried, on the verge of tears, with pure terror in her voice as she shook the girl harder, desperate to get her to move. "No, no no" she cried, the tears now running freely down her deformed face, she had just killed the girl, she killed someone, she wasn't good, she was evil, their mother was right... she was just like her father, she cried even harder at that thought. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" she wept, still frantically trying to wake the girl. She was like her father... their mother would kill her for this, she would torture her to death and then probably kill Luna for good measure.

"Big-sister!" Luna called from the top of the bank, she made her way down the same way Sol had and slowly made her way to her sister, her identical golden eyes taking in the sight before her. She knelt beside her sister and took her sister's bloodied hand into her own and merely stared at the girl on the ground in front of them. "Didn't mean to... it was accident..." she whimpered, to her sister but also to herself, as if she was trying to convince herself that they weren't bad. "What... what do we do now?" she asked, her voice almost too quiet to hear. Sol shallowed thickly around the lump in her throat as she simply continued to stare at the girl.

"We go back, she'll know we did this if she finds us gone..." she replied simply, without emotion in her voice.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling in the house, the sound of rain hitting the window and the window howling outside. She sat up and pressed a hand to her head, dreams like that always gave her a headache and tonight was no exception. She thought back to that time, her mother had been right all along, she was evil, strange that after all that time of convincing herself that she was good in the end her mother was right.

_'It's not your fault Big-sister, she made us like this'_ her sister's voice piped up from the back of her mind.

"But she was still right, look at me... I'm killing people just because they pass near us and I don't care at all" she spoke brokenly, even though she knew it was only to herself in reality.

_'But you're loved, you wouldn't be if you hadn't gone to daddy. We loved mommy but she hated us, you loved other people before and they gave up on you'_ the voice reasoned.

"And where has loving people got me exactly? You loved me and you were killed!" she cried out angrily, clutching both hands to her head.

'_I don't blame you... I still love you Big-sister'_

"Yeah? Well you're not even you! You're just my insanity talking to me!" she wailed angrily, and the voice suddenly disappeared. Leaving her alone with her thoughts once more. She sat for a moment, still holding her head tightly, fearing the voice would come back and make the pain worse, the thunder rumbled outside and she glanced towards the window before getting up out of the bed and making her way across the small room and sitting down on the window ledge, her hands and forehead pressed against the cold glass as she watched the storm. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the oncoming thought. It was her fault that her baby sister was dead, Luna was the only person who had ever loved her, her family didn't love her, they thought they did but they loved Luna, not Sol. Lizard only loved Luna, not her, they didn't even know her, the only person who knew her was Siren, and she certainly didn't care for her, Siren was too deranged to care for people, she thought it was funny to blow people up.

"Luna, I'm sorry" she spoke quietly, as tears ran down her face, it was her fault Luna was dead, and now she was tricking people into believing she was her, that only made things worse. She had thought she had done the right thing, she had in some way let Luna meet their father, but then he began to love Luna and she began to love their father, she loved all of her family, she even cared for Jupiter. The thing that disturbed her was, that she was very aware, painfully aware, that she wasn't Luna, and she didn't seem to be Sol any more, she remembered Sol was brave and caring, so who the hell was she? She wasn't like either Luna or Sol, she was spiteful, sadistic, annoying, cruel, untrustworthy... lonely... miserable... pathetic and a coward.

'**_You are a demon that's taken over Sol's body_**' she winced painfully as Siren's harsh words cut though her. Siren was right, just like her mother was. She couldn't take it any more, she couldn't stand the silence, because when she was alone, when there was nothing but silence she had only her own twisted mind to listen to. She stood up and walked out of her room, through the dark house and straight to Lizard's and pushed the door open and went in without knocking. He was asleep so she gently placed her small hand on his shoulder and shook him, he mumbled a little and opened his blue eyes to stare at her, standing there looking frightened beside his bed.

"Daddy, can I stay with you? I'm lonely" she whimpered quietly, aware of how pathetic she must look, her bright eyes cast downwards and heavy with tears. Lizard said nothing as he watched her and then shifted a little back and lifted up the covers for her. She gave him a small smile as she climbed in with him and her wrapped an arm around her before closing his eyes and drifting quickly back to sleep. She didn't care right now that he might not love her, she was too lonely to care now, she just wanted to pretend someone loved her for a little bit longer.


	27. Echoes Of The Past

"Mornin" Lizard greeted tiredly, walking into the kitchen and glancing at his daughter who was sitting at the table where she was cutting up a human arm on a chopping board, slicing off the flesh and dropping it into a pot that sat on the table beside her, ready to be cooked.

"Hey" Luna smiled up at him before looking back at the severed limb and her blood drenched hands "I know Siren is mad but sometimes I wonder just what is going on in that stupid head of hers" she told him, her face falling into a frown at the thought of the mad trollop.

"How come?" Lizard as looking up from where he stood at worktop, he opened a cupboard and pulled out a bag of bread.

"Because one of the bodies she gave us has words carved into it" she replied, lifting up the arm and turning it so he could see the words 'Go to Hell bitch' carved deeply along from the wrist to the elbow.

He sat down in a chair opposite her at the table "As long as she gets us food she can be as demented as she wants… that and spreadin' her legs fer me…" Lizard said as he thoughts strayed into more sexual possibilities, a smirk overtaking his leathery face as he thought of all the fun things he could do with her pretty body.

Luna frowned "I told you, don't fuck her; you'll probably wake up with your dick missing" she told him in a stern voice, her odd teeth bared a little at the thought of Siren hurting her father.

Lizard merely smirked again at her "Didn't say anythin' 'bout stayin' in bed with her, just a few minutes against the wall… an 'sides, I thought you were the one wantin' to take a blade ta between my legs" he stated giving her look of exasperation.

She frowned as the thought entered her mind "Ew, creepy mental image I really didn't need dad, but yes you would be better off without your balls" she stated, folding her arms across her chest, giving the image that she was right, as always, but she didn't notice the fast flash of a smile of her fathers face, who had decided some time ago that he liked being refered to as 'dad' or 'daddy' when his daughter was being particularly cute.

"Nothin' wrong with fuckin'" Lizard muttered, his eyes shifting to the side and the expression on his leathery face made him look like a child being scolded.

Luna gave him a sceptical look and simply pointed to herself "I thought I was evidence that something is wrong with you fucking every vagina that comes your way"

"Whatever, ya just don't understand, bein' all little all tha time" he muttered, knowing that Luna was unable to feel sexual about anything "Anyways, Goggle said somethin' 'bout meetin' him later and goin' hutin' fer coyotes, at least I think that's what he said, can't never be too sure with him, says one thin' but means another and … fuck! That was a big one!" he yelled, watching an unnaturally large rat scurry across out of a crack in the wall and around the corner. "They're everywhere all of a sudden, breedin' like there's no tomorrow"

"Maybe this desert has an effect on males" Luna sighed, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hands.

"An' I swear they're getting' bigger, that one looked more like that critter of yers than a rat, sayin' that, where the fuck is that cat? It ain't helpin' is it? Thought cats were good at catchin' pests"

"Tabby gave it a brave attempt but surrendered to them after they ganged up on her, last time I saw her she was running away from six of them, I think she's been living outside since that" Luna stated, remembering the strange sight of her pet running as fast as she could away from deformed large rats, noticing movement in the corner of the eye she saw the same cat sized rat running back for the crack, and presumably it's nest, with a human foot in its mouth, without a word she picked up the blood stained knife she had been cutting the arm with and aimed for a brief moment, slinging it across the room and smiling as the rat gave a load squeak as it died.

She turned back to the table looked down at the arm again, feeling rather put off of it now at the thought of rats scurrying everywhere and merely stared at the dark blood that had pooled on the chopping board, remembering the blood pouring from that young girl's head during that day.

"Hey, dad" she began, glancing up at Lizard who was munching some bread "How old were you when you first killed?" she asked rather uncomfortably, watching as he swallowed and looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"I was fourteen when Jupiter first took me out on a hunt with him" he replied, she stared at him in thought, fourteen, he was seven years older than her when she first killed someone, surely that made her far much more worse than him, and after all that time of trying to be good, to show to her mother that she was nothing like him. She shook her head from side to side for a moment, a gesture that Lizard didn't notice, as if she was trying to physically throw the unpleasant thought from her mind, she decided that she wasn't going to let herself think of that, she was going to continue being happy Luna with Lizard and the family, happy, happy Luna.

"Why'd you ask?" he questioned, his blue eyes raising from he had been examining the sliced flesh in the pot, and looked at her curiously and noticed the hurt expression on her face before a smile appeared.

"Just curious" she replied a little too quickly and forced out, Lizard did this time notice but decided not to say anything, because surely if something was bothering his daughter she would tell him eventually in her own time, besides, he hated it when people questioned him all the time when he didn't want to talk to them.

Hearing the sound of the front door they looked up and watched as Goggle slowly trudged in and stood in the kitchen with them, his pale green eyes barely open and dark circles under them, it was the fourth day he had gone without any coffee, as Lizard merely liked knowing that he had caffeine tablets when his younger brother was suffering withdrawal like this.

"Hey Goggle" Luna greeted with a wave of a hand as he made his way into the room.

"Why ain't ya got no coffee?" he growled lowly as he past them at the table and did a full sweep of the kitchen "All this meat and not a single damn coffee cup... dammit, dammit"

She paid little attention to his mumbling and turned back to her father "You're being mean to him" she whined and stuck her tongue out childishly at Lizard.

"No I ain't" he replied with a smirk on his worn features, his crystal blue eyes following his brother as he painfully toddled out of the room and a loud thump sounded out through the house, Goggle had probably collapsed.

Both basically ignoring this, with only the similar smirks on their faces growing bigger with sadistic amusement, "How much longer are you going to play this game anyway?" Luna questioned, knowing that her father was taking far too much pleasure in depriving Goggle of his beloved coffee.

"A while longer" her father replied "then I'm gonna load him with all these" he concluded, holding up the pot of caffeine tables.

Luna glanced at him and then towards the direction Goggle had gone in " He'll be your problem then, Jupiter pissed enough at me already" she stated yet the look on Lizard's face clearly seemed to suggest that he was very aware that she didn't care about how pissed Jupiter got and that she probably would help just to spite him further. "Okay we both know I'll be involved, we should get him to sing, or dress him as a woman!" she suggested, clearly getting more excited at the idea of putting her uncle in a dress.

"Good idea, but first we gotta get tha idiot up" Lizard said as he stood up from his chair and walked out of the kitchen with Luna trailing behind and found Goggle laying on the floor in the front room and that he seemed to be asleep as the two approached him. "Get up ya cock sucka" he growled at his younger brother, though with a almost friendly tone, and he nudged him in the side with his foot while Luna crouched down beside him, the ends of her tied back hair resting on the dusty wooden floorboards and began poking her uncle repeatedly in the shoulder.

"Wakey, wakey Goggle" she chirped, punctuating each word with a particularly harsh jab of her small fingers but Goggle merely let out a weak groan, and Lizard decided on a rather sadistic way of getting a response from his brother and without another thought on the matter he took a lighter, that had been in the pocket of one of the latest victims clothing, and flicked it open and lowered the small flame to his brother.

Luna's bright eyes widened in fear the moment she saw the lighter and she let out a shrill screech and quickly scooted away from her father as he held the flame to Goggle's outstretched hand, Lizard glanced up from where he was trying to lightly roast his brother's hand and saw how his daughter was sitting back from him, her bone thin legs tightly curled up to her body and her arms tense and raised as her small hands clenched the sides of her head, and worst of all was her face, she seemed to mirror the look of one of his victims just after they had watched him kill their family and was coming to finish them off too, her bright eyes wide with her pupils dilating in fear and her mouth hanging partly open, her lips pulled back a little to show her odd teeth. Lizard stared at her for a brief moment as he tried to understand what was wrong with her but then his eyes fell on her hands, still locked onto her head seemingly almost ready to rip out her own hair, and he saw her darker red scarred flesh and he realised it was the fire, she was terrified of the sight of flames so he quickly flipped the lighter closed and dropped it to the floor and slowly made his way over to her to where he was crouched in front of her small frame and gently placed a hand on hers, trying to stop her sinking her sharp fingernails into her scalp even more than she already was.

"Luna?" he quietly called her name and moved his other hand to rest on her shoulder in what was meant to be a soothing motion but she flinched violently, jerking her head away as if he had scorched her and shaking heavily.

"I'm sorry..." the words were barely understandable as they slipped out of her wobbling mouth but he was sure that was what she had said, but she defiantly wasn't talking to him, her frightened eyes flickering around panic-stricken "I'm so sorry" she whimpered before letting out a long pained groan.

"Luna, look at me" he commanded as he cupped her face in between his glove-clad hands and tilting her head to face him, he stared into her eyes, trying to make contact and make her focus on him. "It's okay, no one is gunna hurt ya, yer alright" he tried again, desperately attempting to stir her from her far away state. Suddenly her bright eyes snapped to his deformed face.

"I'm sorry daddy" she choked out, still looking at him with the same terrified eyes as before.

"What ya talkin' about? What ya gotta be sorry fer?" he asked gently as he stroked the side of her face with his thumb, a supportive yet worried smile on his leathery face.

"Can't you see her? She's bleeding" was all she said in reply, her eyes glancing at something behind him and yet at the same time utterly unfocused and not seeing anything at all. Lizard stared at her with wide eyes, he had always known that his daughter was strange, and to be truthful sometimes rather unstable as a result of what she had endured in the past but never had he thought that such a simple thing as the sight of flames could so easily destroy someone so seemingly strong as her, and now he found himself wondering just how damaged she was, right now she seemed- almost insane, were the words that sprung to mind. He had seen insane people before, both in the forms of victims that had been kept alive for too long and had their minds broken and also in other people like him who hadn't been able to bare the harsh reality of their existence. He remembered many years ago, when he was younger, there had been a woman in Hades' clan, she had been rescued from one of the feral clans who had tortured her for years despite the fact that she was their sister, she hadn't ever learned to talk and had apparently been kept as some sort of pet, like a dog, that they liked to rape and physically and mentally torture, because in their clan if a member wasn't strong enough to defend themselves and couldn't be put to use in requiring food for the family they thought nothing of eating that member rather than wasting resources keeping them alive. He remembered that Hades had tried to look after the poor girl, adopting her into his family after Stabber had found her when he had sneaked in to the rival clan's home looking for goods to steal, Hades had tried his best, giving the pitiful creature that only had stumps for legs, one eye and no fingers a home in his mines, giving her a safe and comfortable place to stay and more food than she had eaten in years, not allowing anyone to touch her.

However she hadn't lived long after being taken in, and had died of an unknown cause, Big-Mama had claimed that she simply had lost the will to live and let herself slip away and now all that remained of her was a small wooden cross in the mine graveyard with the lone word "Baby" written on it, as that was the only name that Hades had given her because of the way her frantic cries of panic sounded so much like a infant wailing for its mother. He could still remember the way she would sit on her make-shift bed Hades had made up for her and wrap her arms around her head protectively and press her deformed hands down against her skull as if in pain while rocking backwards and forwards and then she would let out a long screeching howl, other times she would sit and chew at her own arms, constantly nibbling at her skin until she broke it and worked her way through her flesh, it sickeningly reminded Lizard of a time he had witnessed a wild coyote caught in a snare trap biting and chewing its leg off to free itself so it wouldn't die in the trap, he also remembered at that time he had suggested to Hades, after the had both pinned the girl down to stop her mutilating herself further, that it would have been kinder to press a gun to her forehead and end her life quickly and humanly, and even then the strangest of the situation had not been unnoticed, he was an uncaring and generally cruel person, yet even he couldn't stand the sight of the truly pathetic girl thrashing about madly and sometimes purposely smashing her head into the rock wall of the mines.

The memory of Baby disturbed Lizard greatly, though he hadn't so much as given a single thought to her for many years, only briefly thinking of her when Jupiter had told a considerably less detailed version of the story to Ruby some years ago when she had pointed out the small cross in the mines and asked if it was a actual baby in the grave and why she didn't have a photograph or some sort of personal trinket, as the other graves had. He desperately hoped that Luna wasn't as far gone as that girl was, that she wasn't too broken, yet he couldn't ignore the strange signs, the way that his daughter would seem fine one moment and then start crying or screaming the next, the way that she couldn't sleep at night, he knew because he could sometimes hear her sobbing during the night when she thought he was long asleep, and he had noted, as other members of the family had that Luna seemed to be harming herself, sometimes she would blankly stare at nothing in particular and begin raking her sharp fingernails against her throat and neck until she scratched open the skin and blood trailed down her pale skin, it was something that now that he thought about it more seemed an awful lot like the way Baby would chew at her own skin, apparently not even registering the pain it caused. He also remembered that Big-Mama had mentioned before the fact that some of Luna's fingernails had been torn out and her hand sliced open when she had stitched up the wound from being apparently shot by Jeb, he knew that the gas attendant disliked them and hated his part in their murderous lives but he wasn't the sort who would resort to torture, that was why he used guns instead of blades, he didn't like hurting people for reasons other than for his own protection, so it was unlikely that he had given Luna those injuries which only left the answer that she must have done it to herself.

He focused back on his daughter who was still staring at that place behind him, "Luna look at me, there's ain't nothin' behind me" he said, trying to get her back to reality, placing his hand back on her shoulder and shaking her lightly.

"What tha fucks goin' on?" a weary Goggle murmured, his pale eyes sliding open to stare at the scene before him, "What ya done now Lizard?" he questioned irritably, and Lizard growled angrily at him for accusing him of doing this to his own daughter.

"Nothin' ya cock sucka, now piss off" he growled out in a lowered tone, not wanting Luna to hear him fearing that it would somehow upset her even more.

"Daddy, please make her go away" his eyes snapped back to her hearing her small voice addressing him again, she looked so frightened, and deeply regretted that Luna had killed her mother before she had met him, because he desperatly wished that the evil bitch that did this to his child was still alive just so he could have the pleasure of killing her himself, and it wouldn't have been a quickly snapped neck, no he wanted to cut her open and make her watch as he pulled her small intestines out, as he cut off her arms and legs chunk by chunk and only let her finally die when she been truly sorry for what she had done to his baby. Luna had mentioned before that she had beaten her mother to death, she had been far too merciful, in his opinion.

"Nah... what's wrong with 'er?" Goggle asked shakily, straining to get himself upright in a slouched somewhat sitting position, the the apparent seriousness of the situation aiding to sober him up into a more aware state, his eyes focusing on his niece who was staring now at him with tears trickling down her face. "Luna?" he asked, his voice rough and slightly cracking from the fact that he hadn't spoken or drunk anything for a while, she continued to look at him strangely and now Lizard had twisted around to look at him, trying to work out what his daughter was thinking. Luna stood up using Lizard to push herself off the ground and quickly staggered to Goggle practically threw herself into his arms, nearly toppling him over in the process and sat leaning on him with her small hands on his shoulders. Her scarred hand reaching up taking a hold of his straw like hair between her bony fingers.

"Luna?" Goggle rasped, lifting his unsteady hand to tap her on the shoulder, trying to encourage her to talk, or at least pay some form of normal attention to him instead of behaving the way she was. Lizard, who had been quietly watching, didn't like that fact that she had left his arms to go to Goggle, when he was her father and he was the one she should look to for comfort, clenching his deformed jaw he leaned over tore her away from his brother, hefting her up and holding onto her, using one of his hands to secure both of hers and wrapping the other arm around her waist.

"No! Don't kill her!" she screamed, so loudly that it made Lizard almost leap out of his skin and caused him to let go, dropping her to the floor, then as suddenly as it had started it stopped, she sat up on her knees and rubbed at her eyes with tight fists took a few shaking breaths before looking up at them. "It's okay, I'm fine now" she said quietly and then beamed a reassuringly smile through red rimmed eyes and a tear stained face.

"What? Ya sure yer alright?" Lizard asked worriedly, placing a gloved hand on top of her head and pushing it back a little to get a direct look a her face.

Luna merely grinned back at him "I'm sure daddy, that was a little silly of me, wasn't it? Don't worry though I'm completely fine now" she replied, as if nothing had really happened "And anyways, Goggle is up now, weren't we going to go coyotes hunting and play dress up with Goggle? I bet Big-Mama has a dress that we can stuff him into" she chattered on, standing up a little wobbly on her legs and was now standing in front of Goggle, who was apparently dropping off again while trying to pay attention to her. "Up you get" she cooed, forcefully pulling her uncle up by his arm and almost completely holding him up on his weak feet, and began leading him towards the front door.

Lizard's brain seemed to kick in a little watching her heading outside acting like she always did, he quickly walked over to stand in between her and the door "Hang on, wha was that 'bout? Ya said 'don't kill her' ya talkin' about yer sister?" he asked in a low tone in fear that talking too loudly about this situation would upset her again.

"Might be" Luna said almost too fast, something Lizard had noticed she tended to do when talking about things she didn't want to acknowledge "But even if I was talking about her it doesn't matter anymore does it? Sol is dead and we can't change that, but I'm still here and so that's the only important thing now" she explained somewhat, her bright eyes lowering from him and down to the sandy floorboards which at the moment had suddenly transformed into the most interesting thing in the world to look at rather than the man standing before her.

_'You shouldn't lie Big-sister'_ her face twitched in a grimace when she heard the voice, she had learned a long time ago that whenever she heard her sister's voice it was best not to look up expecting to suddenly see her, because when she did and saw nothing at all it only hurt her more, or even worse were the times she actually could see her, in the corner of her eye and when she turned to get a better look she was gone like a shadow.

"Shut it" she growled so quietly Lizard probably wouldn't of heard her "You love Luna, right daddy?" she questioned suddenly, intently gazing up at her father with big golden eyes.

Lizard's eyes glanced over at Goggle who was barely awake, clearly not wanting to say such things for his younger brother to hear "Course I love ya" he mumbled, averting his eyes away looking slightly embarrassed, he didn't even bother wondering why she was referring to herself in third person as he had become used to the way she would give someone a different name when talking about them for her own amusement, if he remembered correctly she had recently taken to calling Jupiter Zebedee, that or Mr Hobo because he apparently reminded her of a homeless outsider or there had been that time when she had strangely proclaimed the leader was the 'King of the Test Village' and spent a day addressing him as 'sire' and 'your majesty'.

"Good" she grinned back. Lizard was just about to open his mouth when the front door opened and Ruby peered around the old frame, the scorching daylight pouring in behind her.

She stared for a brief moment, either trying to remember why she had come in or just taking in the odd sight of Goggle being held up by Luna and looking rather dead on his feet. "Papa, said he wanna talk" she explained simply and retreated back outside, leaving the door open after her in an invitation to follow.

"I didn't do anything" Luna blurted out, releasing her grip and letting Goggle drop to the floor, stared at him for one moment and then returned her attention back to Lizard.

"Never said ya did" he retorted, a smile smirk on his leathery face, clearly amused.

"Sorry, reflex" she grinned shyly back at him before looking at him sternly "But you were thinking it anyway" she smirked at him, thinking that it was sort of funny the way that most of them always assumed it was her fault whenever something happened, but actually most of the time it was. He returned the grin and helped her pick Goggle back up off the floor, knowing that he would have to wait until later now to know exactly what had just happened between them, he needed to understand what was wrong with his daughter but already had a disheartening sense that she wouldn't tell him. Although perhaps he didn't need to ask her, that new outsider girl staying at the gas station had known Luna longer than he had so maybe she could tell him something... and spread her legs for him at the same time, he shook that thought from his mind, now wasn't really the time to be thinking of that Luna was more important than that slut, even though she was practically begging for it by prancing around half naked...

"Hey quit thinking about Siren" Luna's voice brought him back out his little fantasy world and he looked down to find her staring at him over Goggle's shoulder with a accusing expression.

"How did ya...?" he trailed off, leaving the question unsaid.

Luna looked away rolling her eyes, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'stupid adults' under her breath before replying "whenever you start thinking your pervy little thoughts you get this look on your face like cat that's about to eat a mouse, and since there haven't been any female victims to play with in weeks you must be thinking about her, that and its only me and Goggle in the room so I highly doubt you're thinking about us"

"Fuckin' disgustin' outsider..." Goggle spat out, his hatred for Siren still plain and undying before his gravelly voice took on a hopeful and wondrous tone"She might have coffee..." he uttered with a whimsical look on his twisted features.

"Yes, yes Goggle but now we've got more important things to think about" Luna chirped as she and Lizard lead him out through the door and into the blazing sunlight, she winced as the piecing light burned at her eyes, once they had adjusted she focused on the figures standing in the middle of the street, Ruby smiled back at her from where she stood beside her father and there were three others with them, Hades, Chameleon and Rags, and to Luna's annoyance the youngest of the men seemed to be looking right at her, or rather glaring to be more precise, so she did what anyone other immature person would and glared right back at him, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

Rags seemed somewhat in between of being pissed off and a little amused, he smirked evilly at her and held up his middle finger in retaliation.

"What are ya doin' 'ere?" Lizard asked as he walked Goggle further with his brother almost putting his full weight on him, it was then he noticed that Rags was holding his pocket knife, that he had been idly flicking open and closed a moment ago, up in a threatening gesture towards his daughter, and that she had two fingers at the corners of her lips pulling her mouth widely apart with her tongue hanging out, which seemed even stranger as it was mixed between a childish face and an animalistic snarl with her shark like teeth all clearly visible. They both seemed to realise he had seen their battle of silent taunts and both looked back at him, Rags a little nervously and Luna merely grinned.

Hades seemed a little uneasy, something that was rare in the other clan's leader "Well we got somethin' to tell ya lot, but I think it's best for Brain to hear this too" he said, looking to Jupiter who nodded in understanding, knowing that whatever was going on all of the family's leaders needed to discuss.

"What's goin' on, havin' a party?" Big-Brain chuckled painfully, seeing the whole family and three members of their distant relatives standing around his living room, excluding the twins who had been put down for an early nap seeing as none of them really wanted the little ones listening to what could be unsettling news.

Hades took this as his cue and began "We've been seeing some worryin' signs over our way, the Ferals are on the move again and Stabber says he saw 'em only the other week sniffin' 'roung where we buried our stillborns from the last breeder" at this point he broke off and smiled at Jupiter "Thanks for the new one by the way, she's a real feisty one" he gave a nasty smirk which Jupiter mirrored before carrying on "Didn't get them though, we scared them off before they did, then yesterday Chameleon saw who he reckons is Charlie sneakin' about in the desert, from the looks of it he was headin' this way" he ended with a deadly serious tone in his voice, and from the looks on everyone faces this was something bad.

"Are we seriously meant to be frightened of someone named Charlie?" Luna's questioning voice pitched in "I mean, it isn't exactly a threatening name, is it"

Hades turned to her with a amused yet concerned expression "Listen angel, if Charlie gets his hands on ya then yer already good as dead, don't matter if ya Lizard's girl or not ya can't beat him" he told her sternly, knowing that if she was anything like her father she would want to take on Charlie herself, just like Lizard had tried to.

"We'd better be careful then, we've got enough food ta last for a while so if any outsiders come through we can just leave 'em for the Ferals, we'll stay to the village and only go to the hills near the mine entrance to keep watch on 'em" Jupiter declared, deciding what was the best thing to do to protect his family.

"What about Siren?" Luna questioned, leaning over the the back of the small sofa that Big-Mama and Ruby was sitting on, resting her chin on her hands. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, and she realised that it sounded like she actually cared for the psycho which she didn't, at all, but she had gone through all the trouble of getting her to the desert and had to put up with her cruel remarks and sadistic nature.

"Siren? That the outsider in the gas station?" Hades asked looking somewhat puzzled, and Luna noded in reply "She ain't that important, an' besides you said Jeb's gonna come back, right?" he implored, an odd look on his deformed face, she was unsure of what he was thinking for a moment then understood that he was worried about Jeb, what's more he looked like a concerned friend. Jeb was his friend, she felt something within her droop a little at that thought, she had spend so much time plotting to harm Jeb, to kill him, and she almost had, she had terrified him, acted cruely to him, tortured him and all that time she hadn't known that he was Hades' friend, she had thought he was just a tool to them, that he was something she could hurt and nobody would care, maybe she had been wrong about him, he had protected her from the two detectives looking for her after all, he could have turned Pluto and her into them right then but he hadn't, and she had hurt him for it.

"Sure, he'll come back once he feels better" she smiled at him, while feeling rather bad on the inside and glanced to her hand where her fingernails hadn't grown back yet, wondering if she deserved to be punished. Hades seemed happy with her reply, and the subject was left at that, if Siren couldn't protect herself from the Ferals well that was just too bad and Jeb would take his position again as the gas station attendant.

"What are you going to do though?" Big-Mama asked nervously, obviousness greatly unsettled by this news, something they all noticed in the way she had one hand on Ruby's shoulder and the other on her large pregnant abdomen protectively.

"We'll stay here 'till we know exactly where they are, the others are on full alert and Suzies stayin' put in tha centre of our mines, she'll be safe there" Hades replied, and Big-Mama seemed a little happier with this knowledge, however she was still holding Ruby close to her.

Jupiter seemed to be thinking deeply "Alright, Mama and the kids can stay our house, with a walkie-talkie and someone close at all times, the rest of us will guard the village and fer god sake Lizard, get yer brother somethin' to wake 'im up already, we got enough trouble an' we need everyone ta help" he said finally, glaring towards Lizard and Goggle, who had basically fallen asleep on his elder sibling's shoulder. Luna smirked to herself, perhaps beating the shit out of some Ferals would make her feel better, she hadn't had a good fight in ages, Jupiter seemed to read her expression and glared at her "An' you keep out of it! The last thin' we need is ya fuckin' the situation up even more, yer gunna stay put in the houses, got that?" he snarled at her, hand raised and finger pointed accusingly in her direction.

She merely gave him a critical look "As touching as your concern is I think I'd rather be outside playing guard with the rest of you" she grinned at him, Lizard's head snapped around to look at her and he was about to open his mouth when Big-Brain cut in.

"Luna you... ain't ...goin' out, the ...Ferals ...will do ...a.. lot more... than just kill... you" he rasped out quickly, a heated glare on his deformed face.

"She ain't much of a female though, maybe they'll just eat her instead, she's flat as a plank and ain't got anythin' close to attractive" Rags put in with a smirk, shooting a nasty look at the small girl, who instantly growled at him in response, yet Rags was rather effectively silenced when Lizard's foot connected sharply with the side of his knee and sent him to down to the floor with a yelp.

"But the Ferals don't care much for breedin' so they won't put off that she can't give them children, and she's a lot prettier than anythin' in their clan" Cyst spoke up for the first time from where he was standing behind Big-Brain and there was an odd moment where just about everyone stared at him, and he glared at them with a look that seemed to say 'What? I care for her to'

"She's so scrawny and small, maybe that will put them off?" Big-Mama added, though she seemed to doubt herself, knowing that the Ferals wouldn't really be bothered by such things when their clan was so much more deformed due to inbreeding.

"Would everyone please stop commenting about my flaws!" Luna wailed, practically jumping up and down in aggravation that they seemed to be in a morbid debate about whether the Ferals would think she was attractive or not.

Everyone once again turned their attention to her and Rags immediately opened his mouth with the same mischievously expression from his position kneeling on the floor as he worked at getting himself back up, however he had barely even made a sound before another painful kick to his back put him back flat down on the sandy floorboards, Lizard smirking to himself as the boy let out a pained grunt.

Hades sighed to himself, partly wondering why he had thought it a good idea to bring his youngest son with him in the first place and then glanced back at Luna "Look angel, yer still just a kid and ya look younger than Ruby here, if ya go out there that will just be encouraging The Ferals. Its in yer own best interests ta stay here, besides, Big-Mama needs help with the lil' ones and Big-Brain" he told her, the authority strong in his voice that told that he was determined that she would stay behind in the village.

Luna pouted, her bright eyes narrowing and lowered, her jaw tightly clenched and her lips tight as if to keep her nasty looking teeth from biting back. She understood that it would be safer for all involved that she stayed in the village, Hades was right when he said that Big-Mama needed the extra help caring for the family while she was overdue to give birth and she was only too aware that she was no bigger than a ten year old, buy she hated the feeling that she couldn't fight with them, she was strong and never wanted to allow herself to show any weakness, she was so much stronger than she looked, much stronger than her mother had been, but never as strong as Luna had been. She never wanted to let herself be that weak again, she would show the world if she had to that she; wouldn't be taken down so easily, that she couldn't be stopped and most importantly that she wasn't afraid, not of Lizard, not of death and especially not of some inbred Ferals.

She was however, frightened of Luna.

Perhaps not the real Luna, not the loving sister who had been the only person in her life that truly cared for her so unconditionally so willing to do anything for her, even give up her own life. Luna would hate her now, she had given for a life for someone who would only become evil, someone who hurt so many people and felt no pity or sympathy at their cries for mercy.

'I don't hate you Big-sister' the whispering voice rose up again, making her cringe at the obvious lies she was telling herself in some attempt at hanging onto what remained of her sanity.

'Of course you do, I stole your name" she thought bitterly trying to remember why she had even ever thought that doing this whole thing was a good idea, not when it just left her trapped and heartbroken in a family she didn't feel she had the right to.

'Only because you love me so much you wanted to make me really happy' the voice replied, the childish innocence of her voice was making Sol's chest tighten and feel like something inside was being cruelly crushed to make her suffer, why would Luna love her now? She would think that her sister was far to much like her mother now and hate her for doing all of this, for the many lies she had told that only seemed to cause more pain than anything else.

"Hey are you okay?" she lifted her head from where she had been apparently staring blankly at the floorboards beneath her feet to see Lizard's concerned face examining her carefully and that most of the family was leaving the room to go prepare for the situation at hand.

"Yup, I'm good" she replied cheerfully and gave him a bright smile, one that she had practice and appeared sincere. Lizard seemed to study her for a moment before giving a small smirk back then turned and headed for the doorway himself taking his daughter's small hand in his.

As they past by his wheelchair Big-brain gave Lizard a pointed look that seemed to mean something more, raised his weak and thin hand with great trouble and pointed to Luna who didn't miss the shared look of tension between them, or the way that her father nodded in understanding as he lead her away and out of the house into the street.

"Come on sweetheart, we'll get ourselves cosy in the house and the twins will be wakin' soon" Big-mama was saying to Ruby, holding her close with an fat arm still wrapped around the girl's shoulders and then called over her shoulder "Lizard, bring ya girl over soon alright?" to which he gave a grunt in reply and tugged his own daughter even closer to his side as they crossed the porch of their house and entered the front door that had been left open.

"Where's ya gun?" he growled out, looking about in the small living room for the weapon in question.

Luna tilted her head to the side slightly and stared at him with unsure eyes. "Its upstairs in my desk, why? I thought we agreed it was only for emergencies" she replied, thinking of the small machine gun she had brought with her when she first met her family and had stored away to preserve the limited ammo for a possible time when the blades and blunt weapons wouldn't insure their survival. Lizard turned and quickly went out of the room and up the narrow stairs without a single word and left Luna to run behind him, trying to imagine how bad it could be for him to want to use the gun.

"But I don't understand! Why do you need the gun if they're only stupid inbreds living in caves?" she called after him and coming into her room discovered him routing through the two draws in the small wooden desk that was smothered in sheets of blank paper, crayons, the packs of medication she had stolen from the hospital, clothes and a few nick-naks stolen from the people they killed, including a silver charm bracelet, which she had the intention of giving to Ruby and a small white teddy bear with a pink bow around its neck she had taken from a family car.

"Them ferals are tougher than they look" was all he said as he yanked open the other drawer when he search in the first proved unfruitful, he paused a moment as his eyes caught a look of something unusual. "Luna, what's this?" he asked bringing out a piece of paper, looking at a drawing of a woman with light brown hair and strange golden eyes.

Luna's own eyes widened in fear at his discovery "Its just a drawing" she answered as if she wasn't bothered by him seeing something that should have really been destroyed, or at least hidden better.

"This is yer mama, ain't it?" he snarled, all ready knowing the answer and then rounded angrily on his daughter "What ya drawing her fer? She's gone and ya don't need her! Ya my girl! Not hers!" he snapped, screwing up the drawing into a ball with one hand and grabbing her shoulder with the other, his fingers digging painfully into her skin and shaking her roughly. She let out a growl herself and forced his hand off of her, turning her eyes to glare at him.

"You're hurting me" she growled "And so what if I draw her? It doesn't matter anymore, like you said she's already dead and I was the one who killed her" she spat out folding her bone thin arms across her prominent ribcage, then sighed and visibly deflated emotionally. "I don't know why I drew her, I still think about her a lot even though I don't want to and I really wish I didn't, she was too important to forget" she moved over and fished out the gun from the desk and held it out to him "Anyway, don't you think the feral are more important right now than a dead person?" she asked as he took the gun from her and examined it.

"That's all the ammo we have right now, I asked Siren to get us more but it could be a long time before she finds some, especially if she can't leave the gas station with all the ferals around" she explained before smiling and looking at him with a cheeky grin "So how long until we get to go hunt some ferals?"

Lizard glared at her and put the gun in his belt "Yer not comin'" he said simply "We already agreed that, remember?"

Luna squeaked out her unhappiness "What? You agree with that? Just because they say I'm not going you're not letting me come with you? They're just being sexiest, I know you all seem to be stuck in the past but I'm stronger than most men and I can help you, I'm faster than most and I'm small so I won't be noticed and I know that I-" she was cut off from her long winded rant when Lizard turned on her again.

"Ya a girl and that's all they will see when they look at ya!" he barked out, his cold blue eyes shining "If ya were a boy then they would just kill ya, but I ain't lettin' 'em take ya and keep ya until they get bored, which I can asure ya won't be anytime soon since the whole lot of 'em are male with females in sort supply if not completely non existent!"

Luna stared at him with wide eyes for a moment "Are you frightened of them?" she asked in a small voice, never before seeing him act this way, the way they were all acting they were clearly all deeply concerned and nervous about the ferals being nearby but now Lizard seemed actually afraid.

He made an uncomfortable noise and shifted from one leg to the other "That Charlie, met 'im before, he's bigger an' stronger than Pluto, ripped my buddy Wolf's head clean off with his hands an' I've seen with my own eyes what they do ta girls, cut 'em up inta little bits so they got nothing to defend themselves with"

"But you rape girls, why do you care?" she asked still not understanding complete, surely having a rapist for a father was good protection from others, and she was unsure of how vulnerable he seemed at the moment, it was incredibly worrying.

A look of pure fury past over his deformed face and stayed there "I never touch hill dwellers! We got an understanding, ever since Mama-Bean took over we've stuck together, protect ourselves and others from the outside! But they turned on us! Last time we got inta a fight with those ferals they took Sky from us!"

"Who's Sky?" Luna asked confused, not remembering anyone mention someone called Sky before to her.

A tired smile crept into his worn features "Ya mean, who was Sky, she was our sister, came just after Goggle did, pretty girl, had Goggle's hair, lot like yours actually, blue eyes, just like a clear sky just after the rain"

"But I never heard about any other aunts" the small girl stated, the only aunts she knew to have were Ruby and Melody.

"Ya've had a lot of aunts and uncles, the ones ya know are the ones that were strong enough ta live" he muttered with a twisted kind of amusement on his face "Sky was strong, couldn't out run those ferals though, broke Mama's heart when she was taken." he paused, as if he was contemplating if he should tell more of the story to his child, a girl who sometimes seemed to share certain qualities with his deceased sister. "We went ta get 'er back, when we found 'er again weren't much left of her, limbs cut off, eyes cut out, but still alive, she really was a strong one, she spoke to us though, told us ta kill her right there and then, knowing we wouldn't get out of there with her an' she couldn't live like that anyway, Hades snapped her neck fer her"

'Poor daddy, his sister died too' the voice pitched up from the dark corner of her mind, which she completely ignored.

"So what do we do now?" she asked quietly, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Ya gonna go stay with Mama, Ruby and the twins until this is sorted out" he spoke out, his voice full of authority, to which she only nodded in reply, not wanting to upset him any further, "So grab anythin' yer gonna need and we'll go" again she simply nodded and picked up the backpack he had given to her before that still retained her cleaver and tossed inside the spare clothes laying on the desk and the braclett for Ruby.

She followed him out of the small bedroom, down the stairs, through the living room and onto the porch, where she noticed her beloved cat Tabby, who was contently asleep and who's ears pricked up and yellow eyes opened when called, the small animal stood up and stretched luxiously, sinking her claws into the wooden boards beneth her and trotted after the two people as they made their way down the street and to Big-Mama's house.

The fat and bald woman was standing there waiting on her own porch and smiled as the came up to stand beside her. "Luna, you'll be sleeping in Ruby's bed with her" she informed, knowing that her granddaughter would be fine with this as she seemed to have a habit of not sleeping in her own bed, and there had been nights as she past her daughter's room later at night on the way to the bathroom she had heard the two girls talking quietly to each other, Luna telling Ruby fairy-tales about princesses and princes in the dark of the night, or there had been the time she had found her in the twin's bed with the children cuddled up to her, and even the time she had found Luna fast asleep in Pluto's arms with her head resting against his chest, and her son had given a wide open happy smile when she had approached the two sitting in the shade leaning against a wall of Big-Brain's house, and she was sure that Luna must have spent some nights in her father's bed with him, not matter how much he would deny it.

Big-mama then turned to her eldest son "Be careful, and watch out for yer brothers, we gave Goggle those tablets you had and that got 'im going pretty quick, he'll be bouncing for hours now" she said, and Lizard couldn't help but smirk, but nodded in understanding to his mother, turned and walked away but not without once last glance at his daughter, and Luna saw that he still held the screwed up ball of paper that was her drawing tightly in his hand.

* * *

Flesh burning, skin roasting and hair blazing away in a matter of seconds, the blue summer dress she had been wearing disappearing and the remains of the nylon sizzling and melting into her skin. She raised her hand up to her face, not sure why, maybe to try to prevent the flames spreading further down her already deformed features, she opened her eyes for a moment and noted that her hand was turning a peculiar dark crisp red and the way that her skin was cracking and splitting open, then her eyes, the whites of which turning an odd yellow colour from the heat managed to focus on the small form that was laying on the floor mere feat away from her, the long pale hair she knew covered the face and hid the blood stained features from view, the blue dress, that had been identical to her's, turned mostly black with the blood that continued to seep from the corpse and across the floor towards her, and the flames.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up bolt right, trembling fiercely and in a few seconds streams of tears were already pouring from within, she partly slid, partly threw herself out of the bed so not to disturb Ruby with any further movements and a glance back told her the younger girl was still sound asleep, she tended to be a rather deep sleeper. Luna pushed herself up to stand, shaking and trying to contain sobs and wails the whole time and quickly made her way across the room and reached out a hand for the door knob, when she froze and stared at her hand, the same hand and looked at the way the ruined and scarred skin had faded to a paler shade then when it had first happened and touched her other hand to it, feeling the dry yet smooth scar tissue, she knew her nerves had been damaged and her skin didn't feel as sensitive as it had once been.

Her hand, turning red and then slowly a horrid black from the flames, the smell of burning meat.

She was going to vomit.

She yanked the door open and stumbled out and closed it in time to double over and remains of human flesh forced its way up her throat and out, she hugged her arms to her stomach as she vomited onto the wooden floor boards of the house.

'Big-sister? What's wrong? Does your tummy hurt?'

She had to get out, get away now before she suffocated, she could feel the smoke still choking her.

She stumbled more through the small house until she reached the kitchen where she clung to the door frame and slid down to the floor, sitting slumped with her hands clenched tightly to her skull.

"Big-sister?" her eyes shot up, that wasn't inside her head it was real, the voice was real. Luna, the real Luna was sitting on the floor in front of her, but her face was covered in blood, her golden eyes blank and staring out from her face stained skin and the once light blue dress she was wearing was stained black and heavy with blood.

"It's ok, Big-sister, I'm here now" Luna said in a way that was meant to be reassuring but was truly far from it.

"You're not real, you're not real" she sobbed clenching her eyes as securely shut as she could and keeping her hands over her ears. This was not happening, this was not possible, Luna was dead, she had been dead for years, she had seen it with her own eyes. Feeling a hand gently tug at one of hers over her ear and being carefully pulled away from her face but she refused to look as her palm was against cold and wet fabric.

"Sol, look at me" her eyes snapped open hearing not Luna's voice, but her mother's instead and the once loving eyes had become the cold and hateful golden ones of the woman she despised and still feared. The had clenched down around her thin wrist, her skeletal small fingers sinking in painfully.

Her eyes looked down for a moment, terribly saddened "I hate this place, why are you here?" she wailed angry tears building in her bright eyes and before the terrified girl could even give a sound in reply she screeched out "It's because of that monster, isn't it? You said you were a good girl! You promised me you were good! But you're just like him! Just like him and all those monsters!" she was thrown backwards as her sister with her mother's eyes leaped at her, wrapping her small blood stained hands around her throat.

"I hate him! I hate you! You're just like him!" she screamed, Sol grabbed onto the craw like hands that were cutting off precious air. "You should never have been born! You shouldn't exist! I wish you didn't exist!" she kicked her legs out frantically in response and managed to knock Luna away from her and somehow stagger to her feet, her hands protectively flying to her throat and turned back to see that her sister, her mother, was gone and she was once again alone in the darkness of the empty kitchen.

'You shouldn't exist, I wish you didn't exist!' she locked her hands into her own hair and pulled in distress, her finger nails sinking into her scalp, tears running down her face and to the floor as she doubled over in pain. Her mother was right, she should have never been born at all, why didn't her mother just have an abortion in the first place? Why didn't she drown her at birth? Why did Lizard have to let her mother live? He should have just killed her straight away!

"I wish I didn't exist" she cried to herself, her tear heavy golden eyes opening to spy a knife sitting on a chopping board on the kitchen counter beside the sink, the fine blade dimly shining with reflecting moonlight that seeped in through the window, she tilted her head to the side as she stared at it and her hands gently loosened from her head. She took a few steps until she was in touching distance of it, her eyes fixed on it. She picked it up and lightly pressed a finger to the blade and watched as a think trail of blood slide down to her hand, it was good and sharp. She glanced around at her surroundings briefly, wasn't it time that she left this place anyway? She had met her father and his family, loved them in fact, let their father know that he had two daughters that thought greatly of him, made him acknowledged their existence after he was the one who caused them to be, what else was there? She couldn't stay here forever after all and Luna was gone, she couldn't cope with the world when Luna wasn't in it, she didn't want to be able to cope with it.

All she wanted was her sister back. Was that so wrong?

She brought the blade to her wrist, then thought better of it, there was no need for anymore unnecessary pain so raised it to her throat and pressed it against her skin. She had done this before to other people, so this should be easy.

Her eyes set upon the full moon she could see through the window, Luna had been right, the moon was pretty and magic. Her fingers tightened around the handled a little more, one slash then it would be over.

"Luna!" the shocked shriek made her freeze and the knife fell from her grasp and clattered loudly against the wooden floorboards. Her head snapped around to see Big-Mama standing in the doorway with a terrified look on her face before the pregnant obese woman staggered forward and kicked the blade away under the table away from her. "What on earth do ya think ya were doing?" she all but screamed, only retaining her voice somewhat in order not to wake up the entire house and bring the children running.

Sol glared at her and bit out "Exactly what it looked like" she growled out, seeing not point in lying because they really was no way she could cover that up as something else and for it to be believable, besides, she was getting tired and angry with all the lies.

"Why would you even think 'bout doin' that? Did ya think about what would happen if we lost you? What that would do to Lizard? To Ruby?" the parade of questions came so fast that she struggled to keep up, and her still tearing eyes lowered to the floor She had thought about that, but not about if they found her like that, if Ruby came down in the morning and found her bloodless corpse.

But it still hurt, so badly, she just wanted her sister.

Looking back up at her grandmother she broke down, loud unhidden cries erupted forth as her hands came up to palm at her face, making not attempt this time to stop herself or hide it. She heard Big-Mama come closer and felt the hand that was placed on her shoulder and the other that pushed her chin up to look at the fat woman.

"Darlin', what would make ya do such a thing? What could be so bad that ya have to try this?" she asked in a comforting tone, the woman truly had the disposition of an angel.

Sol sniffled "I can't tell you" she whimpered but still not trying to fight away or lie.

Big-Mama gave her a small, knowing smile "Look sweetheart, Lizard is my son an' I love him ta bits, even with his behaviour, so what can you tell me that's any worse than what he's done? I don't judge my family. I know yer not well, sayin' that neither is Big-Brain but we don't begrudge 'im for it, ya take a good look around and tell me of one hill dweller out here that isn't somehow damaged, but I can't help ya if I don't even know what's wrong"

She sounded so genuine it was hard not to believe her and trust that it would somehow be alright, she looked hard at her for a solid for moments before uttering "If I tell you promise you won't tell anyone"

"I promise I won't tell another soul" she said "But before anythin' else ya better sit down, ya look like yer gonna faint any second" so she forced her small granddaughter into one of the wooden kitchen chairs and fetched a glass of water for her and insisted she drink some. The water helped, it moistened her throat and soothed her bleeding lower lip where one of her sharp teeth had pierced some time before.

With her eyes set fixed on the glass in her hands she spoke out "I'm not Luna"

* * *

Cybil-kitty- HOLY FUCK I'M ALIVE! I'm so sorry for not updating until now, but life gets in the way, I've just finished a really hard (for me at least) course where the teachers were bitches one disappeared so I had no teacher for months and the replacement was of no help at all, I considered dropping out mutiply times but carried on and got a qualification only to be told I couldn't continue onto the next year because their was no room on the course even though I applied early and had a qualification that should of guaranteed a place on it, been looking for a job, lost three of my beautiful pets to old age and cancer this year, adopted two kittens last week and met a really great guy who lives miles away from me. (sigh) I can't believe how good it feels to finally have something to post again, I'm so happy :) I think I may actually cry. So anyway, the truth is finally coming out, at least to one person, I really like this chapter, I like the idea of their being more members in the family but not surviving because its very likely in the conditions they live in and the state children are born in that many would die, I really got into the last few scenes in this chapter I love angst so much, and I couldn't resist having Rags in it too, I find it so much fun to bully him, that and torment Goggle, I promise this should be the last with Goggle suffering withdrawal from coffee, put it is fun to do it to him :) and I like how Sol's mental state is getting progessively worse, I think I may write a little oneshot about Baby, the feral character mentioned in Lizard's memory, I really got into imagine what happened to her. So anyway I apologise for the long delay and hope to continue this far more regularly, so as always please review I would love to know what you think of this emotional chapter!


End file.
